Gifts for Sachi
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: These are all the stories, oneshots and drabbles that I have done for my nee-chan. I love her dearly and I want her to have a place where she can read all her stories.
1. Every Breath I Take

Allo, everyone, this is my very first oneshot but this one turned out to be more of a short story than a oneshot to me XD This is for my very good friend AntikuCafekko who such a sweety. Go check out her stuff cause it is amazing. This story does have a lemon so if you don't like it then bugger off! Enjoy it! (i worked on this story nonstop for seven hours, seven hours people! o.o) BTW, i do not own Misaki Anda, she is the property and copyright of AntikuCafekko.

Misaki slowly walked home from her day at Baby the Stairs Shine Bright. She sighed softly while taking in the smell of the sweet air around her. She knew it was going to rain soon from the cloudy skies and rain water mixing with the air. Misaki smiled big as she closed her eyes.

"What a great day," Misaki whispered to herself.

Her day started great earlier on when her manager told her that she would be trying on the latest styles of lolita dresses. When Misaki saw the dresses, she practically screamed and couldn't wait to try them on. Almost all day, she modeled the new dresses and dealt with a lot of costumers who were nice to her.

Misaki brushed her bangs away from her eyes as she continued walking. There was a crack of thunder in the distance and rain soon poured from the grey sky. Misaki smiled even more as the rain landed on her pallid skin. The rest of the walk home felt wonderful but yet at the same time lonely.

Misaki alway wanted someone to walk home with or just to even enjoy this rainy day. She pulled her coat closer to her as the rain continued to fall onto her.

She arrived at her apartment and walked up the stairs to the second floor. She grabbed the key from her purse and unlocked her apartment. Misaki opened the door while yawning a little. She slipped off her shoes as she placed her jacket on the coat rack. Her little Siberian Husky, Jun-ko, came romping up to her, with her tail wagging. Misaki bent down and began to pet her little companion.

Misaki walked into the kitchen to pull out a can of dog food. She picked up Jun-ko's bowl and placed it on the counter. Jun-ko was at her feet, looking up at her owner who was preparing her dinner. Misaki placed the food on the floor while Jun-ko immediately attacked it. She laughed while petting her puppy's head.

Now, she had to decide what to make for dinner for herself, great. Misaki placed her keys on the counter as she headed towards the living room to turn on a lamp. She lived in a very petite apartment but she found it very cozy for one person. Misaki opened the window so she could get some fresh air flowing through her apartment.

Later that evening, Misaki decided to make a small bowl of miso soup, white rice and some sushi rolls. Simple dinner but very repetitive some nights. She was watching television while eating her dinner. When she was finished, she lied down on the couch, beginning to pet Jun-ko, who was sleeping on the floor beside the couch.

Misaki also wished that she could hold somebody when watching television or sleeping in bed. She ran a hand up her arm with a sigh. She sat up and turned off the tv only to head to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Misaki slipped into a light blue nightgown that went down to her knees. Misaki crawled under her covers then looked out the window. Rain pattered against her window, giving her a feeling of serenity as it put her to sleep. She would dream about someone holding her as she would hold them.

A few weeks later, Misaki was at work and it was a very, very slow day. She just wished that something interesting would happen for once.

"Misaki," someone said behind her.

Misaki turned to see her manager, Kumiko Nanahara, standing there. Misaki always thought that Kumiko was very beautiful with her long, black hair tied up in a loose bun, sunkissed face and light brown eyes.

"Hai?" Misaki asked.

"I need to run to the other side of town to get some new dresses. Do you mind watching the shop while I'm gone?" Kumiko asked while begging a little.

"Of course," Misaki said.

"Domo, Misaki!" Kumiko said hugging her, "You are the best! I will be back in a couple hours."

"All right," Misaki said.

Kumiko left out the front door of the store to her car. Misaki leaned against the counter, just waiting for someone to come in. She noticed that it was beginning to rain outside which made everything seem a little a bit, Misaki decided to tidy up the place since there was not that much to do. Also that it would Kumiko happy as well.

Misaki stepped from behind the cash register towards the dresses and suits. She began to sort them out from largest to smallest. Most people don't care and just put it back in the wrong spot. Misaki found many of those in various places. Along with dresses mixed in with the suits. She sighed in frustration that she didn't notice the door to the shop opening.

"Chotto sumimasen, miss," a voice said behind her.

"Hai, what can I do for you?" Misaki asked as she turned to the person with dresses in her arms.

Misaki almost dropped the dresses when she saw who was standing right in front of her. It was Ruki from The GazettE. The Ruki himself and he was standing right in front of her. Her face flushed a thousand shades of red.

"Well, hello there, pretty girl," Ruki said with a smirk, "Could you help me find an outfit?"

"Eto... su-sure," Misaki stuttered a little, "Follow me."

Ruki actually thinks she pretty. She never though of herself being beautiful or pretty but hearing it from Ruki made her heart fly. Misaki led Ruki near the back where most of the suits were. She began to go through many of the different styles of suits while Ruki sat and watched her. The entire time, she noticed that Ruki was fixated on her and not what she was saying about the clothes. What stopped her is what Ruki said.

"What's your name?" Ruki asked placing his chin on his hand.

Misaki turned to look at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "It's... it's Misaki Anda."

"Very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl,"Ruki said smiling even more.

Misaki went wide-eyed as she turned away to blush. She cleared her throat as she hung the suite, she had in her hands, up on a rack.

"So, continuing we have this nice pin striped suite," Misaki replied, trying to forget what Ruki said.

She didn't notice that Ruki was standing right behind her. Misaki noticed his presence then looked at him with her soft, bluish-grey eyes.

"I would like to discuss more of this... over dinner," Ruki said.

"R-really?"Misaki asked.

"Yes, I want the outfit to be perfect," Ruki replied, "I can tell you have an amazing fashion sense."

"Not really," Misaki said looking away.

"Oh, I can tell," Ruki said placing a hand under her chin, bringing her face to look at him, "What time do you get off, Misaki?"

"At... at six o'clock," Misaki replied swallowing hard.

"Perfect," Ruki said, "I'll pick you up after work and I'll take you out to dinner."

"That... would be wonderful," Misaki said.

"Great," Ruki said smiling big. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Until then, ja ne, pretty Misaki."

Ruki turned on his heel and grabbed his umbrella, heading towards the front door. He opened the door and opened his umbrella then walked off. Misaki could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute. What just happened? Soon reality struck her and it struck her hard.

Ruki, the vocalist of The GazettE, just invited her out to dinner. Misaki smiled big as she felt like she was on cloud nine. For the rest of the day, she had a smile on her face and cleaned up the whole store. Kumiko walked into the store, completely out of breath from running through the rain.

"Misaki, could you help me, please?" Kumiko asked.

"Hai," Misaki said happily walking from behind the counter.

"Ah, Misaki," Kumiko said smiling, handing some clothes to Misaki, "You're in a happy mood. What happened while I was gone?"

"Let's just say, I have a dinner date," Misaki said.

"Oh, Misaki, that is wonderful," Kumiko replied, "I'm happy for you."

"Domo," Misaki said smiling as she took the dresses to the back.

When it neared 6 PM, Misaki began to get ready for her date with Ruki. She applied some mascara to her lashes. She blinked a couple times then looked at herself in the mirror. Misaki was happy with her makeup then turned off the light for the bathroom. When she walked out into the main area of the store, she noticed that the rain stopped.

Misaki walked out the door and locked up the shoppe. She turned to the main street to wait for Ruki. She just hoped that her attire would be nice enough for their "date". Her clothing consisted of a long sleeved purple shirt that was thin and flowing and black pants. She waited for five minutes before he showed up on his motorcycle. Misaki gazed at it with fascination. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey there, pretty Misaki," Ruki said with a smile.

"Hi, Ruki,"Misaki said with a smile as she held her purse close.

"You ready?" Ruki asked as he handed her a helmet.

"You bet!" Misaki replied enthusiastically as she took the helmet.

Ruki smiled as he watched her put the helmet on. Misaki carefully got behind him, sitting her butt down on the padded seat. What made her nervous was putting her arms around Ruki. She coiled her arms around his torso. She could smell his scent and it was very intoxicating. Ruki then placed a hand over hers.

"Hold on tight," Ruki warned.

Misaki followed what he said and held his torso very tightly. Ruki started up his motorcycle again and zoomed off towards the restaurant. The streets were still a little wet from the rain but the atmosphere around them smelled like rain. Misaki smiled then placed her head on Ruki's left shoulder. Ruki smiled to himself when she did that.

They arrived at a small restaurant that sat inbetween two rundown buildings. Ruki turned off his motorcycle then got off. Misaki took off the helmet then fixed up her hair. Ruki smiled at her then held his hand out for her. Misaki blushed but held his hand as he helped her off the bike. Ruki led her into the restaurant to see that it was very exquisite for being so small. Their waiter seemed happy to see them and led them to a table that was up a couple steps of stairs. Their waiter gave them their menus and told Ruki and Misaki he would be back.

"This is a very quaint place," Misaki said placing her napkin in her lap.

"I come here all the time," Ruki replied opening his menu, "So, about those ideas for more outfits."

"Oh! Right!" Misaki said while opening her purse, "Eto... I managed to get some idea sheets from my manager."

"Great," Ruki said intertwining his fingers and place his chin on them, "Continue."

"Right... eh, here we have this style that I think would look great on you," Misaki said.

Ruki took the sheet and looked it over with a smirk, "You seem to know me very well."

"I kinda do," Misaki replied gripping her purse a little, "I love your music... you're an amazing vocalist."

"Arigato," Ruki said, "I'm glad I met a fan who doesn't go crazy over me."

"I'm hardly that type but..." Misaki started, "I am crazy about you."

She gripped her purse a little tighter, making her knuckles turn white, as her face turned bright red. Ruki reached his hand to hers. Oh, God, his touch felt amazing.

"Pretty Misaki," Ruki whispered, "You're a very sweet girl and you're so beautiful."

"Arigato..." Misaki said almost quietly, "You... you can call me Saki... if you'd like to."

"Of course, Saki," Ruki said with a smile.

Before either could say anymore to each other, their waiter came back with water for them. He opened his little notepad.

"What can I get for you both?"he asked with a small smile.

"Ladies first," Ruki said.

"Oh, um, order for me, Ruki," Misaki said.

"Sure, we'll have two beef dishes cooked in soy sauce with ginger," Ruki said handing the waiter their menus.

"Good choice," the waiter said taking the menus, "It will be about twenty minutes."

"Arigato," Ruki said. Ruki turned back to Misaki to see her face turned back to it's alabaster color, "Tell me about yourself, Saki."

"Well... as you can see I work at Baby the Stars Shine Bright as a cashier, also as a model too," Misaki said feeling calm as she looked into his eyes.

"A model? Really?" Ruki asked with a smile, "No surprise, you're perfect for it."

"You're just saying that," Misaki said looking away.

"No, no!" Ruki said grasping her hand only to make her look at him, "It's very true. You're perfect."

"You're very sweet..." Misaki said.

"I try," Ruki replied.

"You don't have to," Misaki said smiling a little.

Ruki smiled even more as he held her hand tighter. Misaki loved the touch of his soft hand over hers. It was firm but somehow gentle at the same time. Ruki truely made her feel special.

While they waited for their food, Misaki and Ruki got to talking about one another. Misaki found out many things she never knew about Ruki while Ruki found Misaki more interesting from every word she spoke. They continued talking while they ate their dinner. They had a few laughs and some serious discussions. What they didn't know, was that they were at the restaurant for a couple hours, almost nearing closing. Ruki then looked at his watch and chuckled.

"I should probably get you home," Ruki said showing her the time.

"Oh, hai. I need to get home and feed my puppy," Ruki said.

"All right," Ruki said, "I'll take you back to the shoppe so you can get your car."

"Um, I don't drive to work. I actually walk since it isn't far," Misaki said.

"Ok, just tell me where you live," Ruki said smiling.

Misaki nodded with a smile. Ruki paid for their dinner while Misaki left the tip. When they headed towards the door, Ruki had his arm around Misaki's shoulder. Misaki smiled and set her head on his shoulder. Ruki opened the door for her. He was a real gentleman. They walked to the motorcycle and Misaki put the helmet back on. She sat behind Ruki again and wrapped her arms tightly around him. While they were heading back towards the shoppe, Misaki told Ruki where to turn and what building it was. Ruki nodded and followed her directions.

When they arrived, Ruki turned off his bike. Misaki took off the helmet and saw Ruki holding his hand out to her again. She smiled and took it. Misaki led Ruki up the stairs to her apartment. She grabbed her keys from her purse then turned to him.

"Ruki... I had a wonderful time with you tonight," Misaki said.

"I did too... This is the most fun I've had in awhile," Ruki replied scratching the back of his head.

"I'm glad," Misaki said smiling a little.

"Well, goodnight, Saki," Ruki said looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Goodnight, Ruki," Misaki said with a smile.

Ruki placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it lightly. Misaki could only look into his dark but beautiful eyes. Ruki pressed his lips to her forehead in a small kiss. He smiled at her when he pulled away then turned to head downstairs. Misaki just stood there watching him descend the stairs. She placed her hand on her forehead. Misaki smiled big then entered her apartment.

For the rest of her night, she could only think about her night out with Ruki and his kiss. She went to bed happy that night.

The next day, Misaki was happy at work and Kumiko noticed which made her happy. Kumiko then got a phone call.

"Moshi moshi?" Kumiko answered, "Hai, eto... I'll be there in a half an hour."

Misaki overheard the conversation and cocked her head to the side. Kumiko looked like she was going to have a fit. Kumiko turned to see Misaki standing there.

"Misaki, I need you to watch the shop again. I have to go back across town for more outfits they forgot to give me yesterday," Kumiko sighed a little infuriated, "You can handle it, right?"

"Hai, of course," Misaki said with a smile.

"Arigato, I promise that you'll get extra money for this in your next paycheck," Kumiko vowed.

"Domo, but you should get going. I think it's going to rain again," Misaki replied.

"You're right. I'll be back in a couple hours!" Kumiko replied heading out the door.

Misaki chuckled to herself. She was alone again which made the shoppe seem boring. She decided to clean up the place again since it made time go by fast. Before she headed to a rack of clothing, the door opened. Misaki turned to see Ruki come in. Ruki turned to look at her.

"Hey there, pretty Saki!" Ruki replied happily.

"R-Ruki," Misaki said with a smile.

"How are you?" Ruki asked walking up to her.

"I'm doing pretty well," Misaki said smiling more, "How about you?"

"Couldn't be better," Ruki said placing a kiss on her forehead.

'He did it again,' Misaki thought as she blushed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"I came back to see more outfits and to see you," Ruki replied.

"See me? Really?" Misaki queried.

"Tch, of course!" Ruki said with a smirk, "Do you really think I wouldn't stop seeing such a pretty girl like yourself?"

"Well..." Misaki said.

"Iie! No buts or wells," Ruki said proudly, "In that case, I invite you out to dinner again."

"Oh, Ruki!" Misaki piped up, "You don't have to!"

"I insist," Ruki said, "Besides, you have fun last night, ne?"

"Hai, very much so," Misaki said.

"Then, let's do it again," Ruki said, "Same time? Different place? So we can "go over" outfit ideas?"

"Ok," Misaki said.

"Subarashi! I will get everything ready," Ruki said, "I'll pick you up at six, pretty Saki."

He kissed her forehead then waved at her while leaving. Misaki just stood there dumbfounded. He did it again. He kissed her forehead and asked her out on a date. Again. Misaki didn't care; she was going to be with the man she admired most.

Misaki got ready for her date with Ruki. She pushed her bangs away from her eyes as she brushed out her hair. Misaki smiled at herself then headed out to the main area of the shoppe. She went out the front door to see Ruki was already waiting for her. He was leaning against his motorcycle. Ruki took notice of her and smiled.

"Hey there," Ruki said with a smile.

"You're here early," Misaki said as she locked the front door.

"Of course, I can't wait to go out with you again," Ruki said crossing his arms.

"Me neither," Misaki said.

"Ready to go?" Ruki asked.

"Hai," Misaki said.

Ruki smiled as he mounted his motorcycle. He handed Misaki the helmet, in which she gladly accepted. She slipped it on then climbed onto bike. She wrapped her arms around him. Immediately his scent wafted into her nostrils, making her melt against him. This man smelled so started up the bike and went a different way than from last night.

"Tonight is going to be a special night," Ruki said.

"Why do you say that?" Misaki asked while setting her head on his shoulder.

"Because, I made sure that this dinner would be extra special,"Ruki said with a smile.

Misaki was very curious as to what Ruki was going to do. Was he going to finally kiss her on the lips? Was he going to say he loves her? Or is he going to propose to her. Misaki mentally shook her head.

'Get ahold of yourself, Saki. Why would Ruki like someone like you?' Misaki thought to herself sadly, 'He'll only like you as a friend.'

After twenty minutes, they arrived at an apartment complex. Misaki was very confused now. What was Ruki planning.

"We're here!" Ruki announced happily.

"Where?" Misaki asked taking off the helmet.

"My apartment, of course! Instead of going out to dinner, I wanted to make something extra special for you," Ruki said.

Misaki was very shocked and surprised. Ruki actually brought her to his apartment. If any of the fangirls knew, they would be all over him in less than a millisecond.

"Wh-why did you bring me here?" Misaki asked, "What if I told people where you lived?"

"Hey, I trust you," Ruki said, "I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

_I trust you..._

Misaki let those words sink in. He trusted her. Especially after knowing her for only a few days now. She felt Ruki grasp her hand to help her off the bike. Ruki took her up to living space. He unlocked the door and opened it for her. Misaki apprehensively walked in to see that he lived like a normal person. It was very beautiful from the red curtains, white floor and various pieces of furniture that adorned the apartment.

"It's b beautiful, Ruki," Misaki said.

"Oh, domo. I like it myself. It gives me a feeling of harmony," Ruki said, "would you like a glass of wine?"

"Oh, onegai," Misaki said.

Ruki smiled and nodded. He walked into the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine. Misaki kept admiring his place while he got their wine. Ruki then walked up to her with a glass.

"Here you are," Ruki said smiling.

"Oh, arigato," Misaki said taking the glass, "So what is for dinner tonight?"

"Glad you asked," Ruki said heading to the dinner table. He pulled the top off a pot, "We'll be dining on dommono with pork and vegetables."

"Ruki... it looks so delicious," Misaki said with amazement.

"Only for you," Ruki said as he began to serve the meal in two huge bowls..

Misaki could only blush at what he said. With each of his words, Misaki could only fall for him, deeper and deeper.

When Ruki was finished serving their meal. They both sat down across from each other.

Ruki held up his wine glass," Itadakimasu, pretty Saki."

"Domo arigato," Misaki said bowing her head to him with a smile. She took a smile bite and her eyes went wide. She took another bite but bigger than last time," Ruki! This is amazing."

"Iie, really?" Ruki asked surprised.

"Yes, really. This is very delicious," Misaki said with a smile. She took another bite, "I love it."

"Arigato, Saki..." Ruki said looking down with a blush on his features.

Misaki smiled at him and continued eating her dinner. After their meal, Misaki helped Ruki clean up the dishes. They sat on the couch afterwards to finish up their wine.

"Thank you for dinner, Ruki," Misaki said, "It was very good."

"I'm glad you liked it," Ruki said with a smile, "Saki..."

"Hai?" Misaki asked.

"Can... can I have dinner with you again tomorrow night?" Ruki asked, "But... at your place?"

Misaki blushed a bright red but smiled gently, "I would love that, Ruki. I would be honored."

"Thank you," Ruki said.

He placed his right hand over her left hand. Ruki stared into Misaki's blue-grey eyes. They reminded him of the color of the sky when a storm was over. He placed his left hand on her cheek, "Pretty Saki."

"Hai, Ruki?" Misaki asked almost breathless.

"I... I really like you..." Ruki said, "I've never met anyone like you before..."

"Is that a good thing?" Misaki asked.

"Of course," Ruki said rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip.

Misaki could feel him come closer as light puffs of his breath brushed against her lips. She closed her eyes. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. Ruki lightly pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Misaki kissed back making Ruki make the kiss deeper. Ruki wrapped his right arm around her as he continued stroking her cheek. Misaki placed her hands on his neck while her fingers intertwined in his hair. After a few minutes, Ruki pulled away from her.

"Ruki..." Misaki whispered, "I..."

"Shh, you don't have to say anything... I know..." Ruki said softly as he pressed his lips to hers again.

The next morning, Misaki woke up with a smile on her face. Last night was probably one of the best nights of her life. She had an exquisite dinner with Ruki at his apartment, Ruki said that he liked her and gave her passionate kisses. When Ruki brought her home, he walked her to her door and gave her another kiss.

She sat up and stretched in her bed. Misaki was glad that she didn't have to work today and that Ruki was coming over tonight for dinner. This was the perfect time to go out and find something good to have for dinner tonight. Misaki got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that showed some of her cleavage.

Misaki fed Jun-ko some puppy chow and gave him more food then grabbed her purse. She headed out the door. She headed down to the food market. Misaki had a lot of fun looking through all the different types of food. She finally decided on charcoaled fish with vegetables. Misaki spent most of the afternoon cooking it and letting it simmer for a bit. There were times where Jun-ko would watch her and usually begged for some food.

Around seven, there was a knock at Misaki's door. She opened it to reveal Ruki with a small cake with strawberries on it.

"Konbanwa, Saki," Ruki said with a big smile.

"Konbanwa, Ruki," Misaki said returning his smile, "Please, come in."

"Arigato," Ruki said as he removed his shoes, "I brought some dessert."

"That is so sweet of you," Misaki said closing the door, "It looks delicious."

"It's very delicious," Ruki said placing it on the counter and removed his coat, "What are we having?"

"Charcoaled fish with vegetables and some sake," Misaki replied going over to it.

"Smells great," Ruki replied sitting at the table.

Misaki began to serve it then sat near Ruki. Misaki picked up her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," Misaki said, trying to sound like Ruki from the night before.

Ruki only smiled at her and began to eat. He closed his eyes and had a look of delight on his face.

"Totemo oishi," Ruki said, "Best I've ever had."

"Yada!" Misaki squealed a little with a blush.

"It's true," Ruki said, "This was well made."

"Arigato," Misaki replied beginning to eat.

After dinner, both cleared the table. Ruki began to serve the cake he brought and both went into the living room. Misaki introduced Ruki to her Siberian Husky puppy. Jun-ko took a liking to Ruki and nuzzled her face against Ruki's leg. Ruki smiled and began to rub behind Jun-ko's ear. He told Misaki that Jun-ko was like his dog, Sabu-chan. Misaki took a bite from the piece of cake as she listened to him. It was amazing and tasted so smooth. Ruki just smiled at her as she ate it.

When both were finished, Ruki just gazed at Misaki, leaning against the couch. Misaki noticed this and blushed a little.

"What?" Misaki asked modestly.

"Nothing. You're just absolutely beautiful," Ruki said with a small smile.

"Arigato... but I don't think I am..." Misaki said looking down.

"Why not?" Ruki asked, "You're a very attractive girl. You're smart, you're funny and just... perfect..."

"Ruki... I..." Misaki said, "Thank you... you're the first person to actually say that to me... I never thought that Ruki from The GazettE would actually like someone like me."

"Like you? What are you talking about?" Ruki asked, "I've never met someone like you. I know now that I will never let you go."

"Nani?" Misaki asked shocked.

"I'm never going to let you go. You're wonderful," Ruki said wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, "Anda Misaki... ai shiteru..."

Tears began to form in Misaki's stormy eyes. Ruki's face went from loving to worried. He placed a hand on her cheek, softly stroking it. Misaki chuckled a little as some tears fell.

"Gomen..." Misaki said looking into his eyes, "Ai shiteru mo... I don't mean to cry from sadness... I'm happy."

Ruki smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. Misaki kissed back without hesitation as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ruki picked her up only to take her into the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot as took her to the bed. Ruki placed her carefully onto the bed then crawled onto the bed, hovering over her. Ruki bent down, claiming her lips with his. Misaki ran her hands up his arms to place them on his shoulders.

Ruki rubbed her side and began to move his hand up her shirt. He broke away to look at Misaki to see if she was ok with this. Misaki only nodded as she placed her hand on his cheek. Ruki kissed the palm of her hand. Her hands felt so delicate to the touch. Ruki kissed underneath her jaw as his hands moved up her shirt, moving the fabric up in the process. His lips kissed down her neck over her shirt to her stomach. Misaki shivered as she felt his lips press to her stomach.

Misaki sat up to let Ruki removed her shirt completely. Ruki threw it aside and wrapped his arms around her torso before she lied back down. He kissed the middle of her chest while rubbing her back. Misaki kissed his head and ran her hands through his silky hair. Ruki unclasped the back of her bra, making it fall down her shoulders. Misaki blushed and held her bra over herself.

"Am I going too fast?" Ruki asked a little worried.

"No... I just... have never done this before..." Misaki said looking away, "I never really even had a steady boyfriend either..."

"Nani?" Ruki asked looking at her.

"I have no self esteem, back in high school... I never had that many friends and when I did... most of them were just using me, especially the guys," Misaki explained, "I never knew what it's like to be loved by someone... I never even had love from my parents because I never knew them..."

Ruki was heartbroken by her story. How couldn't something like that happen to the most wonderful girl. Ruki pulled her into his arms while stroking back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Saki... I know how you feel when it comes to little to no self esteem. I'm the same way," Ruki said, "But I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy no matter what. I love you so much and would do anything just to make you smile."

"Ruki..." Misaki sniffed as she held him tightly, "I love you so much..."

Ruki kissed her shoulder and caressed her back lovingly. Misaki closed her eyes as she let the rest of her tears fall. After a few moments, Ruki pulled away to look at her.

"Do you want me to continue?" Ruki asked stroking her dark hair back.

"Hai, more than anything," Misaki said.

Ruki nodded slowly, "If you feel uncomfortable at anytime, tell me..."

"I will," Misaki said.

Ruki carefully pulled her bra off then threw it aside. He lied her back down onto the bed and kissed her lips softly. Misaki traced her hands to his chest to unbutton his white, silk shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders with ease. Ruki sat up and removed it for her. She stared at his toned torso to lightly see his muscles move under his skin. Misaki rubbed her hands up his torso, loving the feeling of his creamy skin. Ruki caressed her sides down to her pants. He slowly began undoing the zipper.

Ruki pulled them off and threw them onto the floor. He sat on her legs while staring down at her. Misaki sat up to kiss his chest along with caressing every bit of his body. Ruki closed his eyes, enjoying each butterfly kiss she gave him. Misaki kissed down his stomach while her hands were preoccupied with undoing his pants. Once the zipper was undone, she pulled them down. She felt Ruki leave her arms and opened her eyes to see him removing his pants along with his boxers for her.

Misaki blushed at the sight of Ruki being naked. This was a rare opportunity to see the vocalist of The GazettE completely bare. Ruki returned to her on the bed, only to lie over her. His lips latched to hers in a passionate kiss. Misaki indulged in his kisses and touches. Ruki pulled away to look at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruki asked.

"I'm positive," Misaki said, "I love you."

"I love you..." Ruki whispered as he kissed her neck.

Ruki removed her panties and caressed her inner thigh with his right hand. Misaki let out a soft gasp. Ruki kissed the outer shell of her ear, whispering to her that "it was all right" and "he wasn't going to hurt her". Misaki nodded and felt Ruki's fingers rub her warmth. She closed her eyes as she felt his index and middle fingers enter her. Ruki moved them back and forth then side to side, driving Misaki crazy by making her cry out a little. Ruki took his fingers out and looked at Misaki. He knew that she was ready.

He positioned himself near warmth. Misaki smiled up at him with reassurance. Ruki smiled back and leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss. He slowly entered her making Misaki cry out. Tears formed in her beautiful eyes when he entered. Ruki held her while kissing her and moved slowly so she could get used to his size.

Ruki pulled away from her lips to look down at her, "Are you all right?"

"H-hai..." Misaki said, "Don't stop."

Ruki gave her another kiss before he began to move. He placed his hands on her hips as he moved leisurely at first. Misaki placed her hands on his shoulder while turning her head to the side. Ruki's lips kissed her exposed neck as he kept moving. After a few minutes, Ruki began to pound deeper into her when he felt his climax build up in his stomach. Misaki let out cries of ecstasy as he moved faster into her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she arched her back.

Ruki brought her hips more to him as he pounded harder and faster. Misaki wrapped her legs around his waist to get his full length into her. Her walls clenched around Ruki's member, making Ruki moan in pleasure. Misaki felt her orgasm throughout her whole body.

"Ruki! Ruki!" Misaki cried as she arched her back more.

"Saki!" Ruki screamed gripping her hips tighter.

Ruki stiffened his spine and threw his head back as he released himself into her. Misaki began to breathe heavily as she shook a little. Ruki looked down at Misaki with a smile. Misaki placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly. Ruki pulled himself out of Misaki and rolled beside her. He pulled her into his arms while stroking her hair back. Misaki cuddled close to him.

They lied together like that for an hour. Misaki smiled to herself as she felt Ruki place soft kisses on her forehead while rubbing her back. Ruki pulled the covers over them after awhile so they could sleep. Both of them could hear the rain pitter patter against the window pane. Misaki smiled even more, knowing this was the best night of her life. Ruki pulled her closer to him as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Ruki... so very much..." Misaki whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you so much more, my pretty Saki..." Ruki said stroking her hair back, "I will love you more and more with every breath I take for the rest of my life."


	2. With Every Step We Take

Misaki paced her apartment as she waited for Amara to come by. She wrung her hands and sighed deeply. There was no one else to turn to but her best friend. She bit her fingernail lightly then heard a knock at the door to her apartment. She quickly got up and ran towards the door. Misaki opened the door to see the flaming redheaded Russian.

"Preevyet, Misaki, my love,"Amara said walking in and hugging her,"What did you call me over here for?"

"Amara, I need to tell you something. You're the only person I want to talk to right now,"Misaki said hugging Amara back.

"What about Ruki?"Amara asked walking into the living room.

"Well that's the thing,"Misaki said walking with her.

"Nani? Are you fighting with Ruki?"Amara asked concerned.

"Iie, of course not. We're just fine,"Misaki said,"I just have a feeling that Ruki is going to leave me..."

"What do you mean Ruki is going to leave you?"Amara asked even more confused,"He loves you so much, Saki, and you two have been dating for almost a year now."

"Well... Amara..."Misaki started while wringing her hands even more,"I-I'm pregnant with Ruki's child."

Misaki saw that her friend's hazel eyes widened then Misaki looked down sadly. She placed her hands on her face, beginning to cry. Amara then wrapped her arms around Misaki while rubbing her back.

She then looked up at Amara, tears staining her cheeks,"I feel like he's going to reject me and the baby, Amara."

"Anda Misaki! Don't you dare think like that. Ruki is not going to do that,"Amara snapped,"I know that Ruki loves you will all his heart, body and soul. If for some reason he does reject you and the baby, then I will put my foot so far up his ass he will taste the gum that is stuck to my shoe."

Misaki couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Amara usually knew how to cheer Misaki up but this time she was only laughing for a few seconds.

Amara wiped some of Misaki's tears away and placed both her hands on her cheeks,"Listen, sweety, just talk to Ruki. Invite him over for dinner and tell him that you need to talk. If you need anything at all, just call me and I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"Domo, Amara,"Misaki sniffled.

"Kunyeshna,"Amara said smiling. Amara then looked at her watch then stood up, facing Misaki,"Well, I have to head home now. Remember, I'm here for you."

"Right,"Misaki said standing up as well.

Misaki walked with Amara to the door. Amara pulled on her knee high boots then stood straight up. She hugged Misaki close and tight.

"I'll see you later, love,"Amara said.

Misaki watched Amara leave down the hall then down the stairs. She closed her door then sat down on the couch. She contemplated on whether or not to invite Ruki. She had to tell him and needed to know or else he'll wonder why she was starting to get fat. Misaki grabbed her phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times, hoping that he would pick up. After a few more rings, she heard Ruki's voice.

"Moshi moshi?"Ruki replied happily.

"R-Ruki, it's me,"Misaki said.

"My pretty Saki! How are you?"Ruki asked.

"I'm... doing fine. Ruki... can you come over?"Misaki asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?"Ruki asked concerned.

"We need to talk. It's important,"Misaki said.

"I'll be over there soon, love,"Ruki said,"See you soon."

"Thank you..."Misaki said then hung up.

All she had to do now was wait for Ruki to come by. She couldn't help but pace her living room once more. What was Ruki going to say? What was he going to do? Was he going to leave her or start screaming at her? These thoughts made Misaki worry to the point where she wanted to cry. After a half an hour of worrying, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to see Ruki with a half smile on his face.

"I got here as fast as I could,"Ruki said walking in,"What's wrong, Saki?"

"Ruki..."Misaki said looking down sadly.

"Nani?"Ruki asked as he led her over to the couch.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know if you're going to react well to it..."Misaki said.

"Saki, you and I have faced a lot of hardships throughout our year of dating. I'm sure what is happening now, we can get through it,"Ruki said taking her hands in his.

Misaki looked up at him to see him smiling. His smile always made her heart melt every time. She sighed softly and took his right hand to place it over her stomach.

"Ruki..."Misaki started then took a deep breath,"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"Ruki asked.

"H-hai,"Misaki replied apprehensively.

She noticed that Ruki had a huge smile on his face. He held her tightly.

"This is wonderful!"Ruki cried happily.

Ruki brought her into a tight hug and kissed her deeply. Misaki held him and kissed back. Misaki then pulled away to look at him.

"You're not mad?"Misaki asked.

"Of course not,"Ruki said a smile,"I wouldn't spend my life with anyone else but you. I love you, Anda Misaki."

"Ruki..."Misaki sniffed,"I love you too..."

Ruki brought her into an innocent kiss making Misaki smile. Misaki was happy that Ruki wasn't mad at her and that he was actually excited about her being pregnant. Ruki pulled away and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"My pretty Saki,"Ruki started,"I want to ask you something..."

"Hai, my love?"Misaki asked cocking her head to the side.

"Anda Misaki... I love you so much and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you,"Ruki replied,"Will you marry me?"

"Are... are you serious?"Misaki asked.

"Hai,"Ruki said as he pulled out a ring from his shirt pocket.

He slipped the ring onto her finger. Misaki began to cry and looked up at Ruki. Ruki smiled at her while wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Of course I will, Ruki!"Misaki cried.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Ruki held her and kissed back.

)~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~(

"So how did everything go with telling Ruki?"Amara asked as she sipped from her tea cup.

Amara and Misaki were having lunch at a small cafe they visited regularily together.

"It went great, Amara,"Misaki said,"You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?"Amara asked with a smile.

"He proposed to me,"Misaki said smiling big.

"What!? Really!?"Amara cried.

"Hai!"Misaki squealed as she showed Amara the ring Ruki gave her.

"This is great, Saki!"Amara cried as she took Misaki's hand in hers to look at the ring better,"I'm so happy for you and Ruki! You guys are the greatest couple."

"Thanks, Amara. I asked you out to lunch to help me with my wedding plans,"Misaki said.

"My dear Saki, I would love to help you,"Amara said.

"I... also want you to be my maid of honor,"Misaki said.

"Oh, Saki... I would be honored,"Amara said smiling.

"Thank you, Amara,"Misaki said smiling.

)~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~(

Misaki was flipping through a wedding gown magazine and sighed softly. She looked at her growing stomach. She hoped to fit into a wedding dress that made her look like a pregnant polar bear. She placed the catalog on table.

Ruki walked into the room to see the depressed look on his fiancee's face. He walked over to her while placing a hand on her back.

"Saki, what's wrong?"Ruki asked with a frown.

"Ruki... I don't know what to do... I can't decide on a wedding dress that doesn't make me look fat..."Misaki replied sadly.

"Saki... look at me,"Ruki said sitting across from her. Saki looked at him with her light blue eyes,"I don't care what you look like and neither will your friends and family. The only thing that matters is that you and I will be together forever."

"You're right, Ruki..."Misaki said then smiled,"Thank you."

"Of course,"Ruki said then kissed her forehead,"I know that you'll look beautiful too, no matter what."

Misaki smiled more and hugged him tight. Ruki picked herup and took her to their bedroom.

)~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~(

Misaki couldn't sleep at all, all she could think about was the wedding. She was worrying about flowers, dresses, and everything else. Though she knew everything was perfect for the wedding tomorrow. Amara had to keep reassuring her too that everything was fine and perfect. It was the hormones, it had to be. That's probably why she was freaking out for no reason. Or maybe, she was afraid that Ruki wouldn't be there. A couple of tears rolled down her pallid cheeks.

She sat up slowly and wiped her tears. She grabbed the phone and dialed Amara. After a few rings, the phone was picked up.

"Moshi moshi?"a tired male voice answered.

Misaki knew immediately that it was Amara's boyfriend, Die.

"Konbanwa, Die-sama. It's Misaki. I'm sorry for calling so late but I need to talk to Amara,"Misaki replied.

"Hai, one second,"Die replied. Misaki heard covers shifting around and could hear Die faintly,"Amara, it's Saki."

"Domo, love..."Saki heard Amara say tiredly,"Preevyet, Saki..."

"Amara, I'm so sorry to call you so late but... I want to talk to you,"Misaki replied.

"Kunyeshna, what is it?"Amara asked as she sat up.

"I'm nervous and frightened about tomorrow. I was excited when Ruki proposed to me but the actual thought of me getting married tomorrow scares the living hell out of me,"Misaki said,"I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with Ruki and... I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me... but I get the feeling he is not going to go through with it."

"Saki, you're letting your emotions and mainly hormones get the better of you,"Amara said,"I had a little sitdown with Ruki a few days ago. I told him that he better not ditch you and that you love him more than anything. Ruki kept telling me he would never do that and said he loved you so much and the baby as well. I could tell her was being extremely sincere."

"Really?"Misaki asked sniffling.

"Da, very much so,"Amara said,"Now I wish a certain someone does that for me too."

"Hey!"Die growled playfully.

Misaki giggled at Die's reaction. Amara laughed as well then became serious again.

"Saki, my love. Tomorrow will go well and smooth. You and Ruki will be happily married. You'll both have your child in five months and your lives will be perfect,"Amara said with a smile,"If you're still not sure... call Ruki and I know that you'll feel better about the wedding."

"Domo arigato, Amara-chan,"Misaki said with a smile.

"Do itashimashite, Saki,"Amara said,"I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, Amara-chan,"Misaki said softly.

Amara hung up the phone and lied back down.

"I'm not sincere?"Die asked with playfulness in his voice as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Not now, Die... we have to wake up early tomorrow,"Amara replied burying her face in her pillow,"Besides I was kidding, you goof."

Misaki hung up her phone then sat there in the darkness. She looked at the clock to see it was 2 AM. She then glanced down at her stomach. It was small but you could tell she was pregnant. Misaki still had some doubt about the wedding. Right now, she really wanted to hear Ruki's voice. She picked her phone up again but dialed Ruki's number.

"Moshi moshi?"a tired Ruki answered.

"Ruki..."Misaki said softly.

"Saki... what's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"Ruki asked concerned.

"I just wanted to hear your voice,"Misaki said.

"Aww, my beautiful Saki..."Ruki said softly,"Something is wrong, please tell me."

"Ruki... you... you love me... right?"Misaki asked while biting her lip.

"Nani? Of course, I do,"Ruki replied,"I love you so much and I can't wait for tomorrow but why are you asking me if I love you. You know I do."

"I know... but I had to make sure. I'm just a little scared,"Misaki said,"You're my first real boyfriend... now you're my fiancee and tomorrow... you'll be my husband... I never thought that I would get married let alone find someone as wonderful as you."

"Saki... I know you have been hurt many, many times but I want to make your life better and to take care of you. Ai shiteru, Anda Misaki..."Ruki said.

"Ai shiteru mou, Ruki..."Misaki replied holding back tears.

)~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~(

Amara hummed softly as she applied some eyeshadow to Misaki's eyelids. She then stepped away to look at her with a smile.

"Da, it's wonderful!"Amara announced happily,"You look even more than usual beautiful."

Misaki giggled then looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed to see that Amara did make her beautiful. Misaki looked back at Amara.

"Domo, Amara,"Misaki said.

"Anytime,"Amara said then look at her pocketwatch,"Oh! the ceremony will start soon! I better go!"

Amara kissed Misaki's cheek,"I'll see you out there, my love!"

Amara quickly left the room and closed the door behind her. Misaki was now all alone in the room. She walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She wore beautiful strapless, silky gown that trailed a few feet behind her. She placed her hands on her stomach, rubbing it a little. She was still nervous but looked at her engagement ring which made her feel better. Misaki grabbed her flowers and left the room.

She was now at the doors to see all her friends and family. Importantly, she saw the man she loved more than life. As soon as the music began, she made her way down the aisle. Everyone was smiling at her as she made her way to Ruki. She looked up to see Amara smiling big at her along with Die and the rest of the GazettE. Her attention then focused onto Ruki who smiled at her making her heart melt. Ruki took her hand in his, grasping it firmly. Misaki didn't feel nervous at all but relieved. Everything was going perfectly.

As everything was drawing to a close, it was time to exchange the rings. Ruki grasped her left hand and slipped on the gold band. Misaki picked up his ring and placed the silver band onto his left hand.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"the priest announced.

Ruki looked at Misaki with a smile. He placed his hands on her cheeks as he gave her a chaste but passionate kiss. Misaki wrapped her arms around Ruki's neck to make the kiss deeper. Everyone cheered and clapped. Amara was trying to hold back her tears as she watched them. Ruki took her hand as they walked down the aisle to outside of the cathedral. Everyone followed them out to congratulate them. Misaki then turned to throw her bouquet. She tossed it quickly then turned to see who would catch it. To her surprise, she saw that Amara caught it making her laugh. Amara looked at the flowers then looked up at Die who was blushing like hell. Ruki and Misaki laughed as the entered the limo to take them to the reception.

At the reception, everyone was having a great time dancing, eating and drinking. Of course, Die and Uruha both got drunk causing an angry Amara to drag Die away from Uruha while Reita, Aoi, and Kai just laughed at them. Misaki and Ruki watched while laughing as well. Ruki then led Misaki out to the small garden that was behind the reception building. Ruki turned to her and kissed her softly.

"We're finally together, my beautiful Saki,"Ruki said smiling gently.

"I'm so happy..."Misaki said as she held him close.

Ruki held her close while taking in her scent. She smelled like sweet vanilla which was perfect on her soft skin. He then pulled away to rub her stomach.

"Soon we'll have our family,"Ruki replied.

"Hai... very soon,"Misaki said.

She saw his left hand stroking her stomach, seeing his wedding ring. She placed her left hand over his to see hers. Misaki smiled thoughtfully knowing that her life couldn't get any better than this. She looked up at Ruki to see him looking back at her with his dark eyes. He placed his hand over her cheek.

"Ai shiteru, my beautiful Saki..."Ruki whispered rubbing his thumb across her lower lip.

"Ai shiteru, Ruki..."Misaki murmured.

Ruki kissed her deeply while stroking her cheek. Misaki placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed just as deep. Ruki rubbed his hands down her arms to wrap them around her waist. He set his forehead on hers still keeping his eyes closed.

"With every step we take together for the rest of our lives... I'll love you forevermore,"Ruki whispered.


	3. With Every Heart Beat

Misaki looked out her window to see all of the colored trees losing all their leaves, signaling that winter was soon upon them. She sighed softly as she closed her book and got off the window sill to turn to thermostat up since it was cold. She pulled her sweater close as she began to clean up some of the living room. It was a very lonely and gloomy day again. She sighed again then heard the door open to reveal Ruki stepping in with their daughter by his side.  
"Mommy!"her daughter, Ayaka, cried happily  
"Hello, sweetheart,"Misaki said smiling big and picked up her five year old daughter,"Did you have fun with daddy today?"

"Hai! We went to the park and the ice cream shop and also to see Uncle Uruha, Uncle Aoi, Uncle Kai and Uncle Reita!"Ayaka replied happily.

"That's wonderful,"Misaki replied as she held her close.

"Daddy even bought me a new dress for tonight,"Ayaka said.

"He did, well then you will look beautiful tonight,"Misaki said as she set down Ayaka and kissed her head,"Then I will have to see it later."

"Can't I wear it right now?"Ayaka asked then looked up at Ruki.

"Wait til tonight, sweety,"Ruki replied kissed the top of her head,"Right now, let's go ahead and finish up some of your homework."

"Aww... all right, daddy,"Ayaka sighed in defeat.

"I'll help you, sweety,"Ruki said picking her up.

Ayaka giggled as she was picked up. Ruki took her over to the dining table and began to help Ayaka with her homework. Misaki was cleaning up some of the living room, glancing over at Ruki and Ayaka every once and awhile with a small smile on her lips. Ruki looked at her, catching one of her glances. He pursed his lips a little, making a kiss face at her. Misaki giggled a little and made the kiss face too.

Around seven, the family of three began to get ready for their outing. Misaki was applying some makeup and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled then turned to see Ayaka running into the room.

"Mama, mama! Look at my new dress!"Ayaka squealed twirling around.

She was wearing a powder blue dress that went down to her knees. Misaki smiled and picked her up.

"You look beautiful,"Misaki said.

Ruki walked into the room wearing black slacks and a black, silky button up shirt. Ruki walked over to his wife and child to kiss Misaki's forehead. Misaki smiled and looked at him with her sparkling eyes. Ruki smiled at her with his brillaint eyes looking at her.

"Ready, love?"Ruki asked.

"Hai,"Misaki said with a small nod.

Ruki and Misaki walked into the main area and slipped on their coats. Misaki helped Ayaka put on her coat then they slipped on their shoes.

On the way to the restaurant, Ruki held Misaki's hand in his, rubbing her hand with his thumb. She could feel him bring her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly with his delicate lips. Misaki smiled more as she caressed his hand. Misaki couldn't be happier in her entire life. They arrived at the restaurant in ten minutes. Ruki carried little Ayaka in while Misaki walked beside them. They walked in and told the maitre'd that they were meeting someone here. They walked into the main dining area, looking for their friends. Misaki immediately smiled when she saw a certain flaming, redheaded Russian run up to her.

"Saki-chan, my dearest!"Amara cried happily while hugging Misaki tightly.

"Amara-chan, I'm so happy to see you,"Misaki said smiling.

"Da, same here. I'm glad we finally found a night to actually get together where Ruki and Die aren't so busy,"Amara said looking at Misaki with her hazel eyes.

"Hai,"Misaki said with a small nod. She then looked to see Die joined Amara's side with their four year old daughter, Ame, in his arms,"Konbanwa, Die-sama."

"Konbanwa, Misaki-chan,"Die said hugging her with his free arm.

A few weeks after Ruki and Misaki were married, Die proposed to Amara and were married almost a year later from Ruki and Misaki.

"Konnichiwa, Auntie Misaki!"Ame said with a smile.

"Hello, sweety,"Misaki said kissing Ame's forehead.

"Aunt Amara!"Ayaka squealed.

"Come here you!"Amara giggled taking Ayaka from Ruki and planting a kiss on her cheek,"How's my favorite little niece?"

"Good!"Ayaka giggled.

"Hey, Ruki. You're looking well,"Amara said smiling at the vocalist while lightly punching his arm.

"Hai, you as well, Amara-chan,"Ruki replied grinning.

After they all greeted each other, they sat down and began to talk as they looked through their menus. Ayaka and Ame were coloring on their paper menus and talking to each other while their parents conversed.

"So, Misaki-chan, Ruki-san, your anniversary is coming up soon,"Amara said with a smile.

"Yeah, what are you guys going to do?"Die asked looking up at them.

"We're not sure,"Misaki said almost sadly.

"I want to take her somewhere for a three to four day weekend and..."Ruki trailed off while scratching the back of his head,"do something extra "special" with Misaki."

Misaki blushed when she heard him say that. It's been a couple months since her and Ruki have made love. They didn't want to do it where Ayaka would hear them or walk in on them.

"Well, Amara and I won't mind taking care of Ayaka for the long weekend,"Die said.

"That's right. We'd enjoy having her and plus the girls can keep each other company,"Amara said,"I'll be taking a few days off anyway."

"Are you sure?"Ruki asked surprised.

"Hai, it's your guys' anniversary,"Die said,"You need to do something special."

"Thanks, guys... we owe you one,"Ruki said smiling more.

"Well, you can do the same for us for our anniversary,"Amara said grasping Die's hand.

"Of course,"Misaki said,"Yours is next month, ne?"

"Hai, almost five years,"Die said kissing Amara's head making Amara giggle.

Misaki and Ruki smiled at their friends. Ruki was relieved to know that they could leave Ayaka with them and that he could take Misaki away for a weekend. He had everything planned out perfectly.

"Domo arigato, Die-sama, Amara-chan,"Ruki thanked with a nod.

"Da, kunyeshna,"Amara said,"We hope you have "fun"."

Ruki noticed the slight smirk on Amara's face. Die noticed this and chuckled a little. Ruki laughed as well and leaned on the table a little.

"I know you guys have fun too,"Ruki replied smirking.

"Nani?!"Amara asked.

"Oh, come on, you two are like rabbits,"Misaki said laughing a little.

Amara placed her face in her hands while Die shook his head and placed his hand over his eyes with a sigh while Ruki and Misaki laughed at them.

Ruki and Misaki walked through the doors of an exquisite hotel in Hokkaido. Ruki walked up to the desk clerk and told her about his reservation. The small girl behind the desk smiled and nodded. She handed him the key and told them to enjoy their stay. Ruki and Sachi walked up a couple flights of stairs to get to their room. Eventually they made it making Misaki drop her luggage and plop down on the bed. Ruki laughed at her as he placed their bags into the closet so they could hang their stuff up later.

"Finally, after several hours of driving,"Misaki groaned as she stretched out on the bed,"a nice soft bed and time to relax."

"Hai,"Ruki said as he made his way over to her.

"What should we do first?"Misaki asked as she kept her eyes closed, loving the feeling of the softs sheets and covers.

All she could feel was weight on the bed then on her abdomen. She opened her eyes to see Ruki straddling her. He bent down to her ear and licked the outer shell.

"I have one idea in mind,"Ruki replied huskily in her ear while nibbling it more.

"Sounds like a good idea,"Misaki said running her fingers through his hair.

Ruki began to hungerily kiss Misaki's neck while placing his left hand over her right breast, slightly squeezing it. Misaki groaned as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. His hands slid up her shirt to feel her soft skin underneath. Misaki began to unbutton the front of his shirt while moving her hands over his shoulders to slip the shirt off. Ruki tore off his shirt but not interrupting their kiss. He rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip to gain entrance.

Both wanted this badly for as long as they could remember. Misaki broke away from the kiss to removed her shirt. Ruki helped her remove her bra as well and threw it aside. His lips latched to her right nipple and twirled his tongue around the small mound. Misaki couldn't help but groan slightly as her fingers ran through his hair. Ruki gave her other breast the same attention then kissed back up to her lips. He passionately kissed her lips while his hands went down her pants to caress her skin underneath her panties. Misaki began to undo his pants and unbuckled them. Ruki broke away from the kiss to look into her stormy eyes.

"Ai shiteru, Misaki..."Ruki whispered as he brushed his lips against hers.  
"Ai shiteru mou, Ruki..."Misaki murmured softly.

Ruki slipped out of his pants and boxers as Misaki did the same. Ruki began to caress from her legs, up her sides to her neck. He pushed Misaki down onto her back and straddled her. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips while massaging her hips. Misaki slowly reached for his member and began to stroke the already hardened member. Ruki moaned into the kiss as he started feeling his climax. He then grabbed her hands and pinned them, not wanting to come yet. He smirked at her causing her to smirk back. He released her hands and spread her legs then eased himself into her. Misaki couldn't help but shudder and turned her head. Ruki held onto her hips and began to move back and forth slowly.

He began to pick up the pace after awhile, having a layer of sweat cover their bodies. Misaki dug her nails into his shoulders as she cried out everytime he thrusted into her. Ruki bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes tight. Both were so close, they were at their peak.

"R-Ruki!"Misaki cried out, digging her nails into him more.

"Saki..."Ruki breathed out as he threw his head back.

Misaki shuddered and fell back against the pillows as she felt Ruki released his hot seed into her. Ruki looked back down on her and smiled weakly. Misaki smiled back while placing a hand on his cheek. Ruki kissed the palm of her hand then leaned down to kiss her while supporting himself with his elbows on either side of her. Misaki smiled a little and held him close as they kissed. Ruki's hands began to massage her sides slowly while still kissing her lips and slowly pulled out of her. He pulled away to look at her face. Misaki opened her eyes to see his dark orbs look back into hers.

"My beautiful Saki-chan..."Ruki whispered.

Misaki couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little as she stroked back his blonde locks. She could feel Ruki's hard member rub against her inner thighs. Misaki sat up only to push him onto his back which surprised Ruki. Misaki smiled a little and kissed his lips softly. Ruki smirked into the kiss while letting his hands trail down her body. She lightly stroked his member making him buck his hips a little.

He couldn't help but cringe a little,"Now it's starting to hurt, Saki."

"Gomen, watashi ai,"Misaki said giving him a light peck on the lips.

Misaki slid his hard member into her warmth, making her sigh softly. She began to move up and down slowly while Ruki let out a groan. He placed his hands on her hips to help her move faster and easier. Ruki clenched his eyes shut and began to moan louder. Misaki closed her eyes as she began to move quicker and faster. More sweat began to cover both their bodies as they moved. Misaki cried out as she straightened her back. She then slumped forward onto Ruki's chest. Ruki wrapped his arms around her as his chest rose and fell heavily. She buried her face into his neck while trying to regain her breath.

After a few minutes, Misaki layed next to him only to have Ruki's arms embrace her tightly. Misaki smiled while placing small kisses on his neck. Ruki stroked back her hair then looked down at her. He nuzzled his head against hers.  
"Stay with me forever?"Ruki whispered, still stroking her hair back.

"Of course, I will, Ruki..."Misaki replied softly,"Always."  
"Thank you... I love you..."Ruki murmured softly.

"I love you too..."Misaki said.

Misaki closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep in Ruki's arms. Her life was complete now with the man she loved and their loving daughter. She had everything she could ever want.


	4. Under the Sakura Tree

Sachi brought her jacket a little closer as stared up at the sakura tree. She could tell that fall was quickly approaching. Some of the flowers were flowing freely to the ground. She was waiting for Kai since he wanted to talk with her. Sachi looked through the her little pink photo album she had that contained her and Kai from the past couple years. She smiled to herself as she looked through it. Kai is the only guy in high school who treated her kindly and she was ecstatic when he asked her out.

Sachi closed the little sakura blossom covered book and placed it into her bag. She looked up to see that Kai was slowly approaching her wearing a long black knit coat and his knit beanie that had random buttons on it. Sachi smiled big as she stood up to greet him. Kai looked up to see her and softly smiled to himself. He brought her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. He took in the sweet scent of her skin. He loved the smell of cherry blossoms on her delicate, procelain flesh. He pulled away to look into her honey eyes.

"I missed you, Kai-san,"Sachi said,"I tried to text you..."

"Gomen... I've been busy, Sachi-chan,"Kai replied running a hand up her back.

"It's all right,"Sachi replied with a smile as she held him tighter. She then looked up at him with a smile,"I have something for you, Kai-san."

"Nani desu ka?"Kai asked looking down at her.

Sachi reached into her bag and pulled out the photo album. She presented it to him.

"I made this for you, Kai-san,"Sachi said softly with a smile on her pink lips.

Kai looked at the little pink booklet then at her with a surprised look. He carefully took it from her and opened it to see photos of him with Sachi, along with little journal entries.

Sachi waited for his reply as he looked through it. She wrung her hands a little,"Do... you like it, Kai-san?"

Kai looked up at her with his dark eyes and smiled softly but frowned a little,"I do, Sachi-chan."

"What's wrong?"Sachi asked feeling her heart sink a little.

Kai closed his eyes and hung his head a little,"We need to talk, Sachi-chan."

Sachi was beginning to freak on the inside. She wrung her hands more now until they started hurting. Kai looked back up at her with eyes that would break anyone's heart with sadness.

"Sachi-chan... we... are both going to college soon and I decided to study out of the country. I... I think that we should separate for awhile... it's a possibility we will find someone else when we're at school..."Kai explained.

Hearing this broke Sachi's heart. How could this happen? Did she do something to drive him away like this?

"So... so it's over?"Sachi asked feeling tears form in her eyes.

Kai looked down so he couldn't see her depressed face. He stuck his hands into his pockets. He knew this would happen and he hated himself for it but he thought this was for the best,"Don't... you love me anymore? Did you even love me at all?"

"Of course! I... just feel that we'll meet someone when we go to school..."Kai said. He bowed then turned,"Gomenasai, Sachi-chan... ai shiteru..."

He whispered the last part then ran off. Sachi just watched him in surprise as tears spilled from her eyes. She bit her lip and sat down on the bench. She placed her hands in her face. Sakura blossoms continued to fall around her, as if trying to comfort her.

In the spring time, Kai was sorting through some boxes as he cleaning up his dorm room. He decided to go home for spring break and had a box full of items he could take to his brother. While he was cleaning up more of his dorm, something fell out of a box. Kai noticed that it was a little pink booklet. His eyes lit up, immediately knowing what it was. He carefully picked it up and looked through it.

Sachi... how Kai had missed her so much. Hopefully, when he gets home he'll be able to find her and talk to her. He kept looking through the photo album. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He made a stupid mistake of letting Sachi go. He loved her more than anything still and wanted to tell her that. Kai packed up a few more things, along with some clothes and headed out to his car.

On his way back home, Kai kept thinking about Sachi. Now that he found the little photo album he gave her, he knew that he needed her. Sachi was the only person to ever really make him happy back in school. Before Kai knew it, he arrived to his house only to be greeted by his parents and his brother. Kai got out of the driver's side and he hugged his family.

Kai's mother served a special lunch and they were talking to Kai about college and everything else. Kai said that college was wonderful but he hasn't found anyone. His father and mother said that he would find someone eventually. Though the only one for Kai is Sachi. After lunch, Kai said that he was going to go for a walk. He went to his room and grabbed Sachi's little photo book. He headed out the door, making his way to the park where he last left Sachi. When he arrived, there was no one there but him.

'Of course...'Kai thought to himself,'How can I be so dumb? The girl I love more than anything is not going to show up.'

Kai took out the photo album and began to look through it. All his treasured memories with Sachi will only be in this photo album and he couldn't create anymore with her. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought of her and how much he misses her.

"Kai-san?"a gentle voice said to him.

Kai lifted his head and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Sachi standing before him. Her hair was a little longer but she still looked so beautiful. He wondered if this was all a dream since it seemed so surreal. Or maybe, fate was kind to him to make things right with Sachi. Kai walked over to her.

"Sachi-chan... I'm so happy to see you,"Kai said taking her hands in his.

"You... you are?"she asked surprised.

"Hai... Sachi-chan... I'm an idiot and didn't know I was thinking. I lost the best thing that's happened in my life... and I'm not going to make that mistake ever again,"Kai said looking deeply into her eyes as a couple more tears fell.

"Kai-san..."Sachi sniffed as she looked at him.

Kai placed both his hands on her cheeks only to bring her into a gentle but passionate liplock. Sachi wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled into the kiss. Kai pulled away after a bit and looked into her honey eyes.

"Ai shiteru..."Kai whispered nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Ai shiteru mou..."Sachi murmured with a smile.

Kai smiled as he kissed her again only to bring her into his arms to embrace her with all the love he had. Cherry blossoms began to fall around the couple and knew that these two would be reunited under the sakura tree.


	5. Moonlight Caresses

Kyo kissed along her soft skinned neck, loving how sweet her scent smelled. He could smell it wafting in the air. He lightly breathed against her neck, letting her feel how steamy it was. He could feel his beloved Sachi move underneath him. He could tell that she was loving what he was doing to her. He smirked to himself and continued to breathe against her skin while moving down her torso. He knew that he loved her more than anything. That's why he took her out for a night of fun to show her how much he loved her.

Kyo picked her up from her place since he told her earlier that day that he wanted to treat her to a good night. Sachi was thrilled and dressed in skinny jeans and a comfortable, fuzzy white sweater. When Kyo came to pick her up, he thought she looked beautiful and cute at the same time. Kyo then took her to a nice, little Italian restaurant. While they were talking, Kyo focused on Sachi's eyes. He loved how beautiful they were. They were so unique on her. He could get lost in those pools of honey any day. He wouldn't care either.

After dinner, Kyo took her to the park they loved to walk through. Instead of going to their usual spot, Kyo took her to a clearing that was surrounded by the trees and bushes. No one would even know that they were there. Kyo wanted tonight to be special. He just hoped that Sachi would go for what he had in mind. They both layed out on the grass to look up at the sky and held hands. Kyo decided to take the initiative and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He could feel Sachi kiss him back which made his stomach flip. Kyo cherished the kissed her shared with Sachi.

No girl has ever had an impact on him like this. He loved every bit of her and he knew he always would. Sachi managed to ensnare his heart but he hasn't regretted it. He gave Sachi his heart, knowing that she would take care of it. He continued to kiss Sachi lightly and made the kiss deeper which led from one thing to another.

Kyo was straddling her hips, her shirt and bra already gone. His lips were brushing against her torso as he moved down. Kyo closed his eyes as he indulged in the feeling of Sachi's skin against his lips. He placed butterfly kisses along her stomach while removing her pants. Sachi sifted her fingers through Kyo's short black and blonde hair. Kyo hooked his fingers around her panties then swiftly pulled them off. His tattooed hands moved along her thighs to her warmth. He breathed lightly against her warmth, making her groan. He could see that she was already wet which made Kyo's groin twitch. He slipped two fingers into her moist chamber, pumping them in and out slower then faster.

He could hear Sachi's moans and mewls come through her pink lips. Kyo could feel himself growing hard as he listened to her begging for him. Kyo licked along her entrance to taste her precum, making him shudder, and used the tip of his tongue to twirl it around the bundle of nerves. Sachi bucked her hips lightly and clutched Kyo's hair. Pleasure shot through every vein of her body. She gasped and panted as she felt Kyo move his tongue faster. Sachi nearly screamed when she felt his lithe, slippery appendage slide into her entrance. Kyo's tongue moved every which way, tasting all he can of her.

Sachi felt her climax rise faster and faster with each lick and suckle. He rubbed her inner thighs near her entrance to give her more pleasure. Sachi moaned out Kyo's name slowly as she came. Kyo lapped up all of her honey, loving how good she tasted. Kyo licked up the last bit then looked at her with his dark eyes, "Oishi, Sachi-chan."

Sachi shivered as Kyo spoke in a husky voice. She could hear the lust through the way he spoke. Kyo kissed her left inner thigh then returned to her face. Sachi placed her hands on his cheeks to bring him into a kiss. Kyo greatly kissed her back while rubbing his still clothed crotch against her throbbing mound. Sachi whimpered into the kiss, wanting Kyo now. Kyo pulled away slightly to sit up. He began to unbutton his black shirt and let it slide off his strong, ink covered shoulders. Sachi could see the tattoos the decorated his skin. In the moonlight, they made Kyo look absolutely divine. Kyo began to perspire a little since he could feel heat radiating off of his beloved.

Sachi looked up at Kyo and admired him as if he was a piece of art. The light of the moon reflected off of Kyo, making his body shine. She could see every contour of his abs and chest. Sachi could feel her need for Kyo grow more as she looked at him. Sachi was lucky to win the heart of the man before her. Any Dir en grey fangirl would kill for this moment. Sachi knew that she loved Kyo and she would never take his love for granted. Sachi placed a hand over Kyo's cheek to bring him back to her. Kyo did what she wished and returned to her embrace. Kyo pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Kyo begin to remove his pants but never broke the kiss. He kicked them off to leave himself completely nude like his lover. Kyo brought her legs over his hips to position himself at her entrance. Kyo pulled away to look into her hazel eyes. He stroke a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled at her. Sachi smiled back at him making Kyo's heart melt. Her smile always made Kyo's heart fly.

Kyo placed a peck on her lips and looked into her eyes again, "Ai shiteru, Sachi-chan..."

Sachi ran her hands up Kyo's art covered arms to place them on his taut shoulders, "Aishteru mou, Kyo-san..."

Kyo smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. Kyo then slowly began to push himself into Sachi. Sachi gasped at first but not because it hurt. She has made love to Kyo many times but tonight felt different. It wasn't a bad different either. It was like the night belonged to them. Kyo placed his hands onto her hips as he began to move in and out of her at a slow pace. Kyo wanted this to last and for both of them to feel pleasure. He rubbed her hips slightly as he began to quicken his pace. He didn't want to close his eyes from the pleasure, he wanted to look at his Sachi. He wanted to make sure she was feeling the ecstasy as well.

Sachi wrapped her legs around Kyo's waist, wanting him to be closer to her. Kyo leaned down to place kisses and nips along her collarbone. He then buried his face into his neck and grunted low with each thrust. Sachi wrapped her arms around his head to clutch his hair. Kyo suckled at her neck a little, knowing that he was leaving a hickey. Kyo could feel his climax come faster making him move his hips quicker. Sachi cried out each time which brought Kyo closer and closer to the edge. Her hot breath panted against his ear as she moaned. He bit his lip then moaned out Sachi's when he spilled his hot seed inside of her. Kyo could also feel her essence run down his member. He rode out his climax slowly then held himself up by his hands.

He looked down at Sachi who looked completely spent. He smiled weakly at her then slowly leaned down to kiss her lips. Sachi kissed back with a gentle smile. Kyo carefully pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms. Kyo nuzzled his face to hers and smiled lightly. Sachi cuddled close to Kyo and closed her eyes. Kyo looked down at Sachi to see she was slowly falling asleep. Kyo kissed her forehead lightly then looked back up into the sky. The moon seemed brighter, as if smiling down on the two lovers. Kyo knew that tonight turned out to be special after all.


	6. Sweet Caresses

Sachi bounced her leg rapidly as she sat on the toilet. She couldn't believe that this was happening. How could she be so stupid? She was usually careful. Sachi chewed at her fingernails that were almost to the bone now. Three minutes was such a long time to wait for something like this. Her life would be determined in the next two minutes now. She stood up and paced the bathroom. She then thought back onto that night. Sachi remember how sensual Kyo was. She blushed slightly and bit her lip. She then grabbed the test that was on the sink. Positive.

She slid to the floor and brought her legs to her chest and place her face into her knees. She felt some tears slide down her cheeks. What was she going to tell Kyo? She wiped her eyes and knew that she had to tell him. She was still afraid of what he was going to say. But she knew that she had to tell him sooner rather than later. Sachi changed into a simple creme summer dress and then slipped into her sandals. She grabbed her purse with a soft sigh, thinking to herself that she can do this. She loved Kyo and she knew that she loved her unborn child. She just hoped that Kyo would be all right with this.

They have been together so long. She knew that Kyo wanted to be a daddy but he would never express it to his fans and interviewers. She found this out when her and Kyo were talking about their future together. The way that Kyo spoke to her about their relationship, he sounded dead serious when he said he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. She felt confident telling him that he was going to be a father, but she still had doubt in the back of her mind.

Before she knew it, she was at Kyo's front door. Sachi carefully knocked on the door and now waited for Kyo to answer it. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. It almost felt painful. She nibbled the inside of her lip lightly. It seemed like time had slowed down considerably, even when Kyo was opening the door. Kyo looked down at her then smiled wide.

"Sachi-chan! I didn't think I would see you today!" Kyo said with a large smile on his face. He brought her into a tight hug while kissing her hair, "I'm so happy that you're here."

Sachi melted in Kyo's arms and smiled contently. Kyo's warm arms always made her feel protected and loved. Sachi held him back then looked up at him. Kyo looked at her with a soft smile and pressed his lips to hers. Sachi kissed him back gently, letting her fingers sift through his short blonde hair. Kyo then pulled away after a bit to nuzzle her nose, "What brings you here, ai?"

"To see you, of course," Sachi giggled and gave him a peckon the lips, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"All right. Let's go in the living room," Kyo said kissing her nose and led her inside.

Sachi walked into Kyo's place with him and removed her sandals. Kyo then turned to look at her, flashing her another smile, "Do you want anything to drink, Sachi-chan?"

"No, no. I'm fine, Kyo-san," Sachi said sitting down on his couch. She began to wring her hands a little. She was so nervous but looked up at Kyo to see his sweet face, "Kyo-san... I..."

Kyo noticed that she was fiddling with her hands. He smiled gently and grasped her hands in his. He knew that she was nervous about telling him something. Kyo rubbed her hands lightly, "What is it, ai? You can tell me."

Sachi stared into Kyo's almost black eyes. She could get lost in his eyes. She smiled and held his hands tighter, "Kyo-san, you know I love you right?"

"Of course, ai," Kyo said with a smile and kissed her nose.

Sachi smiled lightly and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Kyo."

Kyo went wide eyed with surprise. Sachi didn't think he was happy at first and felt tears well in her eyes. She knew that Kyo would not be happy about this. She then went wide eyed when Kyo brought her into his arms, squeezing her tightly. He then pulled away to place kisses on her face.

"This is great, Sachi-chan!" Kyo replied happily and felt a few tears fall.

Kyo was so thrilled that he was having a child with the woman he loved most. Kyo knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He just had to ask her at the right time and when he had a ring. He placed a kiss on her lips while stroking her hair back. His beloved Sachi was carrying his child. Kyo then got off the couch and sat in front of Sachi, placing his head against her stomach. He gave it a fentle kiss,"Hello, baby. I'm your daddy and I love you. I love your mommy too."

Sachi looked at Kyo and felt tears slip from her eyes. She was so happy right now and stroked his hair back lightly. Kyo then looked back up at her. He sat by her again and kissed her deeply. She then felt Kyo's hand rubbing her stomach as she kissed him. Sachi knew that Kyo and her were going to live a happy life together.


	7. Day to Shine

Sachi stared at herself in the mirror. She never thought this day would come. It seemed distant to her but she was glad that it has finally come. Her friend, Amara, was standing behind her and fixing her hair. Amara slowly curled her long, silky hair with a smile on her pale face. Sachi looked back at her friend, a nervous look on her face.

Amara took notice of the apprehensive look and smiled lightly, "It'll be all right, Sachi-chan. This is your day to shine."

Sachi smiled lightly and nodded, "You're right... at least you'll be by my side."

"Da, of course," Amara replied with a smile.

Amara finished up her hair and then walked in front of Sachi to look at her. Amara hugged her friend and looked into Sachi's honey eyes, "You look beautiful. You'll be amazing."

Amara then left the room so Sachi could gather herself. Sachi looked at herself inthe mirror again. She took in a deep breath, knowing that she could do this. She stood up from her seat and fixed the creases in her dress. She then lightly ran her hand over her stomach. She smiled softly and knew that she had the courage to do this. Sachi opened the door and left the room to the main hall.

Sachi approached the large oak doors that lead down the long red carpet. At the end, she saw Kyo. He had a smile on his face but he looked scared before she smiled back at him. She didn't want him to be afraid of her running away on this day.

The music began when Sachi took her first step. She carefully walked down the aisle, seeing her close friends and a few relatives. As she got closer to Kyo, her heart was beating faster and faster in her chest. She swore it was going to jump out of her chest and run away. Before Sachi knew it, she was in front of Kyo. Her face was flushed a light red color but seeing her like this made Kyo smile. Sachi then looked to see Amara next to her with a smile and gave Sachi a small thumbs up, making Sachi giggle.

Kyo lightly took Sachi's right hand in his, squeezing it lightly. Sachi smiled more and looked at the man before them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Nishimura Toohru and Sano Sachi in holy matrimony," the priest said with a smile.

This seemed so surreal to Sachi. She didn't think this day would happen at all. She was going to be with Kyo for forever and with their child that was growing in Sachi's stomach. She didn't want it any other way.

Before she knew it, it was time to close their ceremony with a kiss. Kyo looked down at Sachi and whispered "I love you" to her. Sachi blinked back tears as she told him she loved him. Kyo placed his right hand under her chin and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss. Sachi wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck, kissing him back just as passionate. She smiled into the kiss when Kyo rubbed his hand over her small, baby bump.

When they both parted, Kyo took her hand back into his and they walked down the aisle as their friends and relatives cheered. Sachi couldn't be happier right now. They both approached their car to take the to the reception. Sachi nearly forgot to through her bouquet of lillies. She quickly turned to see that it smacked Amara in the face, making her whine in pain. Amara blinked at the flowers then looked up at her boyfriend, Die, who was smirking at her.

Sachi and Kyo laughed at them both before turning back to the car. Kyo helped Sachi get into the car then sat next to her. Kyo brought Sachi into his arms and kissed her softly. Sachi kissed back just as soft, feeling warm all over. Kyo pulled away to look at her with a smile and stroking her cheek softly with his thumb.

"I love you more than life, Sachi-chan... I always will," Kyo said softly, staring into her light eyes.

"I love you too, Kyo... I will love you forever," Sachi replied staring back into his umber eyes.

Kyo brought into another kiss while rubbing his hand over her growing stomach. Sachi placed her hand over his, making her feel warm again. Sachi knew that her life was complete.


	8. Good Life

Sachi looked up at the sky as she sat on her deck, sipping her jasmine green tea. The warm breeze blew through her hair, making her close her eyes in content. It was such a wonderful day, especially since it was a nice day to be lazy. The sun seemed to beam onto her skin, warming every inch of her. The wind evened out the warmth with its cool caress. Sachi took another sip of her tea as she reopened her eyes to see the clouds float by.

She then felt arms wrap around her from behind and she was being pulled against a strong chest. Sachi looked back and smiled to see Kyo. Kyo looked down at her with a smile, snaking his arms around her waist. Sachi scooched back to relax against Kyo's strong chest. She looked down at Kyo's left hand to see his white gold wedding band. Sachi couldn't help but smile as she saw this. Kyo placed soft kisses on her head. She smiled and closed her eyes to indulge in Kyo's sweet kisses and soft touches.

"Did you manage to put Ryuu-chan down for a nap?" Sachi asked looking back up at him.

"Yup, I fed him and wrapped him up in his favorite blanket," Kyo replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Sachi said turning to look at him, "You're amazing."

Kyo chuckled lightly and shook his head, "No, you are. You were the one who carried him for nine months."

Sachi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kyo wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him. Kyo kissed her head then looked down at her, "Aishiteru, kanai."

Sachi smiled and kissed his shoulder, "Aishiteru mou, shujin."

Kyo smiled lightly to himself and leaned down to kiss her. Sachi gladly kissed him back while rubbing his back. He kissed Sachi's bottom lip lightly as Sachi kissed his top lip. Sachi pulled away to look at him. Kyo looked into her honey eyes as he stroked back her hair.

Sachi knew that her life was complete now with Kyo by her side and they had their four month old son. Now they could only look forward to the future.


	9. Baby Steps

"Come on, Ryuu-chan. Come on," Kyo replied trying to help Ryuu stand up, "You can do it, buddy."

Kyo was trying to help his son start walking and so far Ryuu was able to walk a couple steps then fall on his butt. Kyo helped Ryuu steady and Ryuu began to take a step forward. Ryuu then fell on his butt, making him cry. Kyo quickly picked him up and held him close, "Awww, it's ok."

Kyo bounced him a little and kissed his head. Sachi then walked into the room to see them both. Sachi then sat next to Kyo, "He still falls on his butt. He will get there eventually."

"I know he can do it," Kyo said continuing to bounce Ryuu on his knee. He then looked at his son, "You can do it."

Ryuu looked up at Kyo with his big, brown eyes. He then smiled big at Kyo and then looked at Sachi, reaching up to her. Sachi chuckled lightly and took Ryuu into her arms. Ryuu nuzzled his face into her shoulder while yawning. Sachi rubbed little Ryuu's back, helping him fall asleep. Kyo walked next to his wife and placed a kiss on Ryuu's forehead.

Sachi smiled and began to walk to the nursery to place Ryuu down for a nap. She placed the sleeping infant into his crib then covered him with his blue fleece blanket that had a pattern of white sheep jumping. Sachi leaned a little on the crib to stare down at her son. She could remember the day that he was born. Kyo was by her side to give her encouragement, holding her hand to let her squeeze the hell out of it from pain and he even stroked her hair back to place kisses on her head.

After Ryuu was born, Sachi was extremely tired and had slept for a good long time. When she woke up, she saw that Kyo was holding a small bundle in his arms. A smile was spread across his face as he looked down lovingly at his baby. Sachi had never seen Kyo with such a serene look before. Seeing him like this made Sachi love him even more. She knew that Kyo would make a wonderful father.

Kyo said that he never wanted to raise his child like his parents raised him. Kyo vowed that he would do anything to raise his son right and show him love. Sachi knew that Kyo was dead serious when he told her this. Sachi only smiled at him and held his hand, saying that she was going to stand beside him all the way. Kyo smiled and thanked her for staying by him and also for giving him a family.

Kyo came up behind Sachi to wrap his arms around her. He set his chin on her shoulder to gaze down at his son sleeping. Kyo smiled to himself then placed a gentle kiss on Sachi's shoulder. Sachi smiled then turned her head slightly to place a kiss on his cheek. Kyo turn to kiss her lips softly.

"I love you, Sachi-chan," Kyo whispered with a smile and placed another kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Kyo-kun," Sachi said softly and kissed him back.

For the rest of the day, Kyo was helping Sachi clean up the house since Ryuu was asleep. They managed to rearrange the living room since they were tired of the old placing and wanted to do something new with their living room. Before they knew it, it was near dinner time and Sachi began to make dinner. While the couple made dinner, Kyo heard Ryuu crying from his room. Sachi goraned lightly since her hands were busy at the stove.

"Don't worry, love. I got it," Kyo replied washing his hands.

"Thank you, Kyo," Sachi said smiling softly at him.

Kyo walked towards Ryuu's room then opened the door to see the nine month old infant crying. Kyo picked him up and held him close while rubbing his back. Kyo bounced him a little to calm down his crying. Kyo then decided that Ryuu was hungry since he only changed his diapers a couple hours ago. He took his son towards the kitchen and placed him onto the floor while Kyo went to mix a bottle of formula. As Kyo placed the formula in the microwave to heat it up, he decided to go check on Ryuu to check up on him.

Kyo saw the little baby look up at him with a smile as he held onto the coffee table. Kyo chuckled when he saw his smile. Kyo watched in awe as Ryuu let go of the coffee and began to walk towards him. Kyo nearly felt his heart stop as he watched this. Kyo then got down on one knee while reaching towards Ryuu.

"Sachi! Sachi, come quick!" Kyo shouted.

Sachi immediately ran into the room, "What!? What!?"

Sachi then looked down to see that Ryuu was walking towards Kyo. Her jaw nearly dropped as she watched this. She coudn't believe it was happening. Little Ryu was actually walking!

"Come to daddy! Come to daddy!" Kyo replied excitedly as he continued to hold his arms out to him.

Ryuu smiled big and reached for his father. There were a couple times where he looked like he was going to land on his bum but he stayed up. Ryuu finally made it to Kyo, making Kyo wrap his arms around the baby. Kyo hugged him tightly and smiled wide. He was ecstatic that his son was walking now. He then sat on the couch and stood Ryuu in front of him, "Go to mommy."

Sachi smiled and giggled then sat on her knees. She held out her arms as she smiled more, "Come to mommy, sweety."

Ryuu steadied himself then slowly walked over to Sachi. Sachi couldn't help but feel her heart melt as she saw her little Ryuu walk to her. Sachi held him tightly as he walked up to her. She kissed his head and told him that he was a good boy.

Sachi soon went back to making dinner since she didn't want it to burn and Kyo decided to feed Ryuu. Before Sachi finished dinner, Kyo had Ryuu on his shoulder to burp him. Once Ryuu burped and began to fall asleep on Kyo's shoulder, he took his son back to the nursery. Kyo carefully placed him in his crib and covered him up with his favorite blanket. Kyo kissed his head with a smile, "Oyasumi nasai, Ryuu-chan."

Kyo quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. He walked back into the kitchen to see that Sachi finished up dinner. She served it and the couple had a small conversation. They were both excited that Ryuu was walking but they needed to cherish those moments since he was going to grow up fast. After dinner, Sachi and Kyo cleaned up and decided to watch some television. As they watched television, Kyo hels Sachi close to him and placed kisses on her head.

Both of them began to get very sleepy after an hour so they decided to go to bed. Kyo decided to carry Sachi to their room. He turned off the television and picked up Sachi bridal style. As he carried her to their bedroom, Sachi giggled and held onto him tightly. As soon as Kyo entered their room, he dropped her onto the bed. He crawled over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sachi kissed him back and ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. Kyo pulled away slightly to look at her.

"I love you more than life, Sachi-chan..." Kyo whispered while placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sachi stroked Kyo's hair back more then let her right hand drag down to his cheek, cupping it lightly, "I love you more than anything... "

Kyo smiled and placed another gentle kiss on her lips. He then layed beside her, holding Sachi tightly to him. He had a content look on his face as he held his wife close. Sachi smiled as she closed her eyes as well. Both were too content to move and fell asleep the way they were.


	10. Spring Breeze

Kyo had his eyes closed as he took in the fresh spring day. It was extremely warm for the end of March. Usually it was cold and the sakura blossoms wouldn't be the trees were in full bloom and flying around him in the warm breeze. It was days like this that made him feel content and relaxed.

Kyo slowly opened his eyes to see his wife and his two year old child playing in the grass of the park. He couldn't help but smile at them both. Sachi was rolling a ball towards Ryuu and he ran towards the ball with his arms outstretched. Ryuu laughed and then ran towards Kyo with the ball. Kyo smiled and opened his arms to his son.

Ryuu stared up at his father with his dark umber eyes, "Daddy! Daddy! Play with mama and me!"

Kyo laughed and nodded, "Hai."

Kyo got up when Ryuu grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Sachi. Sachi couldn't help but giggle as she watched this. Kyo finally approached Sachi and looked up at her citrine eyes. Sachi gave him a soft smile then placed a kiss on his lips.

"Nice of you to join us, love," Sachi giggled lightly.

"Of course," Kyo chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Ryuu tugged at Kyo's pant leg making Kyo look down at the small child. Ryuu had his lip pursed which made him look cute. Ryuu looked like Kyo when Kyo was a baby.

"Daddy! I wanna play!" Ryuu whined lightly.

Kyo smirked then picked the child up quickly and threw him over his shoulder. Ryuu began to laugh when Kyo began to run around. Sachi couldn't help but laugh and think that her husband and son looked so cute together.

Sachi sat down on the grass as she watched them both. She had a loving look on her face as she gazed at them both. She had no idea that this would ever happen or if she would ever be happy like this. After she lost the love of her life, she didn't think she would ever be pulled from the darkness. She was intimidated by Kyo at first but she learned that he was the sweetest man you will ever meet. She loved Kyo more than anything and he did so much for her. He was there to talk to her and he even held her after she had her nightmares. She owed so much to Kyo and she felt like she still gave her a happy life and they have their little boy Ryuu.

She looked up to see that Kyo came back with Ryuu on his shoulders. Kyo looked down at Sachi with a smile across his thin lips, "What are you up to, ai?"

Sachi smiled at him sweetly, "Just watching my two favorite boys play."

Kyo couldn't help but chuckled at her comment then looked at her with his deep, chocolate eyes, "Ready to head home?"

Sachi gave him a small nod, "Hai."

Sachi stood up and dusted off her skirt the joined Kyo by his side. Kyo gave Sachi a soft peck on the lips, "Aishiteru, Sachi-chan."

"Aishiteru mou, Kyo-san," Sachi said softly.

Ryuu then tugged at Kyo's hair a little, "Daddy... I want mama to carry me."

Kyo smiled and nodded softly. Kyo carefully took Ryuu off his shoulders and handed him to Sachi. Sachi gladly took him and held Ryuu close to her. As they were walking home, Ryuu was falling asleep in his mother's arms. Sachi couldn't help but smile at him and placed a gentle kiss on top ofhis head.

When they arrived home, Sachi took Ryuu to his room and placed him into his bed. Once she finished making Ryuu comfortable, she headed back out to the living room to see Kyo. He had a soft smile on his face and walked over to her. He took Sachi into his strong arms to bring her close. Sachi gladly held Kyo back and set her head on his shoulder. Kyo began to place gentle kisses on her neck while taking in her scent. Sachi shivered as he did this.

It had been awhile since Sachi and Kyo have made love. She so badly wanted him to take her right now. She knew that Kyo was feeling the same way too. She then nipped lightly at his neck. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Kyo looked at her and kissed her lips softly.

He knew that look in her eyes and smirked, "We have to wait, love."

The next night, Sachi and Kyo managed to go out on a date alone. Earlier that day, Sachi asked Amara and Die if they could look after Ryuu for the night. Sachi hated asking her friends since they were taking care of their seven month old daughter. Amara insisted that it was fine since she loved Ryuu and thought of him as her nephew. Amara also said that Ame was a good baby and wouldn't be a problem taking care of two infants.

Sachi was glad that she could trust Amara. Her and Kyo could relax, knowing that Ryuu was safe. Sachi was enjoying the night with Kyo since they had a nice dinner and were back at their favorite park. They loved to bring Ryuu to the park since it was Kyo and Sachi's favorite place. That was also the night Kyo made undescribable love to Sachi.

Kyo led her to the same clearing and sat down. Sachi giggled and sat next to him. Kyo wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek softly. His kisses traced from her cheek to her neck, making Sachi shiver lightly. She turned her head to place a kiss on his head then fully turned to him to wrap her arms around his neck. Kyo continued to kiss down her neck to nip at her cleavage that peeked through her dress. Sachi sighed contently and let her fingers sift through his hair.

Kyo pushed her lightly down to the ground and climbed on top of her. He continued to kiss and nip at her cleavage lovingly. Sachi groaned as she felt him remove her dress, only to leave her in her panties. Kyo began to remove his clothes as well to leave him in his boxers. Kyo didn't want to mess with too much foreplay right now. It had too long since he's felt himself inside his wife. Kyo kissed her collarbone to each of her breasts and down her stomach. He ran his fingers down her soft, porcelain like skin. Sachi looked down at her lover with a soft smile.

Kyo kissed above the hem of her panties. Sachi blushed lightly and nearly groan when Kyo kissed her clit through her panties. He then took the panties in his mouth, pulling them down slowly while looking at Sachi with a seductive look. The look Kyo gave her nearly made Sachi want to tackle him. She wanted him now more than anything. Once Kyo removed her panties, he kissed up her leg to her inner thigh. He pushed her legs open to see the folds of her warmth. Kyo smirked evilly when he saw that Sachi was already wet. Perfect.

He spread her lips to plunge his tongue into her wet chamber. Sachi bit her lip as to not scream. Kyo hasn't done this to her in a long time. Kyo continued to move his tongue every which way to taste her. Sachi could feel herself come closer and closer to her climax. Kyo could feel her cum pool around his tongue. He licked up all of her essence then returned to her to kiss her lips. Sachi wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. Kyo rubbed his palms on her sides as he kissed her.

Sachi then rolled over so that she was on top. She pressed her lips to his lips then moved her sultery body down so she was face to face with his member. Kyo watched her and gasped when he felt her hot breath against the head. Sachi took him slowly in her mouth while looking at him with her honey eyes. Kyo shuddered when he saw her do this. She was so going to get it when she finished giving him pleasure. Sachi wrapped her tongue around the tip and began to slowly bob her head. Kyo clutched the grass, knowing that he was pulling it from the earth. Sachi was amazing whenever she did this. He always felt satisfied in the end.

Sachi went faster and faster with each passing second. She licked the head more and stroked his member. Kyo could feel himself coming closer to his climax but felt her pull away. He looked to see that she was climbing on top of him. He shuddered when he felt Sachi lower herself onto him. Sachi let out a content sigh as she felt Kyo's hard member enter her. She placed her hands on Kyo's chest then looked at him. Kyo looked back into her eyes then placed his hands on her hips to help her move. Both smiled at each other lightly.

Sachi began to move up and down with Kyo's help. Kyo closed his eyes contently as he began to move his own hips. Sachi clawed lightly at Kyo's chest from all the pleasure. Sachi had done this a few times and it felt incredible. Sachi picked up the pace, wanting more of the feeling. Kyo also moved his hips quickly making him groan a little. Sachi ran her nails more down his chest, leaving small red marks. Kyo bit his lip already feeling himself wanting to come. He then grabbed Sachi and rolled over to where he was on top. He wanted to take over now.

He wrapped her legs around his waist then took hold of her hips again. He began to pound hard into her. Sachi cried out each time her entered her. Kyo moved his hips as fast as he could. He lightly cussed under his breath as he felt himself close to climax. Sachi brought Kyo closer to her and dug her nails into his shoulders. Sachi moaned out Kyo's name as she came. Kyo moved as fast as he could when he heard Sachi moan out his name. Kyo threw his head back in ecstasy as he rode out his climax. His hips calmed down after he came inside of her. He was breathing heavily and looked down at Sachi. Sachi smiled weakly at him but she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was splayed out in different ways, her body shined in the moonlight from her sweat and her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

Kyo placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Sachi kissed him back just as soft, feeling tired from their activity. Kyo soon pulled away to stare down at her with a smile. Sachi stroked Kyo's hair away from his face. Kyo pulled out of her then brought her to lay on top of him. Kyo stroked back her hair lovingly as he looked at her.

Sachi kissed Kyo's palm lightly and looked back at him. Kyo smiled more, "I'll love you forever, Sachi-chan... you are my whole life."

Sachi pressed her lips to his in a passionate but soft kiss, "I'll love you forever, Kyo-san... you are amazing..."

Kyo smiled and continued to hold her close. Sachi knew she couldn't fall asleep now. So she decided to set her head on Kyo's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her life really was complete.


	11. Beauty and the Beast I

So precious and so delicate at the same time. She was the only important thing in his life right now. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. No one could touch her, not even he did, he would most likely shatter her porcelain frame. The only thing he could do was gaze at her beauty.

She was so pristine and untouched. She was perfect in everyway as her black hair cascaded past her shoulders to her lower back. Kyo couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. Those dark orbs would forever haunt him. He didn't care though. She was the only one who kept him company since he was all alone. It was like she was the only one who could accept him for who he was. A horrible, ugy beast the everyone feared and hated.

So many people called him names and cursed him. He hated being called horrible things because he really wasn't. He was a normal man with a few close friends he held dear to his heart. After that damned witch cast this curse on him, he lost everything. He lost his home, his friends and his whole life. The only thing he managed to salvage from his destroyed home was the little porcelain doll among the fire.

He had named her Kiyumi. She was Kyo's only friend and he thought of her as his lover. He imagined her as his wife. She was there for him and gave him support, even if she was a doll. Kyo prayed for her to be real. To him, she wasn't a doll. She had to be real. No doll could hold this much beauty as she did.

Kyo carefully nuzzled her with his nose and curled around her slightly. He looked at her with glassy, saddened eyes. He hated this so much. He wanted his true form back. He wanted his Kiyumi alive. God hated him and knew he was laughing at the poor man right now. Kyo closed his eyes, wanting to cry but he couldn't. He couldn't show any weakness at all. He looked at Kiyumi one last time before he closed his eyes to sleep.


	12. Beauty and the Beast II

Kyo felt his tail swish back and forth as he looked up at her. He didn't liked to be touched. In the years he's been alone, he has never had any physical contact. He saw her approach making him bare his teeth a little. She looked a little intimidated which made Kyo smirk inwardly. He has never been held by his previous lovers. He had to do all the holding. This goes to show that his previous lovers never did love him.

It pained his heart just to think about it. The fact that he's never been loved before made him want to die. He has never been loved by his parents. The people who really seemed to care were his friends Toshiya and Kaoru. He was glad that he had his friends or else he would go insane. Kyo glared back up at Kiyumi. He was close to her but he didn't want his heart broken again.

When Kiyumi held her hand out to him, he let out a low growl of warning. This didn't seem to scare her so he snapped at her with his teeth. This had set her aback but she glared at him. Kiyumi then slapped him on the nose making him wince.

"No!" She shouted while glaring at him more.

Kyo couldn't help but feel small. He looked at her with softer eyes now. Her look then softened as she saw him, figuring that he was sorry. She tried again to pet him to see that he wasn't growling or even showing his teeth. Kiyumi placed her hand on his nose, seeing that he has calmed down. Kyo nearly shuddered when he felt her touch his nose.

He closed his eyes a little when he felt her pet his fur. He nuzzled against her hand lightly, making Kiyumi smile. She placed her hands on each side of his face then kissed his nose softly. Kyo opened his eyes to see her, wanting to cry. He has never had a girl be so gentle with him like this. Kyo turned his head to lick one of her hands. He could see that Kiyumi had a smile on her pale face.

He then felt Kiyumi wrap her arms around his neck. Kyo wished he could wrap his arms around her, to hold her tight and protect her. Kyo then curled himself around Kiyumi slightly. Kiyumi smiled more as she laid against him, nuzzling her face into his fur. For once, Kyo felt happy for the longest time. He nuzzled his face against her back, giving it a small lick. Kiyumi closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep while stroking his fur. Kyo watched her as she fall asleep, thinking she was beautiful. He made sure she was comfortably asleep before he close his eyes, feeling her warmth against his fur.


	13. Beauty and the Beast III

Kyo looked down at his hands to see that they weren't paws anymore. He didn't have black fur covering him. He sighed in relief to see that he was human again. He smiled big and knew that he could be with Kiyumi tonight. He felt ecstatic knowing that he could finally hold Kiyumi instead of cuddling up against her in his beast form. He walked back into the cave to see Kiyumi cleaning up a little.

Kyo had a smile on his face as he walked over to her. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He placed his hands on her hips lightly making her jump. She quickly turned to look at him with a scared lookon her face. This worried Kyo and he nearly forgot she hasn't seen his human form. Kiyumi pushed him a little and wanted him to go away.

Kyo placed his hands on her cheeks, "Kiyumi, please! It's ok! It's me!"

Kiyumi struggled more until Kyo grabbed her wrists and spoke gently, "Kiyumi... please."

She stopped struggling and looked into his eyes. His voice sounded familiar. That same soothing voice that could sway her to sleep. She gazed into his eyes and could feel herself calm down. Just the way he was looking at her, made Kiyumi know that it was her beloved Kyo. Kyo loosened his grip on her wrists considerably, knowing she knew who he was.

"Kyo..."Kiyumi whispered softly and reached for his face. She stroked his cheek with her thumbs as she gazed into his eyes, "I-it's... it's really you..."

Kyo blinked back tears as he looked at her like this. He was so happy right now. He was human even though for a short period of time but he was with the girl he loved so much. Kyo placed his hands on the sides of her neck as she looked into her eyes. He noticed a couple tears fell from her eyes. He didn't want her to cry. She was too beautiful to cry. Kyo wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Please, don't cry, hime... you're too beautiful for that..." Kyo whispered then began to kiss away her tears.

Kiyumi smiled a little and closed her eyes, feeling a few more tears slip past her eyelids. She loved him so much and wanted to stay with him like this forever. She knew she couldn't though. In less than five hours, she would turn into a doll again. She had to make the most of it. She reopened her eyes to gaze back at her lover. Kyo smiled and slowly leaned into her face.

She could feel light puffs of his warm breath against her supple lips. She longed for contact like this with him. Kyo pressed his lips to hers softly. Kiyumi wrapped her arms tightly around Kyo's neck to make the kiss deeper. Kyo brought her close to him as much as possible as he kissed her deeper. Kiyumi let a few more tears fall as she kissed him. They weren't tears of sadness but of happiness. She was happy to be with Kyo like this finally.

Kyo kissed her passionately, not wanting to let her go. He is that happiest he's ever been for so long. Kyo soon pulled away to look into her eyes. He stroked her hair back to place a gentle peck on her forehead, "Watashi hime... watashi ai..."


	14. Beauty and the Beast IV

Kyo rubbed his son's back as he walked around the room. He nuzzled his head against Haru's head. He loved the scent of a newborn baby. Kyo kissed his head softly, loving the warmth from his son. He then walked into the room where Kiyumi was to see her laying down on her bed, still resting after giving birth a couple nights ago. Kyo then sat down next to her, still holding their son close.

Kiyumi looked up at Kyo with a smile. Kyo held onto Haru with one arm as he reached for Kiyumi's hand. Kiyumi held his hand lightly with a smile. Kyo brought her hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. Kyo gazed at her with a smile. Kyo felt the happiest he's ever been. He had a woman he loved more than life and she loved him back. They also have a baby together. Kyo had a family. He felt normal for once in his life.

As he looked at Kiyumi and looked at his son, he felt like he was never beast and he was always this happy. He knew that this would be his only night in awhile to hold his son and tell his child he loved him. Kyo cherished the moments he had right now. He hated knowing that he would turn back into a beast and not hold Kiyumi or his little Haru. Being human like this... made him think that he really took his life for granted.

When he finds the witch that did this to him, he will get back his life and finally live normally with Kiyumi. He was going to find a new home for his family and he was going to provide for them. He can imagine it now. It brought a smile to his face. He then noticed Kiyumi was struggling to keep her eyes open. He knew that she was tired but he knew she wanted to be awake with him for the night.

Kyo stroked back her hair and kissed her forward, "Sweety... get some sleep. I will stay right beside you..."

Kiyumi didn't want to but she smiled lightly at him. Kyo leaned down and kissed her deeply. He then pulled away to look at her, "I love you, Kiyumi..."

"I love you too, Kyo..." Kiyumi whispered.

She kissed him again before closing her eyes. Kyo then pulled her blanket up and made sure she was comfortable. He watched her as she fell asleep peacefully. He smiled lightly then looked down at Haru. He had fallen asleep as well. Kyo lightly stroked Haru's cheek with his thumb. Kyo placed a gentle kiss on his forehead then looked at him again.

"My little Haru-kun..." Kyo whispered, "You're perfect... just like your mother..."

Kyo carefully placed Haru next to Kiyumi then layed so Haru was inbetween them. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Haru to keep him extra warm. Kyo looked at Kiyumi and Haru. His family... he loved them so much. Kyo continued to look at them before his eyes dropped to sleep. He knew that he would become a beast soon but he was happy that he could have this night with the most precious things in his life.


	15. Beauty and the Beast V

Kyo grabbed the last piece of wood after wiping his brow of sweat. He looked at the sun beginning to set. He had to get back to Kiyumi and little Haru. He walked back to the little house that he shared with his beloved wife. After so many years of pain and suffering as a wolf monster, he found happiness with Kiyumi. He owed his life to her. If she wasn't around when he was still cursed, he would have gone insane and killed himself. Kiyumi helped him to love. She loved him and her loved her. He didn't think anyone would love him or could ever love him. He was a horrible beast but she grew to love him. He almost killed her yet she stayed by him. He cherished the nights where she layed against him and held him while nuzzling her face into his fur while giving him kisses.

Kyo walked through the door and slipped off his sandals. He placed the wood by the fire and stood up to see Kiyumi in the kitchen. He saw her feeding Haru making him smile. Kiyumi looked up at Kyo then smiled back at him. He walked over to her and kissed her softly before kissing the top of Haru's head. Haru looked up at Kyo with his big eyes.

"Daddy!" Haru cried happily and reached up for him.

Kyo chuckled and picked him up. He held the two year old close and kissed his head again. Haru clung to Kyo while nuzzling his face into his father's neck. Kyo set his head against Haru's then rubbed his back. Kyo bounced Haru a little as he walked around the kitchen, watching Kiyumi make dinner. Kiyumi came up behind Kiyumi to see what she was making. Kiyumi looked at Kyo and chuckled.

"Just can't wait to taste it, huh?" Kiyumi giggled slightly.

Kyo shook his head, "Nope."

"Me neither, mama!" Haru replied with a large smile.

Kiyumi chuckled at both her boys, "All right, you two."

She took the spoon and put it near Kyo's lips and Haru's lips so they could taste it. Kyo loved Kiyumi's cooking, she was amazing. Haru smiled big and bounced a little in Kyo's arms.

"Mmmmm, that tastes good, mama!" Haru replied with a smile.

Kiyumi smiled and kissed his head, "Thank you, sweety."

Once Kiyumi was finished with dinner, they all sat down and began to eat dinner. As soon as they finished, Haru was starting to get sleepy. Kiyumi picked up her son and walked with Kyo to Haru's room. Kiyumi placed Haru carefully into his bed then pulled the blanket over him. She stroked his hair back with a soft look on her face. Kyo leaned down to kiss his son's head. They both stayed with Haru until he was fully asleep. They both stood up and quietly left his room. Kyo closed the door lightly then looked at Kiyumi to see that she was heading to the kitchen to clean up from dinner.

Kyo smiled as he looked at her. He then walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Kiyumi turned her head to see him, smiling at him. Kyo smiled and placed small kisses on her shoulder, making Kiyumi shuddered. Kiyumi turned to wrap her arms around his neck. Kyo brought her close and placed a kiss on her lips. Kiyumi ran her fingers through Kyo's hair, kissing him deeper. Kyo picked her up, still kissing her softly.

He took her to their bedroom and layed her down. He continued to kiss her deeper while rubbing her sides. Kiyumi pulled him on top of her to make the kiss deeper. Kyo pulled away to look into her eyes. He stroked some of her hair away from her eyes.

"I love you, Kiyumi..." Kyo whispered, placing a peck on her lips.

"I love you too, Kyo," Kiyumi said with a smile.

Kyo held her tightly to him and kissed him again, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Kyo brought her closer with a smile, kissing back just as deep. His life really was complete. He was human, he married the love of his life and they both had their little boy. His life was perfect and normal that he had his friends back and had his family. He has never been happier in his life. He would never take anything for granted again.


	16. Beauty and the Beast VI

Kyo stared out at the ocean while holding a fishing pole. He was in a dream like state since the ocean was mesmerizing and he couldn't catch one fish. He leaned on his hand while pursing his bottom lip. He broke out of his trance when he heard laughter. Kyo turned his head to see his gorgeous wife chasing after their five year old son, Haru. Haru was laughing and ran as fast as his short legs could take him.

"I'm going to get you!" Kiyumi giggled as she outstretched her arms.

"No! Mama!" Haru laughed.

Kyo smirked and put down his fishing rod. He ran towards Haru, catching the small child off guard. Haru screamed happily as Kyo swooped him up into his arms. Kyo held Haru close to him, smiling big. He kissed Haru's head.

"Mommy doesn't have you but I do, Haru-chan,"Kyo aid chuckling.

"No fair, daddy!" Haru pouted.

Kyo couldn't help but smile at his son. Kiyumi approached both her boys. She loved them both so much. She kissed Haru's head lightly then placed a soft kiss on Kyo's lips. Kyo returned her sweet kiss with a smile. Dear God in heaven did he loved this woman. Every night, Kyo would hold Kiyumi tightly to him and kiss her, whispering in her ear that he loved her. When he woke up in the morning, he would see her precious face. He would smile when she is next to him when he woke up. He loved stroking her hair behind her ear to see her face. Kyo would kiss her to wake her up. Kiyumi would slowly open her violet eyes to see him as her pink lips spread into a small smile.

Seeing her smilemade Kyo's day start out great. Kiyumi was the love of his life. She kept him sane and she lovd him for him. She didn't care that he was a beast. Kyo tried to show her that he loved her too. He would nuzzle her, trying to feel her skin through his fur. He would shiver when she would kiss his face. He so badly wanted to hold her. When he was able to turn human, he showed Kiyumi how much he loved her. He remember their heated and passionate love making that night. He felt a deep connection with her.

Kyo then looked at Haru when he piped up, "What did you say, son?"

"Can you teach me to fish?" Haru asked and looked at him with his dark eyes.

Kyo chuckled and nodded, "Of course, Haru-chan."

Kyo sat the child down in front of him and grabbed the fishing rod. Kiyumi sat near them and watched Kyo teach their child how to fish. She giggled to herself when she said Haru holding the rod in his small hands and Kyo telling him what to do. Haru got the gist of it and was concentrated on catching a fish. Kyo leaned back on a rock a little. He soon felt Kiyumi running her hands along his shoulders. He looked back at her, smirking at her slightly. Kiyumi leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Kyo turned his body slightly to face her more and kissed her deeper.

Before they knew it, Haru cried out slightly. Kyo and Kiyumi looked to see the line was being pulled. Kyo then showed Haru what to do. Haru kept reeling in the fish and eventually caught it.

"Great job, Haru!" Kyo said happily.

Haru was bouncing since he was happy about catching a fish. Haru kept telling Kyo he wanted to catch more fish. He agreed and they stayed for another hour. Haru managed to catch a few more fish. Kyo couldn't help but be jealous that his five year old son watching more fish than him. Still, he was proud of his son.

After they finished fishing, Kyo carried Haru home since he was tired. Little Haru had his head on Kyo's shoulder while clutching onto his robes. Kyo rubbed his back which put him to sleep. Kiyumi decided to carry the fish while Kyo carried Haru. Kyo looked at Kiyumi with a smile. Kiyumi kissed his lips and set her head on his shoulder.

"You're a wonderful father," Kiyumi said.

"Nah, I'm just being normal," Kyo replied with a chuckle.

Kiyumi chuckled and held Kyo's hand. Kyo managed to hold her hand back and placed a kiss on her head. Kiyumi nuzzled his shoulder as they continued to walk home.


	17. Loving Family

Kyo swished his tail angrily when he couldn't find too much firewood. He managed to find a little but he needed to get back to Kiyumi and his son. Just a few days ago, Kiyumi had given birth to his son and his first child the other night. He had made sure that she was comfortable and he stayed by her side the whole time. When he first heard the cries of his child, he was absolutely in love with his son. He just wished that he could hold his little Haru and his Kiyumi.

Kyo then made it back to where his lover and son were. He walked in to see Kyo sitting by a fire while holding Haru close to her. He was happily wrapped in a blanket and was enjoying the warmth from his mother. Kyo smiled to himself and walked over to her, making her look up at him. She smiled at him, looking up at him with her gorgeous, chocolate eyes.

"Hello, ookami-san," Kiyumi said softly.

Kyo wished he could say hello to her but he could only lick her cheek. She chuckled and kissed his nose lightly. Kyo could feel his heart flutter then looked down at his son. He now had a full head of black hair. Haru looked exactly like Kyo and Kiyumi. This was his son, his pride and joy. Kyo then placed the wood he retrieved by the fire.

Kyo laid down on the floor only to have himself curl around Kiyumi so she could lean against him. Kiyumi cuddled against Kyo as she continued to hold Haru. After a bit, the fire was dying down and Kiyumi sat up a little. She decided she would put more logs on the fire. She then placed Haru next to Kyo, making sure that Kyo was able to cradle Haru all right. Kyo looked down at the infant and made sure his son was comfortable.

He then nuzzled his head lightly with his nose. Since he was a wolf, he could smell things better. He had no idea that a baby could smell so good. He closed his eyes as he continued to nuzzle Haru's head and taking in his sweet scent. When Kiyumi turned to look back at Kyo, she could see him bonding with his son. She smiled and kneeled next to him, making Kyo look up at her.

She giggled lightly, "I see you are getting along with your son."

Kyo chuckled on the inside and nodded lightly. Kiyumi smiled and kissed his forehead lightly then picked Haru up again. She kissed his forehead and cuddled against Kyo again. Kyo set his head by Kiyumi's and lightly licked her cheek. Kiyumi smiled as she began to nuzzle against him. Kyo couldn't wait until he was human again to hold his son and hold Kiyumi to him. This was all he could do for now but they looked peaceful.

Kyo soon noticed that Kiyumi was beginning to fall asleep. He the lightly nudged her with his nose to wake her up. Kiyumi yawned slightly, noticing that she was falling asleep. She decided to place Haru in the a little cradle that Kyo had made for her the last few times he was a human. Haru yawned and scrunched his face when he didn't feel his mother's arms but continued to sleep. She smiled and saw that Kyo was making his way to their bed they shared. Kiyumi walked over to him and then layed down next to him. She began to cuddle up to him and closed her eyes. Kyo nuzzled his head against hers then watched to see Kiyumi falling asleep. He smiled to himself, only to feel his eyes drop in sleep.


	18. My Little Tiger

Kyo stretched out his back before he laid down on the floor to look over his son who was asleep in the cradle. He was watching over his little Haru while Kiyumi decided to go take a bath. Kiyumi had to convince Kyo that she would be fine. She then had the idea of saying Kyo could stay behind and watch over Haru. Kyo finally decided to let Kiyumi go and he was able to spend time with his son. He just hated that he was in his demon form while taking care of Haru.

He carefully got up and walked over to the cradle. He sat beside it and looked down to see Haru was asleep. He looked precious as he slept. His head was now full of dark, thick hair and his lips were slightly parted while his cheeks were a rosy pink. Kyo set his head on the edge of the crib to look down at him. After a bit, Haru had opened his mouth to yawn then slowly opened his eyes. Haru looked up to see Kyo, making him smile a little. Kyo could instantly feel his heart swell as he looked at his baby.

Haru reached up a little at him. Kyo so badly wanted to hold him now. He put his face a little closer so Haru could pet him. He smiled inwardly as Haru cooed at him. Kyo then looked outside to see that there was no moon. He almost forgot; it was a new moon. This meant that he was a human tonight. Now he just had to wait before he could hold his child.

After a bit, Kyo noticed that he began to change and could see his paws and black fur disappearing. He smiled and looked at himself to see that he was fully human now. He walked back over to the crib and looked down at Haru. Haru looked at him strange then smiled big. Kyo guessed that Haru had recognized him.

Kyo carefully picked up the small baby and held him close. He kissed Haru's head softly and nuzzled his nose against his head. He closed his eyes as he continued to hold Haru. Haru clung to Kyo and cooed lightly. Kyo pulled him back slightly and looked at Haru's face. Haru looked up at him only to reach for Kyo's face. Kyo chuckled then leaned in so Haru can touch his face. Haru began to touch Kyo's face by grabbing his nose. Kyo pulled away and laughed.

"Hey now!" Kyo laughed as he looked back at Haru who was laughing, "You got a strong grip, kiddo."

Haru giggled and cuddled against Kyo. Kyo smiled and set his forehead against Haru's, "My little tiger."

"You're the perfect father, Kyo-san," Kiyumi said softly.

Kyo turned to look and see Kiyumi coming through the door. He smiled and nodded.

"I would hope so... I've loved him since the day he was born," Kyo said, "No... ever since you were pregnant with him."

Kiyumi smiled at what he said and walked closer to him. Kyo smiled as she got closer. Kiyumi placed her hands on his cheeks to place a soft kiss on his lips. Kyo gladly kissed her back, knowing he missed kissing her like this. Haru looked up at his parents and whined a little. Kiyumi looked down and chuckled.

"Awww, you get kisses too, sweety," Kiyumi said with a smile.

She kissed his forehead making him smile. Kyo and Kiyumi sat down in front of fire while holding Haru in the middle. Eventually Haru fell asleep being held by his loving parents. When Kyo noticed this and got up carefully. He softly placed him into his crib and made sure that he was covered up. Kyo gently placed a kiss on Haru's head.

"Oyasumi nasai, little tiger," Kyo whispered softly.

Kyo walked back over to Kiyumi who was smiling at him. Kyo smiled back at her and chuckled a little, "You really are the best father."

"Hehe, oh I try," Kyo said.

"You just are, ai," Kiyumi replied, smiling more.

Kyo joined her by her side and kissed her lips. Kiyumi wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck and felt him bring her tighter to him. Kiyumi kissed him deeper as she held him tighter. Kyo pulled away after a bit to stare into her eyes. Kiyumi stroked back his black hair as she looked back.

"Aishiteru..." Kyo whispered.

"Aishteru mou, Kyo-san..." Kiyumi said softly.

Kyo held Kiyumi close against him and kissed her head. Kiyumi kissed Kyo's collarbone as she closed her eyes, sighing happily. Kyo smiled and closed his eyes as well. Even though he would turn back into a wolf in the morning, he felt like his life was complete with Kiyumi and Haru.


	19. Reunited

Kyo couldn't sleep at all. He was happy; happy that Kiyumi had found him. When he first saw her again, he couldn't believe that it was her. He was certain that the witch had killed her. Seeing her again made his heart beat faster and butterflies flit in his stomach. Kiyumi. She was his princess and his lover. He never thought he would end up with someone as wonderful as her.

He was in her father's army as a samurai. When he first met her, he was sitting in the garden writing his haikus. He perked up when she was watching him, making him quirk a brow. She seemed shy but eventually she warmed up to him. After awhile of being together, he even had the audacity to actually climb up to her balcony to visit her at night. There was one night where Kyo had proven his love to her.

Kyo then looked at Kiyumi who was asleep again him. His fur was keeping her warm as well as his bushy tail that was wrapped around her. He inwardly sighed; he was a monster. But Kyo was grateful that Kiyumi recognized him and didn't turn him away. This showed Kyo that Kiyumi really did love him. Kyo nuzzled her head slightly with his snout. She smelled sweet. The scent of orange blossoms emanated from her supple skin. He closed in his eyes. He remembered holding her the night after they made love. She still smelled this sweet.

Kyo so badly wanted to hold her in his arms again. To feel her skin underneath his fingertips and skin. To give her sweet and passionate kisses like he used to. To speak to her and tell her from the pit of his heart how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. Kyo knew that Kiyumi knew deep down that he loved her but Kyo loved telling her. He has never been able to say that to a girl truthfully. To Kiyumi, he could. He loved saying he loved her, it always made his heart feel warm.

Kyo then opened his eyes to look down at Kiyumi's growing tummy. He could feel happiness bubble inside of him. She was pregnant with his baby. He also never thought of this happening to him. He didn't know he could find a girl he could love deeply and have a child with her. Kyo always dreamt of it but he knew it wouldn't be a reality, until now. Kyo lightly nuzzled her stomach as he smiled to himself. His was finally reunited with his precious Kiyumi and now she was giving him a child. When he would finally be human again, his life will be complete. He licked Kiyumi's cheek lightly and cuddled more against her.


	20. Tease (drabble)

Kyo was sitting at practice, trying to think of lyrics to write. At the moment, he was drawing a blank. It wasn't helping that his girlfriend was distracting him either by placing kisses on his neck and under his jaw. Kyo looked down at her with a smirk. She was sitting inbetween his legs and leaning again him. Kyo smirked and kissed her nose lightly. He chuckled when he saw Sachi wrinkle her nose lightly.

"No fair," Sachi replied sticking her tongue at him.

"I never said I was fair, ai," Kyo replied with a victorious smile.

Sachi pouted, making Kyo smile. Kyo gave her a small peck on the lips, letting her know that he loved her very much. Sachi blushed and looked at her beloved Kyo with her soft, honey eyes. She placed an innocent kiss on his lips and felt Kyo kiss her back. She loved him so much.


	21. Wake Up (drabble)

Sachi shifted a little in her bed. She pulled the purple comforter over her. She yawned slightly and curled up into a ball. She soon reached over to feel for her loving boyfriend. She knew that today was Valentine's Day. Sachi had no idea what Kyo had planned but she knew it was something big. The past few years, Kyo would do something special for Sachi. She always felt loved from his surprises.

Sachi felt around for Kyo but he wasn't there. She frowned in her sleep. Where was her source of warmth? Where was the man that would hold her close? Where was her lover she loved to wake up to?

Sachi slowly opened her eyes to see that Kyo indeed wasn't there. She frowned lightly since she wanted to see Kyo's face on this day. Sachi sighed and decided to go back to sleep. Before she closed her eyes, she noticed something under the covers. She pulled it aside to see a single red rose with a note attached to it.

Sachi picked it up and looked at the blood, red rose. It was slowly blooming and smell beautiful. She then looked at the small note attached to it.

'For my beautiful rose,

I love you more than life and have so much planned for tonight.

Love,

Kyo'

Sachi smiled wide and held the rose and note to her heart as she sighed contently. She fell back onto her pillows and closed her eyes, awaiting what Kyo had planned for her.


	22. Kiss Me

Sachi stared at the ivory keys before her, hoping that something could come to her mind. She sighed then looked up at the rose that rest on top of the piano. She picked it up to see there was a small note from Kyo attached to the stem. She found the rose on Kyo's pillow this morning. She was a little upset that he had to leave for work. Though she knew that Dir en grey were working on their new single as well a new album. Kyo had also been coming home late. Sachi would usually be in bed by the time he came home. She still loved that he held her close and kissed her shoulder before falling asleep.

Kyo always made her feel special loved even if he wasn't home and busy. When he was on tour, he would still call her and text her. Sometimes he would steal Shinya's iPad to email her. Sachi could tell that Kyo missed her and especially loved her. She still hated that he had to leave but when she started dating him, she knew what she was getting into.

Though Kyo didn't hold back in showing how much he loved her. He would get her little gifts and take her out to places. She loved it when he took her to their special place in a park. They would hold hands as they looked up at the cherry blossoms that wafted in the wind. Sachi noticed the last time they were taking a walk, there was a playground nearby. She wanted to go there but she was tired.

Sachi's thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see that she got a text from Kyo.

'Hey, sweetheart, I will be home soon 3'

She could feel her heart flutter when she saw his text. She then texted him back quickly.

'I can't wait. I miss you so much.'

She placed her cellphone beside her and looked at her music. She sighed then looked up at the rose Kyo gave her. She then closed the cover on her piano and picked up the rose. She wanted to get ready for Kyo since he was going to take her out. She walked into her and Kyo's room to change into a white summer dress.

Kyo came home a few minutes later, relieved that the day was over. He was happy Kaoru let them out of practice early. He placed his keys on the counter and removed his coat. He looked around for Sachi but couldn't see her anywhere. HE wondered where she was hiding at.

"Sachi-chan? Sachi-chan? Where are you?" Kyo called out.

"In here, Kyo-san," Sachi said happily from the bedroom.

Kyo smiled and walked towards the bedroom to see Sachi brushing out your hair. Sachi turned to look at him with a smile. Kyo smiled and approached her.

"Konbanwa, ai," Kyo said as he placed his hands on her hips to bring her close to him.

"Konbanwa," Sachi said placing a kiss on his lips, "How was your day?"

"It was great. But I am glad to be home with you, ai," Kyo said kissing her back, "Are you ready?"

"Hai, but don't you want to change?" Sachi asked.

"Nope, I'm fine," Kyo said with a chuckle and held her hand.

Sachi giggled and walked with Kyo out of their place. As they walked, Sachi very well knew that they were going to take a walk through their park. Sachi remembered that this was the park where they first met, where Kyo asked her to be his girlfriend and also where they first made love. Sachi smiled as she thought of this.

Finally they arrived to see that there was no one in the park. This was perfect since they loved having the park to themselves. Sachi held onto Kyo's arm and nuzzled his shoulder. Sachi cherished her times with Kyo. He truly made her feel special and very loved. Ever since she lost her love in a tragic way, she wasn't sure if she could ever love again. When she met Kyo, everything changed.

Sachi noticed that Kyo was taking her farther into the park to where the playground was. Sachi was excited when she saw that they were walking into the small children's park. She ran over to where the swings where and sat down on the seat. Kyo couldn't help but smile when he watched her.

"Push me, Kyo-san!" Sachi squealed.

"Hehehe, all right ai," Kyo chuckled.

He walked behind her and began to slowly push her. Sachi was laughing and smiling big as Kyo pushed her higher and higher.

"Higher! Higher, Kyo-san!" Sachi giggled.

Kyo laughed and pushed her a little harder, making her soar higher. Sachi then decided to jump off the swing. Kyo watched her as she jumped on. Sachi landed on her feet then tumbled over making Kyo run to her side.

"Are you all right, ai?" Kyo asked worriedly as he looked her over.

He noticed that Sachi was giggling which relieved him. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Hai, I'm perfectly fine, Kyo-san," Sachi giggled.

Kyo smiled and shook his head. He was happy that Sachi was all right. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. Sachi meant everything to him. Kyo then placed a hand underneath her chin. He brought her into a soft, gentle kiss. Sachi repsonded to his kiss by placing her hands on his cheek to bring him closer. Kyo kissed her bottom lip more then pulled away to look at her.

"Aishiteru, Sachi-ai," Kyo said softly as he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Aishiteru mou, Kyo-san," Sachi whispered with a small smile.

Sachi then got up and grabbed Kyo's hand. She led him over to the swings and sat him down. She then sat on the swing next to him. Kyo chuckled and slipped his fingers through hers and began to swing slowly. Sachi smiled as she looked at Kyo with a soft smile on her face. Kyo smiled back and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Sachi giggled then leaned closer to him to place a kiss on his lips. Kyo kissed back with a smile. He knew that this was their other favorite spot now in their favorite park.


	23. Thank You

Sachi shivered slightly as she pulled the blankets closer to her since she felt cold. She decided to scootch closer to her lover who usually slept beside her. She reached over and expected to feel her lover's smooth back that was adorned with a large tattoo. Though all she felt was nothing but the violet sheets. Sachi slowly opened her hazel eyes then frowned lightly. She forgot that Kyo had work early today. She guess that he didn't want to wake her up. She wouldn't have care, she loved saying good bye to him and giving him a kiss before he would leave.

Sachi sighed lightly and realized that the room seemed darker. She turned to see that clouds were covering the sky and they were approaching fast from the west. Of course Sachi loved rain but it was still a little gloomy since she thought about Kyo leaving early. She rubbed her eyes then looked at the clock to see that it was 8:45. She cussed under her breath and scurried out of bed to get ready for work.

Her car was in the shop and she had been taking the bus for a couple of days to get to work. It usually took her a half an hour to get to work while riding the bus. She decided to skip taking a shower and instead went straight to putting her work clothes on. Sachi had noticed that Kyo had made her a cup of tea but it was already cold. She guessed that Kyo made it for her so she could wake up to warm tea. He really was a sweetheart. Unfortunately, she couldn't warm up her tea to enjoy it. She rushed out of the bedroom to grab her purse from the kitchen counter then ran out the door.

She felt a little cold since the clouds were covering the sky and making it cooler. It looked like it was going to rain as well. She wrapped her arms around herself as she waited for the 9:00 bus. This was horrible. She was never late for work and she felt terrible when she was late. Now she wasn't going to be there until 9:35 at least. Since she worked as a barista, it was going to be busy this morning, especially since there was a college near the coffee shop.

Sachi rubbed her arms and could feel a few rain drops plop on her face. She looked at the sky and groaned, "Great..."

Afer a few minutes, Sachi saw the busand began to feel relieved. She got on and paid her bus fare. She made her way through the crowd, nearly tripping over a few bags that belonged to a couple high school students. She grabbed onto a bar before she fell on her face. Sachi sighed again, hating that she was late, cold and tired. She then grabbed her phone from her purse to see that she had a text from Kyo.

'I love you, Sachi-ai. XOXO'

'Kyo-san...' Sachi thought with a smile. She held her phone to her heart and could feel it melting, 'I miss you...'

She then felt the bus stop suddenly, making her phone jerk out of her hands and onto the floor. She gasped and quickly began to look for the mobile device among the sea of legs. Luckily, she found her phone before a woman's heel almost came down on it. She held it against herself while letting out a relieved sigh. She then noticed that there was a traffic jam. She groaned as she saw this. Now she was really going to be late. Sachi noticed that she was a few blocks from the coffee shop.

Sachi made her way through the people and told the driver she wanted to get off. She then began to run as fast as she could to get to work. What mad it worse was when it began to rain a little. She did her best to get there as fast as she could. As she reached the doors, she stopped and began to catch her breath. She opened the door and walked in to see the long line of people at the register.

Mika looked up at Sachi from the counter and looked frustrated, "Sachi-chan! Where have you been!?"

"I am so sorry, Mika-chan. My alarm did not go off," Sachi replied rushing to the back to put away her purse.

She grabbed her apron and then headed out to the counter to take orders and to make coffee. The rush lasted quite a bit but it finally died down near eleven. Mika was sweeping the floor then looked up at Sachi who was cleaning the glass cases for the muffins and scones. She noticed that Sachi didn't seem too lively today.

"Are you doing all right, Sachi-chan?" she asked with a frown

Sachi turned to look at her with her tired hazel eyes, "Oh... yeah... I'm ust really tired. I didn't wake up to well this morning."

"Aw... Sachi-chan... I am so sorry to hear that..." Mika said with a frown. She continued to watch Sachi then piped up, "Aa, Sachi-chan. If you don't feel all right, I can pick up the rest of your shift and you go home early."

"No, no. Don't worry about it, Mika-san," Sachi said with a small smile, "I'll be all right. I should just grab some tea."

Mika nodded and smiled lightly, "Just let me know if you need anything."

Sachi managed to work through her work day which seemed to go slow. It rained all day and seemed to keep raining as Sachi was leaving. Sachi frowned as the rain pounded onto her, making her soaking wet. She noticed that the buses were not running right now which upset her greatly. She managed to hail a taxi after she waited ten minutes. As she got into the backseat, she could see that the driver was glaring at her a little since she was getting his cab wet. She sunk into the seat and groaned lightly to herself.

She arrived at her apartment and paid the driver. She frowned as she walked up to her apartment. She was cold and tired and just wanted to go to bed. She reached her door then opened the door to see that lights were on and a fire in the fireplace was going. She soon heard footsteps coming from the living room then saw Kyo and his smiling face.

His smile soon turned to a frown since he saw that Sachi was completely soaked, "Oh ai... what happened?"

Sachi bit her lip and began to cry, "Oh, Kyo-san... today was just so horrible..."

Kyo frowned then left the room for a second. After a minute, he came back with two towels. He placed one towel around her shoulders then placed the other one over her head and began to dry her hair. Sachi began to smile as Kyo began to dry her hair. Kyo soon took the towel away to look at her with a smile on his thin lips.

"There you go, ai," Kyo said with as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you," Sachi said smiling lightly at him.

Kyo then leaned into her face to place a soft kiss on her lips. Sachi could feel herself melt against Kyo. Kyo soon pulled away to look into her eyes, "Go take a shower and change into your pajamas then come see me."

Sachi nodded then began to walk towards the bathroom. She immediately shed out of her wet clothing only to place them into the hamper. She took a hot shower which made her feel so much better. She took a few more minutes in the shower then dried herself off. She walked to the bedroom to change into her pajamas that Kyo bought for her. She towel dried her hair then blow dried it. When she finished drying her hair, she made her way into the living room.

Kyo looked at her and smiled. He patted the spot next to him on the couch, making Sachi giggle slightly. She walked across the room to sit with Kyo on the couch. Kyo brought Sachi into his arms while pulling a blanket over the both of them. Sachi cuddled against Kyo, feeling extremely warm from him. Kyo then handed Sachi a mug full of steaming tea. Sachi took it then nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that your day didn't turn out so well, Sachi-ai," Kyo said rubbing her arm lightly.

"It's all right, Kyo-san. Seeing you... makes me feel so much better," Sachi said looking up at him.

Kyo looked back down at her with his dark umber eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek only to stroke it lightly with his thumb, "I'm glad..."

Kyo leaned down to place a soft kiss onto Sachi's lips. Sachi carefully placed her tea on the coffee table to wrap her arms around Kyo's neck. Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist to kiss her deeper. They soon broke the kiss and cuddled with each other. Sachi had her head on Kyo's chest as Kyo held her close. She felt extremely happy right now just being with her lover. Sachi then looked up at Kyo.

"Kyo-san... please tell me that you don't have to work tomorrow?" Sachi asked hopefully.

Kyo shook his head, "Nope. I want to spend the day with you since you have the day off too."

Sachi smiled and kissed his cheek, "Good, because I want to spend my time with you."

Kyo chuckled and held her closer. Sachi held onto him and closed her eyes. She felt safe and happy in Kyo's arms as she fell asleep.


	24. Late Night

Kyo looked at his phone to see that it was close to the time to go home. He couldn't wait to go home and see his beloved girlfriend, Sachi. He had something special planned for her. He was just hoping that Kaoru would let them go home early. If he mentioned about going home to his girlfriend, Kaoru would probably think about his girlfriend and calm down then probably let him out of practice early. Kyo missed seeing Sachi, since she would be out with her friend or working on her piano.

He loved listening to Sachi write music. He even loved when they would write music together. Sachi would write a song that would usually match Kyo's lyrics. Kyo would also sing to her music. This made him feel close to his girlfriend. He felt like he could hold onto this girl for the rest of his life. Kyo leaned his head back on the couch and smiled to himself while closing his eyes. He thought about Sachi, making him smile more. He then looked up when he heard someone next to him. He saw that it was Toshiya making a goofy face at him.

"What is it, Totchi?" Kyo replied quirking a brow at the tall, lanky bassist.

Toshiya gave him an annoyed look when Kyo called him Totchi. He then smirked at his friend again, "The guys and I are dragging you out tonight. And we are not going to take no for an answer."

"No way, I'm going to go home and spend time with my girlfriend," Kyo replied pouting a little and crossing his arms.

"Again, we're not taking "no" for an answer," Toshiya said grabbing Kyo by the arm.

"Tosh! Come on!" Kyo growled trying to take his arm away.

"Nu-uh! You can get a cranberry juice or something. You're hanging out with us tonight!" Toshiya said dragging Kyo out the door. Kyo growled and glared at the bassist, wishing he was dead right now. All right, he wouldn't wish one of his closest friends dead but he wanted Toshiya to let him go.

Before Kyo knew it, he was in Toshiya's car and headed to the bar. Kyo was glad that he didn't drink anymore, not after what happened to him the first time he drank. It was his first and last time. Sure he loved to hang out with his friends but he told Sachi that he would home to spend time with her. He sent her a quick text, telling her that he would be late getting home. He sighed softly as he looked out the window, leaning on his tattooed hand, pursing his bottom lip forward.

At the bar, Kyo stuck with a bottle of water while the guys had their drinks. As always, Die had a few beers. Kyo figured that Amara was going to have to come pick him up. Kyo still tried to have fun with the guys. It was nearly nine, Die was already drunk while Shinya was a little tipsy and Kaoru and Toshiya stuck with one drink. Kaoru decided that it would be a good idea if everyone went home. He vounteered to take Kyo, Die and Shinya home. Toshiya said goodnight to his friends and left for home

Kaoru was the kind of guy who didn't mind driving his friends places. In fact, he loved doing that. First he dropped off Die, and luckily Amara was outside to help Die get into their place. Amara thanked Kaoru and helped Die into their place while he occasionally stumbled and chuckled a little. Kaoru laughed as he watched the couple and drove off to take Kyo home.

Once Kaoru arried at Kyo's place, Kyo thanked Kaoru for taking him home. Kaoru nodded and said it was no problem. Both friends said goodbye and Kaoru left while Kyo headed up to his front door then unlocked it. He walked in to place his keys on the small table while slipping off his shoes. Faintly he could hear the television in his and Sachi's bedroom. Kyo smiled lightly to himself and locked the door before making his way to the bedroom to see his lover.

Sachi was laying in bed, looking over some sheet music and writing a few things in while having the television on as background noise. Kyo smiled and thought that she looked beautiful as she layed in bed wearing her nightgown. Sachi looked up at Kyo and pulled her glasses off.

"Well hey there," Sachi said playfully with a smile on her pink lips.

"Hey there, beautiful," Kyo said crawling onto the bed beside her.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips,feeling Sachi's lips against his. Kyo could always lose himself in a kiss with Sachi. She was the only important woman in his life. She had made him so happy and brought out the best in him. Kyo then pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting home so late, ai... the guys draggd me out to hang out with them when I told them I wanted to hang out with you and ..." Kyo started speaking quickly but was cut off by Sachi's index finger on his lips.

He could see the grin on her face and a chuckle coming from her throat. She shook her head, still smiling, "Toohru, it's perfectly fine, really. I understand and plus Amara told me Die and the guys wanted to take you out tonight. So Amara kept me company."

Kyo relaxed from looking into her eyes and from her finger against his lips. He smiled lightly when she called him by his real name. She was the only one that could use his birth name. When he heard his name being spoken from her lips, he actually liked the sound of it. Kyo then grasped her hand lightly to place a kiss on each fingertip. Sachi smiled and held his other hand.

"I'm happy that you're home now," Sachi said moving closer to him.

Kyo then wrapped his arms around her to bring her into his lap, "I wanted to come home to you earlier to spend time with you."

"Well, you're home now. What's stopping you from spending time with me?" Sachi asked with a giggle as she gave him a small eskimo kiss.

Kyo laughed softly and nodded, "That's true."

Sachi placed her hands on his chest and kissed his lips softly, "Welcome home, Kyo."

"Arigato, watashi ai," Kyo whispered as he placed his hands on her cheeks, kissing her softly.


	25. You and Only You

Sachi was sitting in the darkness of her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Kyo. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, a sad expression on her face. She had gone to Dir en grey's concert to cheer on her boyfriend. But it didn't end well and she ran out of the venue, crying. Sachi hated listening to all the girls scream "I love you, Kyo!" and "Have sex with me, Kyo!" Sachi had had enough and couldn't stand hearing those girls scream that they loved Kyo constantly. She didn't want to be here anymore and just wanted to go home. The fangirls can have him. She was tired of hearing it all.

Sachi wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist. She bit her lip as she set her head back on her knees. Sachi loved Kyo more than anything. Those fangirls didn't love him like they said they did. She's been with Kyo for a couple years now and she knew that he loved her but for some reason she didn't know if he did now. She knew that it was ludicrous for thinking something like that. She knew Kyo loved her but there was something nagging at her that he didn't. She kept wondering to herself if she should stay with Kyo anymore. She loved him so much, it would be hard for her if she did let Kyo go. They've been together so long, Kyo would probably want to mix things up and date someone else for awhile. She didn't know what to do.

After the concert, Kyo was worried. He was worried since he didn't see his girlfriend out in the crowd with the others. He was hoping to see her but during the performance, he was worried and almost couldn't concentrate. He went backstage to look for her, thinking she would be back there. He only saw his friends there only to make him worry even more. He then walked over to them with a worried look on his face. Shinya noticed this and frowned at his friend.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Shinya asked with a frown.

"I don't know where Sachi is... have you guys seen her at all?" Kyo asked biting his lip.

"I haven't," Toshiya said with a frown.

"Actually... before the show, I saw her head out to her car," Die piped up, "I figured she would have come back in though."

Kyo wondered why Sachi would do that. He was hoping to see her there, giving him support. He knew he didn't say anything to her to make her upset or anything. Maybe she felt sick. Kyo told everyone that he was going to head home now. Kyo grabbed his things and said good-bye to his friends before he left for home. He drove as fast as he could to get to Sachi, hoping that she was all right. Once he arrived at the apartment complex, he saw that her car was here which relieved him greatly. He got out of his car and headed up to his apartment he shared with Sachi. Kyo took out his keys and unlocked it to see that the apartment was dark. He slowly walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Sachi?" Kyo called to her. There was no response, making him frown, "Sachi?"

He then headed towards the bedroom, figuring that she would be in there. He was right. Sachi was laying in bed and noticed that she was crying. Seeing her like this made Kyo's heart wrench in pain. What was wrong? Kyo walked over to her slowly then sat next to her on the bed, "Sachi..."

She didn't say anything except sniffling and only hid her face more in the blankets. Kyo frowned more then stroked her hair back. Sachi curled up more as Kyo touched her. Kyo stroked her hair from her face to look at her, "Sachi-chan... what's wrong?"

Sachi was only silent and a few more tears fell from her dark eyes. Kyo layed next to her then kissed her forehead, "Sachi-chan... please?"

Sachi opened her eyes to look up at Kyo. She could see the look of worry on his face. She wiped some of her tears from her eyes then sighed softly. She usually felt comfortable with Kyo being with her like this but not right now. Not with the way that she felt. Sachi took a deep breath then began to speak.

"D-do you love me, K-Kyo?"Sachi asked looking at him with her reddened eyes.

Kyo quirked a brow and wondered why she was asking this. Of course he loved her. He loved her more than anything. He has never met a girl like her before. She wasn't a crazy obsessed fangirl and she was actually sane. When he met her, he thought that she was the sweetest girl he's ever met. She had VIP tickets the first time he met her. She was extremely shy when she was giving him her art work. He appreciated her gift and he knew he would remember her. The next year he saw her, she had VIP again. Kyo wanted to get to know this girl better. He had written her a note and given her a special pass to come and see him backstage after the show. Kyo was happy when she actually came backstage to see him. They spent most of the night talking even if Sachi was shy. Eventually she warmed up to him. They had exchanged numbers that night too. Ever since then, they had been talking and after several months of knowing each other, Kyo decided to ask her out. Kyo was happy when she said yes. It's been a few years now and Kyo couldn't be happier with her. Why was she thinking this now? What happened?

"Sachi... of course I love you. I love you more than anything," Kyo said kissing her forehead, "Why are you asking me this, ai?"

Sachi sniffed then held one of his hands in hers. Kyo squeezed her hand lightly, sadness in his eyes, "B-because... all the fangirls I hear screaming your name... they... they want you just for your body and... they say they love you. I'm always scared... that you are going to leave me or want to break up with me... to find another girl..."

Kyo's frown deepened when he heard this. Sachi should know that he loves her and only her. Kyo brought her into his arms, holding her tightly to him. Kyo began to place soft kisses on her head while rubbing her back, "Sachi-chan, you know that I love you more than anything. I would never dream or even think about leaving you for another girl. We've been together so long and I want to be with you for so much longer."

Sachi looked up at Kyo, a few stray tears falling from her eyes, "Re-really, Kyo-san?"

"Of course," Kyo said softly wiping her tears from her face, "Besides I don't want to be with a crazy fangirl. I knew that you were different. The night we met you didn't try to flirt with me or hug me or kiss me. You talked to me like I was a normal human being. I was happy about that..."

"Of course... you're no object and those girls can't own you... you're like everyone else even if you are famous..."

Kyo smiled at this, placing a kiss on her lips, "And that's why I fell in love with you. Also because you're beautiful and you were so cute when you were shy."

Sachi couldn't help but giggle a little when he said that. She really was shy when she first met him. But she couldn't help it. Kyo is the vocalist of Dir en grey and the most popular out of that whole band. Kyo was wanted by every girl and every girl wanted to have their way with him. Sachi was lucky to even be with him. She then looked up at him, "So... you want to stay with me?"

"Of course, I do..." Kyo said smiling softly at her, "I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Sachi smiled and felt a few more tears fall. But they weren't tears of sadness, she was crying because she was happy. She knew that Kyo loved her very much. Even though he was a rock star, he wouldn't be like the rock stars she's heard about. Kyo wiped away her tears and pressed his lips to hers. Sachi gladly kissed back and wrapped her arms around him. Kyo brought her close and kissed her deeply.

He wanted to show Sachi that he did love her very much. He stroked her hair back as he continued to kiss her softly. He used his free hand to move down her side and to her leg. She was dressed in her night dress that he gave her for their anniversary last year. Kyo's hand slipped up her dress to touch her skin underneath it. He could feel Sachi press her body to his, making Kyo groan lightly.

He sat up, bringing Sachi with him. He began to rub her hips lightly then moved her night dress up her body. He then threw the nightdress aside and kissed her lips again. Sachi turned her head slightly to kiss Kyo deeply. She moved her hands over his chest to unbutton his shirt. When she fully unbuttoned it, she pushed it off of his shoulders. Kyo removed it without breaking his liplock with the love of his life. He pushed her down onto the bed, beginning to kiss down her neck then along her collarbone. Kyo loved how soft Sachi's skin was. It was like silk on his lips and fingers. Kyo moved down to kiss the valley inbetween her breasts. His left hand moved down to her warmth. His hand began to caress her clothed mound, hearing her groan with pleasure. He nearly shivered as he heard her. Kyo's lips latched around her left nipple as he pinched her other nipple.

Sachi cried out as he did this. She loved doing this with Kyo. He would always show her how much he loved her when they made love. Even when they weren't making love, he would still show her by being affectionate with her every chance he had. Sachi shouldn't have second guessed what Kyo felt for her. She knew that Kyo loved her and only her. Kyo could see the look on her face, making him move back up to her face. He placed a small sweet kiss on her lips, "I love you, Sachi-chan... that will never ever change."

Sachi smiled at him sweetly then placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you, Kyo-san... I want to be together forever."

"And I will make sure of that, Sachi-chan," Kyo said stroking her hair back, placing another kiss on her lips, "If you want to be together with me forever... will... will you marry me, Sachi-chan?"

Sachi was shocked when she heard this. Was Kyo ready to be married? Was he actually being serious. The look he gave her meant that he was dead serious about marrying her. She bit her lip and nodded, letting a few tears fall. Kyo chuckled and wiped her tears away, "Please don't cry, ai..."

"Gomen, my love..."Sachi said softly as she sniffled a little. She held Kyo close, nuzzling her nose with his, "Of course, I will Kyo-san..."

Kyo smiled and kissed her deeply. He felt like his heart was doing many back flips and that butterflies have exploded in his stomach. He was going to spend the rest of his life with his beloved Sachi-chan. He had everything he could ever ask for. Kyo moved his hands down her hips to her panties. He then pulled her panties off, throwing them aside. He then got off of Sachi to undo his pants and pull them off along with his boxers. Kyo rejoined her on the bed and kissed her lips again. Sachi ran her hands up his tattooed arms to his shoulders as she kissed him. Kyo rubbed her legs with his hands, spreading them as he moved them to her inner thighs. Sachi could feel the tip of his member against her slick opening. She looked into his eyes then smiled at him. Kyo smiled back at her and kissed her lips again as he entered her. Sachi groaned as he was fully inside of her.

Kyo began to move slowly in and out of her. Kyo loved to start out slow and build up her climax. Sachi dug her nails into Kyo's shoulders, making Kyo shudder. He loved it when she did that. This showed him that she was feeling pleasure, that's what he wanted. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to be satisfied. Kyo gripped her hips, wanting to move faster into her. He bit his lip as he began to move as fast as he could into her. He could hear Sachi cry out each time he entered her. Soon, he placed her leg near his shoulders, feeling himself go into her deeper. This gave them more pleasure. Kyo was completely buried into Sachi's core. Sachi began to dig her nails deeper into Kyo's skin, making her cry out each time. It was like music to Kyo's ears whenever he heard Sachi cry out like that. Sweat covered both their bodies in a thin layer. Kyo kissed her lips, wrapping his tongue around hers while moving as fast as he could. Both lovers moaned into each other's mouths as they both came. Kyo shuddered after his climax, slowly riding it out.

He pulled away and collapsed beside her. He pulled her into his arms, wanting to be close to her. Kyo looked down to see a smile on Sachi's face, making him smile. She deserved to be happy and he was glad that he made her happy. He placed a kiss on her head as he brought her closer to him, "Aishiteru, my Sachi-chan..."

"Aishiteru mou," Sachi cooed slightly as she closed her eyes.

Kyo smiled more and closed his eyes as well, hearing her breathing calm down. He moved his fingertips up and down her back as he took in the scent of her hair. Kyo swore that he was going to take care of Sachi for the rest of his life. He loved her and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He cherished her and he would for the rest of his life. Kyo saw that Sachi was asleep, making him smile. He closed his eyes again, embracing his lover more as he fell asleep.


	26. Welcome Home, Kyo

Kyo was tapping his foot anxiously, wanting to get home now. Why is this plane so damn slow?! He's been waiting three long weeks to get back to his girlfriend. Everyday, he would text her constantly to tell her that he loved her and missed her more than anything. Anytime he would get a small text message from her or even a photo, he could feel his heart melt or it would make him miss her so much more.

He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kyo whipped it out to see that it was from Sachi. He grinned and opened the text that she sent him.

'I miss you, Toohru... when are you going to be home?'

Kyo almost chuckled to himself. He actually didn't mind that she called him by his real name. It sounded nice coming from her. He knew when she sent a text like that she was pouting. Whenever she pouted, she would purse her lip and Kyo always loved to kiss it to make her feel better. He knew that as soon as he would get home to her, he would wisk her off her feet and towards the bedroom. All the texts and phone calls from her, from the past few weeks, made him want Sachi more. He had so much pent up emotions, he would unleash them when he would see her face.

He wanted to touch her flawless skin and stare into her shining eyes. He wanted to kiss her rose colored lips, to taste them again. Also the scent of vanilla from her body wash sent him over the edge. He loved her more than anything and wanted to be with her always. Kyo smiled as he thought about her and looked back down at his phone, starting his reply to her.

'Soon, ai. I'll be there in a couple hours... I want to hold you badly."

He sighed as he placed his phone on the makeshift table in front of him and looked out the window with a sigh. He didn't want to wait another two to three hours to get home to Sachi. He wanted to be with her now.

He didn't know how Sachi could stand him being away on tour for so long? She was definitely not like any of his other girlfriends. She was loyal to him and loved him for him. All the others girls he's been with only wanted him for his fame, money and his body. Most of his girlfriends wanted to fuck him constantly and shop with the money he would give them. He had enough with love until he met Sachi. Somehow, in his heart, he knew that Sachi was different.

He had met Sachi a couple years ago at a concert. Die's girlfriend had introduced them to each other. Of course, Kyo was silent when he met her like he usually was when he would meet someone. He thought it was strange that she was silent as well. He could clearly see the blush on her face and knew that she was shy. He decided to go and talk to her, since he figured she felt like she was out of place. They both spoke a few words with each other but as they got to know each other, they spent almost the whole night talking.

After that concert, he gave Sachi his number since he liked talking with her. She would call him occassionally and she would be cute and ask if she was bugging him at all. He would always chuckle and say no, even if he was at band practice. They have spent countless hours talking to each other, even going over the minutes on their phones a few times. After a few months of knowing her, Kyo knew that he had fallen in love with her.

Kyo knew that he had to tell Sachi how he felt. He loved her and wanted to be with her. He just hoped that she would accept his affections. Kyo had asked Sachi to have dinner with him at his place. It's been awhile since he had cooked anything for anybody and even himself. He wanted to try for Sachi, he wanted to show that he was devoted to her.

Kyo had decided to go with something simple but still good. He had made a teriyaki beef dish over rice with steamed vegetables. He had also made tea, Sachi's favorite kind. He had also made a dessert too of small strawberry shortcakes. Kyo prayed to god that night would go well. He wanted to show Sachi he cared.

When Sachi had arrived, Kyo was putting the last touches on everything. He could never forget what she wore that night. She had worn a white dress that fit her curvy body but was still flowing. She also smelled like the vanilla that he's grown to love on her. So far, everything went well with the dinner but it was the actual part where Kyo wanted to confess his feelings to her.

Kyo remembered the emotions he felt when he took her hands in his and told her that he was in love with her and that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He remembered that his heart was literally beating a million miles a minute and his pams were a little sweaty. He then felt relieved when Sachi smiled at him and said that she would. He felt butterflies in his stomach when she said she had loved him also.

Ever since that night, they have been together and after year of dating, Kyo asked Sachi to move in with him. Kyo knew that she was the one. She was his only love.

Kyo heard his phone vibrate and opened it to see Sachi's text, 'Good. I have a big surprise for you when you come home."

Kyo wondered what her surprise was. Usually when he was given a surprise, it was a fantastic one. Sachi definitely knew what he liked.

He quickly texted her back, 'A surprise. I definitely can't wait to get home to you now.'

Kyo looked over at his friends to see what they were doing. Kaoru was writing something down on a piece of paper. Probably an idea for a tune for a new song. He knew that ideas were brewing in the band leader's head. He looked to see that Toshiya was fast asleep in his chair as he sat next to Kaoru. His sunglasses were pulled over his eyes while his mouth was slightly open. He then looked at Die to see that he was looking at his phone with a smile. He was obviously texting his girlfriend. Kyo knew that Die loved her as much as Kyo loved Sachi. Kyo smiled at his friend then looked over at Shinya, who was sitting next to Die, to see that he was looking out the window, probably thinking about his girlfriend too.

He knew that everyone wanted to go home. Kyo did especially. After an hour, they arrived at the airport. They all left the gate and tiredly went to grab their luggage. Before they left for the tour, Kaoru had driven everyone to the airport. Though, he would only be taking Toshiya and Kyo home while Die and Shinya were going to be picked up by their girlfriends.

They all decided to part ways. Die and Shinya said good-bye to their bandmates and headed towards the pick up area. Kaoru led the way to the parking garage where his car had been for three whole weeks. He was not thrilled about driving but he liked to give his friends rides. When they left, Toshiya's house was the first. Toshiya had been asleep most of the car ride so Kyo had to jab him awake. Toshiya jerked awake and only smiled like a goof. He grabbed his luggage and thanked Kaoru for the ride.

Kyo then opened a new message to Sachi, 'I'm almost home, ai. Kao just dropped off Toshiya.'

Kaoru then proceeded to take Kyo home. Kyo mentioned to Kaoru that he should get sleep since he had bags under his eyes from jetlag. Kaoru groaned a little in response, obviously tired. After a half an hour, Kaoru pulled up at Kyo's apartment. Kyo thanked Kaoru for the ride and grabbed all of his luggage.

Kyo then lugged his bags up the stairs and towards the apartment door. Kyo took out his keys and unlocked the front door. He opened the door and walked through to see that Sachi was nowhere to be seen. He quirked a brow and wondered if she went out to grab something. He pulled his bags inside and set them by the wall. He removed his shoes, stepping into the apartment and still wondered where Sachi was.

He then saw something out of the corner of his eye towards the bedroom. Kyo turned and saw Sachi in the doorway, wearing a very revealing lingerie. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw her. Sachi only grinned at him from the doorway. Kyo slowly walked over to her, awe still written on his face. Sachi couldn't hold in her smirk anymore and let it widen.

"Do you like this, Toohru-kun?" Sachi cooed lightly.

Kyo was breathless and felt like he couldn't speak. He was definitely spellbound by her body right now. She was perfect in everyway. He was now a foot away from her. He forgot that he walked over to her and shook out of his trance.

Kyo placed his hands on her hips, regaining his breath so he could talk, "You look amazing, Sachi-chan..."

"Is this a good surprise to come home to?" Sachi asked still smirking at him.

"Oh, definitely... you have no idea how much I have missed you," Kyo said staring into her eyes.

"I missed you too... but do you want me?"

"You know I do. All your texts and phone calls made me miss you and want to come back to you. You have no idea how much I want to take you."

Sachi smirked at his reply, "Then do so."

She leaned into his face, placing a feather soft on his lips while running her fingertips up his chest. Kyo could feel his spine freeze as she did this. Every time she touched him, Kyo felt like he was under some kind of spell. Her movements and touches were mezmerizing. It was like she had some kind of magic touch on him.

Kyo then grabbed her wrists but not enough to hurt her. He stared into her eyes before he crashed his lips to hers. Sachi groaned into the kiss, loving how dominant he was. Sex with him was amazing as well. He was a mix of being gentle and rough. He was simply amazing himself.

Sachi felt Kyo pick her up and take her into their bedroom. He slammed the door with his foot then continued to take Sachi towards their bed, dropping her onto it. Sachi looked up at him with a small smirk. She knew she was in trouble now. But with him like this and not being with each other for three weeks, the sex would be mindblowing. There was a time where Sachi forgot her name for a couple seconds after her climax.

Kyo unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside before he crawled up to her. He placed another kiss on her lips but passionate this time. Sachi kissed back just as passionate while running her hands up his tattooed arms to his shoulders. Kyo rubbed his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Sachi parted her lips, immediately feeling his tongue probe her mouth and wrapping his tongue around hers. Sachi wrapped her tongue around his as well, feeling the slick muscle against hers.

Kyo moved his hands from her his, moving them up her torso to her breasts. He squeezed her supple breasts through the material. This lingerie was pissing him off since it was in the way. He then began to take off the lingerie, nearly ripping it from her body. He was eager and wanted her now. He wanted to feel himself buried deep inside of her. He tore the material from her body throwing it aside.

"Kyo! Careful! I just bought that!" Sachi squealed.

"I'll replace it later if I have to," Kyo said touching her again.

He didn't care about the piece of clothing right now. He was concentrated on the girl he loved. He began to place hungry kisses on her neck and led them down her neck. He began to suck and lick her soft spot making Sachi moan and groan. Kyo massaged her sides as he continued to tease her soft spot.

He then felt Sachi push his back to the bed and climb on top of him. He looked up at her to see she had an evil grin spread across her soft features. Sachi ran her nails almost ghost-like across his skin and near his nipples. Kyo bit his lip nearly growling as she did this. Sachi was satisfied with the look on his face.

"You nearly destroyed my negligee. You have to be punished now," Sachi cooed seductively.

"Really now?" Kyo asked quirking a brow at her.

Sachi nodded then lowered her face to his chest. She placed light, butterfly kisses along his skin. Kyo felt shivers go throughout his body from her touches. Sachi's kisses trailed down his body more and stopped at the waistband of his pants. Sachi unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them from his body. She ran her hands up his legs and towards his inner thighs to his manhood. She ran the palm of her hand lightly over his member, seeing Kyo twitch a little.

She grinned and hooked her fingers around the hem of his boxers, pulling them down slowly. Hearing Kyo's groans and small growls made Sachi chuckle to herself. He really was eager and wanting her badly. Sachi threw the boxers aside only to look at his member. She could see that he was bothered, which was good. She was going to torture him a little.

Sachi took him into her hand, lightly stroking him. She ran her tongue from the base of his member to the head. Kyo nearly shuddered as she did this. He bit his lip as he felt her caress his length more in her hand. Sachi smirked more at the look on his face. She then wrapped her tongue around the head, slowly taking him in her mouth.

Kyo clutched the sheets as she began to do this. Sachi smirked inwardly at his reactions and his face contorting with pleasure. She began to take him more into her mouth, slightly sucking on him. Kyo let out groans of satisfaction and trying hard not to buck his hips from the sensation coursing through his body.

Whenever Sachi felt like Kyo was coming close to his climax, she would take her mouth away and give him an innocent smile. Kyo glared down at her, wanting her to finish up. Kyo was close to flipping her over and torturing her instead. He was going to get back at her no matter what.

Sachi decided to stop being so cruel to her lover. She took him once again in her mouth and took him even deeper into her mouth. Kyo's breath quickened, feeling his climax approach fast. He moaned out Sachi's name as he came into her mouth. Sachi licked him clean, enjoying the taste of him. She crawled back up to him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"How was that, Toohru?" Sachi asked with a small giggle.

"Incredible as usual," Kyo said panting a little as he stared into her eyes, "Thought I'm afraid you'll have to experience torture as well."

"Nani?" Sachi replied and nearly screamed when Kyo flipped her so he was on top of her now.

Kyo pinned her wrists while smirking down at her, "I have you now, ai."

Kyo began to place suckles down her neck and down to her chest. Kyo kissed down the valley of her breasts and took her right nipple into his mouth, beginning to slowly suckle it. He twirled his tongue around the small mound slowly to make Sachi feel what he felt. Sachi let out a small groan as she felt him do that, wanting him to do more and wanting him to go faster.

Kyo could sense her wanting more, making him smirk. This is what he wanted out of her. She was now being teased for torturing him. He then moved to her other breast and began to move his tongue around her left nipple just as slow. Sachi so badly wanted to move her arms but she couldn't since her wrists were still pinned down by Kyo.

Soon she felt him unpin her wrists only to move his hands down her body. He spread her legs apart only to smirk more. He used the tip of his tongue to flick her clit. Sachi ran her fingers through his hair, feeling him place his lips over her clit. Kyo could feel her move her hips a little which make him feel happy.

He couldn't wait to do it with Sachi. He loved the feeling of her writhing underneath him and her letting out moans of want and lust. He took two fingers and slid them into her warmth. She was extremely wet now which was good. He was happy knowing he could get her wet with his actions. Kyo scissored and pumped in fingers in her while twirling his tongue around the sensitive nerves.

Sachi clutched Kyo's hair more and arched her back, feeling her orgasm come fast. Kyo then pulled away when he knew that her climax was coming. He looked up at her to see her pouting look. He thought that look was so cute, he couldn't look away.

"See how it feels?" Kyo replied in a smart ass way.

"You're mean," Sachi said sticking her tongue out at him.

Kyo only chuckled, "You love it."

Sachi smirked a little, "I do."

Kyo then returned to her face and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Sachi gladly kissed back the same, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kyo placed her legs over his hips and positioned himself near her entrance. He pushed himself into her, still kissing her lips. Sachi placed her hands on Kyo's shoulder, feeling him move in and out of her. She groaned into the kiss, showing him that she loved the feeling more than anything.

Kyo missed this feeling for three weeks. He decided to move faster and to be a little more rough. Sachi also began to move her hips with his as much as she could. He knew that Sachi loved the sex after he came home from a long tour. He loved it too. It was incredible for both of them.

Kyo then placed Sachi's legs over his shoulders only to feel himself slide deeper into her, making him let out a deep throated moan. Sachi loved the new position Kyo had her in. She could feel him go deeper into her. She bit her lip as she dug her nails into Kyo's shoulders. Kyo loved when Sachi would dig her nails into his skin. This was a sign that he was doing a great job at bringing her pleasure.

Kyo gripped her hips, moving his at a rough and fast speed. He heard Sachi cry out from each thrust. This signaled she was going to climax soon. He felt like he was going to come as well. Their bodies were already covered in a thin layer of sweat. Kyo buried his face into her neck while moving into her faster. Sachi leaned her head against his and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Kyo pumped into her harder and as fast as he could, trying to reach his climax. He could feel her warm liquid drip down his member which only turned him on more.

Sachi dug her nails into his shoulders and cried out Kyo's name several times as she came. Hearing her cry his name, Kyo felt himself come as well and slowly moaned out Sachi's name. He rode out his climax then looked down at her with a weak smile. Sachi looked back up at him, giving him the same smile. Kyo placed a kiss on her lips then set his forehead on hers.

He gently stroked her hair back, letting out a soft sigh of happiness, "I love you so much, Sachi-chan..."

"I love you too, Toohru-kun..." Sachi said placing a hand on his cheek, gazing into his dark eyes.

Kyo placed another kiss on her lips then pulled himself out of her. He laid next to her, bringing her into his arms while rubbing her back. Sachi cuddled close to Kyo and took in a deep breath. She was so happy that he was home now. Kyo looked down to see the smile that was on her face, making him smile.

"You're very smiley," Kyo said softly.

Sachi looked up at him and smiled more, "That's because I'm glad that you're home..."

Kyo smiled and kissed her lips softly for a second, "I'm happy to finally come home to you..."

Sachi gazed into his eyes again, "Welcome home, Toohru-kun..."

Kyo only smiled more as he held Sachi close to his body. Sachi cuddled more up to Kyo and closed her eyes. Kyo looked down at Sachi only to smile. He stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead lightly. He was glad he was home now with the love of his life.


	27. Trick r' Treat

Sachi drew the last whisker on Ryu's face then smiled at him. Ryu looked up at his mother with his chocolate eyes that resembled his father's. Sachi gave him a kiss on the forehead. She looked down to see Ryu fitted in his tiger costume. Now Ryuu was Kyo's little tiger.

"You look absolutely adorable, Ryu-kun!" Sachi said smiling more.

"Thank you, mama!" Ryu said bouncing.

"All right, as soon as daddy is done, we can go trick or treating!" Sachi said smiling.

"Yay! Daddy needs to hurry up!" Ryu said with a small pout.

Sachi thought that he was adorable. He pouted just like his father; his bottom lip pursed forward as he crossed his arms. She giggled then watched him dash towards her and Kyo's bedroom. Ryuu ran into the bathroom of the master bedroom to see his father applying makeup to his face. Ryu knew that his father was going as a zombie and his mother was an undead geisha.

He tugged at his father's pant leg, the pout still on his face, "Daddy! Hurry up! I wanna go trick or treating!"

Kyo looked down at him and chuckled lightly, "I'm almost done, kiddo."

Ryu nearly screamed when he saw his father but laughed, "You look scary, daddy!"

Kyo laughed and then kneeled down to looked at Ryu, "And you look exactly like a tiger, Ryu-kun."

"Really, daddy?" Ryu asked as his eyes lit up while bouncing slightly.

"Hai, very much so," Kyo said smiling at him. Ryu then jumped on Kyo and hugged him tightly, "Hahaha, careful, kiddo. I don't want to get make up on your tiger costume."

Ryu chuckled and nodded. Kyo then took Ryu's hand and led him into the living room where Sachi was waiting for them. She smiled as she looked at both of them.

"There are my two special guys," Sachi said smiling. She then walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a treat pail in the shape of a jack o' lantern. She then gave it to Ryu, "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thank you, mama!" Ryu said hugging the pail close.

Once they had everything together, they walked out the door and onto the street to see all the Halloween decorations along the streets and apartments. Children with their parents were out trick or treating, laughing and screaming happily. Sachi loved this time of year. She has always loved Halloween and she was able to share it with her husband and child.

All three walked towards the park that Kyo and herself liked to walk through. Sachi and Kyo were going to meet up with their friends in the park so both families could go trick or treating. Once they reached the park, Sachi spotted Amara, Die and Ame. She couldn't help but smile as she saw them. Amara had made all of their costumes and told Sachi, at lunch one day, that they were going to do Alice in Wonderland.

Amara was of course Alice, Die was the Mad Hatter and little Ame was the Cheshire Cat. Ame perked up when she saw Ryuu with his parents and smiled. She ran towards him and squealed.

"Ryu-chan!" Ame squealed, "You look so cute!"

Ryu watched as Ame ran towards him and smiled. Ryu used to not like Ame a lot since she used to pick on his a lot in school. She has been a lot nicer since they began to play more at school and when their mothers would have lunch at each other's places. Ame jumped on Ryu and hugged him close. Ame looked at Ryu's face with a smile.

"You and me look exactly the same Ryu-chan! You have a black nose and whiskers just like me!" Ame said pointing to her face.

"Hehe, we do look alike, Ame-chan!" Ryu chuckled and smiled big at her.

Ame smiled sweetly back at him. She has always had a crush on Ryu ever since she first met him. She would tease him when they were at school because she liked him. When she saw that it would make him mad or cry, she decided to stop. She was nicer to him and she would play with him at school. She could tell that Ryu was starting to like her more as well.

"Well, hello to the Wonderland couple," Sachi said with a giggle as she walked up to her friends.

"And hello to the creepy, zombie couple," Amara giggled as she hugged Sachi.

Sachi hugged her back then looked at Amara, "You did a good job with making your family their costumes."

"Oh I had some free time at the gallery," Amara said with a smirk, "Die even helped me since he wanted to make his top hat."

"Hey, I liked the design you did so I wanted to make it," Die replied sticking his tongue out playfully at her. Die then looked at Kyo," And I was wondering why you asked our make up artist for tricks, Kyo."

"Yup! I wanted to go with the zombie look for Halloween," Kyo said a little too proudly.

"But, Kyo. You already scare small children," Amara giggled.

"Haha, very funny," Kyo replied glaring at Amara little.

"Oh, I'm kidding, Kyo-san!" Amara giggled more, "Ame-chan isn't afraid of you."

Ame looked up at Kyo and shook her head, "Uncle Tooru doesn't scare me!"

"Did you have to use my real name?" Kyo asked looking at Amara and Die.

"Of course, Uncle Tooru," Die chuckled.

"Die, I'm going to..." Kyo trailed off but was cut off by Sachi.

"All right, children. Play nice now. Our children would like to go trick or treating now," Sachi said.

"Yes, come along, boys," Amara said as she took Ame's hand.

Both families then began to walk to a small neighborhood that they knew well. They walked door to door so the kids could get their treats. A few people told Ame and Ryu that they liked their costumes. Of course they learned from their parents to say "please" and "thank you" to people who treat them nicely or gives them anything. Ame and Ryu said thank you to everyone who gave them treats. While both couples let their children go door to door, they decided to talk for a bit.

"So how is everything with you guys?" Amara asked looking over at Sachi and Kyo while holding onto Die's hand.

"Doing pretty good. Kyo and I have been very busy though. I am trying to write a new song. For awhile it didn't come to me but thankfully, Kyo has helped me greatly," Sachi replied with a smile.

"That's great. I know the guys are busy since Die has been staying a little late at the studio," Amara said.

"Eh, Kaoru's been a grouch lately. He hasn't been sleeping well the past couple days since Miyami is sick with the flu. He's had to leave practice a few times," Die said, "Thankfully she's getting better from her sickness."

"That's good at least. I'm just hoping Kaoru and Alice don't get sick," Sachi said.

"Oh, I'm sure they are taking the precautions," Kyo said, "Alice has some special tea that helps with different sicknesses."

"It's true. I had some ginger tea for when I had the sniffles and it got rid of it," Amara said, "She has a knack for tea."

"Probably why she works in a tea shop," Kyo chuckled.

They all continued to walk through the neighborhood. They also talked about Toshiya and Yuki with their son, Masara. They even said that Shinya and Mayu were planning a huge birthday party for their twins. It seemed all five families were doing so well too. When it was 9:45, they all decided it was time to take the kids home to sleep. Ryu didn't want to leave since he didn't get his favorite candy.

"But... mama... daddy... I didn't get any of the candy I like... I want some Reeses..." He bit his lip slightly and could feel tears sting his eyes. He then saw Ame with her hand outstretched. She had six of the large Reeses he liked.

"Here, Ryu-chan. You can have them, I know you like them," Ame said with a smile.

Ryu looked from her hand to her face. She had a smile on her face making him smile. He took the candy from her hand.

"Thank you, Ame-chan," Ryu said and kissed her cheekbone that wasn't covered by black make up.

Ame smiled and blushed a dark red. That's the first time Ryu kissed her and she liked it. Amara could help but smile and pat her head, "That was very nice of you, Ame-chan."

"Thank you, Ame-chan. You are very sweet." Sachi said with a smile.

Ame nodded as her smile grew. Die then picked up Ame while Amara held her treat pail. Kyo also picked up Ryu and held him close. They began to walk towards Die and Amara's place since Kyo and Sachi lived nearby. When they arrived to their place, Amara and Die turned to their friends.

"This was really fun, guys. I'm glad we could do it," Amara said smiling at them.

"Yeah! We definitely should do this every year with Ryu-kun and Ame-chan," Kyo said smiling.

"Sure. That would be great," Die said. He then looked down at Ame to see that she yawned big, "I think hime-chan needs to go to bed."

"No, daddy..." Ame whined sleepily as she set her head on Die's shoulder.

"Oh yes, hime-chan," Die chuckled adjusting Ame on his hip. He looked at his friends, "Well, we should get her ready for bed. Have a good night, guys."

"Have a good night Amara-chan and Die-san," Sachi said smiling.

The couples waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Amara and Die walked into their home and took Ame to her room. Amara placed Ame's candy on her dresser then helped Die with cleaning her up for bed. Die took her into the bathroom to wash her face from her fake whiskers and nose. He then helped Ame brush her teeth. After they were finished, Die brought Ame back to her room where Amara helped her into her pajamas.

Ame tiredly crawled into bed and felt her parents tuck her in. Ame yawned then look at her parents, "Night night, mama... daddy..."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Amara said with a smile and kissed her head.

"Goodnight, hime-chan," Die said kissing her forehead.

Amara and Die left Ame's room and headed to their room. Amara turned to Die and hugged him close while looking up at him with her hazel eyes. Die could see a playfulness in her eyes as she looked at him. He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Alice wants to be with her Hatter," Amara said smirking slightly.

Die chuckled and brought her close, "I think we can do that."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips then picked her up. Amara giggled then took his top hat and put it on her head as he took her into their bedroom.

Kyo carried Ryu into their place. Sachi placed Ryu's candy on the kitchen table then took Ryu from Kyo.

"Why don't you go ahead and clean up, love," Sachi suggested.

"Right, good idea," Kyo chuckled lightly.

He walked into his and Sachi's bedroom to get changed and washed up. Sachi began to wash the make up off of Ryu's face. He grimaced a little as his mother cleaned him up. Sachi then helped him brush his teeth and get him into his pajamas. Once Sachi was done cleaning up Ryu and tucking him in, Kyo came into Ryu's room. Kyo kneeled by his bed and smiled at him.

"You have fun tonight, my little tiger?" Kyo asked ruffling his hair.

"Hai! Lots!" Ryu said smiling big at his father.

"That's good," Sachi said kissing his head and holding him close.

Ryu hugged her and smiled as he yawned. He then smiled softly up at her, "Goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, love," Sachi said kissing his head against.

Kyo then brought Ryu into his arms, "Goodnight, my little tiger."

"Hehe, night night, daddy," Ryu said smiling more.

Kyo ruffled his hair softly then stood up and walked with Sachi out of their son's room. They walked into your bedroom where Kyo changed into some old sweatpants while Sachi washed off her make up and got ready for bed. She stretched her arms as she climbed into bed. Kyo soon crawled in next to her, bringing her into a hug. Sachi smiled and kissed his shoulder lightly with a yawn.

"I'm glad he had fun tonight. I did too," Sachi said with a smile.

"I did too. It was great," Kyo said nuzzling her head, "Looks like Ryu-kun and Ame-chan like each other."

Sachi giggled slightly and smiled, "They are too cute together."

Kyo chuckled then kissed Sachi lightly, "Aishiteru, watashi amai tsuma."

"Aishiteru mou, danna-sama," Sachi said and kissed him softly.

Kyo held her close as they both began to fall asleep. Kyo couldn't help but smile as he held Sachi in his arms. He closed his eyes and smiled more, "Happy Halloween."


	28. Surprises

Kyo rubbed his eyes a little and sighed while relaxing back in the leather chair of the studio. He looked up at the ceiling wishing that it was five minutes later. That meant that he could leave and go pick up his son from school. He talked with Sachi this morning about who was going to pick Ryu up from school. Sachi said that she was busy with trying to come up with new music. Kyo volunteered to pick up their son from school so she didn't have to worry Ryu.

Kyo stretched and closed his notebook full of lyrics. He stood up and grabbed his coat along with his scarf. He noticed that Die was getting ready to leave too. He figured that he was on his way to pick up his daughter from school too. Die looked over at Kyo with a smile.

"Picking up your kiddo too?" Die asked with a smile.

"Hehe, yup. Thought I would let Sachi work today," Kyo said adjusting the scarf aroud his neck.

"Aww, Kyo is such a good daddy," Die said with a smirk.

Kyo glared at him slightly then smirked, "I am actually. I love my son and my wife."

"Nothing wrong with that! I love my hime and my wife too!" Die replied putting his hands in defense with a smirk.

Kyo chuckled and shook his head, "You want to walk together?"

"Sure, sounds great," Die said grabbing his guitar case and smiled at the vocalist.

Usually Kyo would get pissed with Die's teasing and poking fun at the vocalist, but when it came to his family, Kyo was proud. Kyo had the love and support of a wonderful woman whom he gave his heart to. He also had a son that he loved very much and was almost like Kyo himself. Kyo couldn't help but smile as he thought about this.

Sachi was really the love of his life. He could talk to her and go to her about anything. Before they were even together, Sachi was there to listen to him whenever his current girlfriends wouldn't even listen to him. Sachi was even there when he wanted a shoulder to cry on. He was even there for her whenever she needed someone.

He was happy when they first started to date and he was still happy even after dating her for a few years. He was thrilled when she said yes when he asked her to marry him. Kyo couldn't have been happier; he knew that him and Sachi would spend the rest of their lives together.

He was especially excited when Sachi was pregnant with Ryu. Kyo knew that he would have his first child with the woman he loved so much. Kyo made sure that Sachi was comfortable all throughout her pregnancy. He was even beside her the whole time she was in labor. When Ryu was born, Kyo was in love with him immediately, even though he loved his son when Sachi told him that she was pregnant.

Kyo talked with Die as they both walked towards the school where their kids attended. Kyo looked at his watch to see that it was time for the kids to be coming out. Kyo stuck his hands in his pockets and saw kids leaving the school with some of their parents already and teachers helping them out. Among the sea of children, Kyo could see his little boy running towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ryu called to him with a small on his face.

"My little tiger!" Kyo said happily as he kneeled and scooped Ryu into his arms. Ryu giggled and held onto his father. Kyo then looked back at him, "How was your day?"

"It was fun! Ame-chan and I played a new game together at recess!" Ryu said bouncing a little in Kyo's arms.

"You did? That's great," Kyo said smiling big.

Kyo then looked to see Ame running towards Die with a drawing in her hands. Kyo thought Ame was adorable since she looked liked both of her parents. Die brought Ame into his arms and held her tightly. Ame giggled and hugged her father then looked over at Ryu.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ryu-chan!" Ame waving at him.

"Bye bye, Ame-chan!" Ryu said with a small blush on his cheeks.

Kyo couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that Ame and Ryu liked each other very much and he thought it was cute. Although Die protected Ame and didn't want her "dating" which made Kyo shake his head. Kyo then looked at Die.

"See you at practice tomorrow, Die," Kyo said adjusting Ryu in his arms.

"All right, have a good night, Kyo," Die said smiling as he placed Ame on his shoulders to give her a piggy back ride.

Kyo smiled and began to walk with Ryu, "Hey kiddo. How about we surprise mommy?"

"Okay! What should we do for mommy?" Ryu asked holding onto Kyo tighter.

"How about we get her some flowers?"Kyo asked looking down at Ryu.

"Yeah! Yeah! We should get her some pretty ones!" Ryu said smiling wider.

"Pretty ones it is!" Kyo announced making Ryu cheer.

Sachi rubbed her eyes a little as she sat back in her seat to stare at her sheet music. She was glad she was able to get some work done today. She owed it to Kyo by having him pick up their son. She was worry free all day and had no distractions. She stretched then stood up and heard the door open. She looked to see her husband and child walk through the door.

"Well there's my two favorite men in the whole world," Sachi sai walking over to them.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what daddy and I got for you!" Ryu said slipping off his shoes and running up to her with a bundle of roses.

Sachi smiled and kneeled down to him, "Awww, thank you, sweetheart. They are beautiful."

Sachi then kissed his head and smelled the roses. Ryu gave her a hug and then ran off to his room. Sachi giggled and stood up to see Kyo, "Hello, my love."

"Hello, amai tsuma," Kyo said kissing her lips lightly, "Did you manage to get your work done?"

"I did, thank you, my love," Sachi said smiling and kissed his lips again.

Kyo smiled and gadly kissed her back. After a few seconds, he pulled away to look at her, "Like the flowers your son got for you?"

"Hehe, very much so," Sachi said, "I know he had some help though."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. He wanted to surprise you," Kyo replied trying to play innocent.

Sachi giggled and pecked his lips, "I am very surprised."

"Good, I was hopin that you would be," Kyo said.

"Oh but I thought it was Ryu's idea," Sachi giggled staring into his eyes.

"You know what I mean," Kyo chuckled making Sachi giggle.

She shook her head and nuzzled his nose, "I'm still happy and surprised. Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome, ai," Kyo whispered and kissed her again.


	29. Bear Hugs

Toshiya was debating with himself. Was it a good idea, or a bad idea? He looked down at the little stuffed bear that was holding a heart that said "I love you" in Toshiya's bass worn hands. He wanted to surprise his girlfriend since he was always busy with the band. He wanted to take his beloved Sachi out for a fun day. He was just contemplating giving this little bear to her.

Sachi always imagined Toshiya being a big bear wheneve he hugged her. Sachi even bought Toshiya bear ear muffs for Christmas. Toshiya loved the ear muffs and would wear them whenever it is cold outside. Sachi loved whenever Toshiya would wear them. This showed Sachi that Toshiya didn't mind being her big bear.

Toshiya didn't want her to think that he was being corny by getting her the bear. He just figured that if he was her big bear then she would like this little bear with the "I love you" to remind her of him. That way, she could cuddle with it while he was away or on tour. Toshiya still felt like it was corny.

He was at Sachi's front door now. He felt nervous aout giving it to her. He nibbled the inside of his lip as he waited for Sachi to come to the door. He straightened up when the front door opened to reveal his Sachi. Toshiya had quickly hidden the bear behind his back. He couldn't give it to her, she would only laugh.

Sachi's honey eyes lit up when she saw him, "Toshiya!"

Sachi threw her arms around Toshiya and hugged him tightly. Toshiya made sure to hold onto the bear with one hand and wrapped his other arm tightly around Sachi. He smiled softly as he held her. Toshiya loved her so much and would do anything for her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Sachi smiled then opened her eyes while still holding onto Toshiya. She then looked to see the bear in his hand.

"Totchi... what are you holding?" Sachi asked looking more over his shoulder.

Toshiya then froze and nearly stopped breathing. He was caught. Toshiya inwardly sighed and then pulled away to look at her, "I got you a gift, ai."

"Awww, Toshiya... you are too sweet," Sachi said looking up at him.

Toshiya looked at her then smiled softly. Maybe it won't be so bad. Toshiya then brought out the bear, presenting it to her. Toshiya could see Sachi's eyes light up when she saw the stuffed animal.

Sachi gently took it from Toshiya and looked at it with a wide smile, "Oh, Toshiya... he's adorable..."

Toshiya could feel his heart flutter when she said that. He made his girlfriend happy with such a simple gift, "I was hoping you would..."

He got closer to her and smiled more, "I hope this reminds you of me while I'm gone on tour."

Sachi ran her fingers over the stitching on the "I love you." Sachi smiled lightly then looked up at Toshiya, "Thank you... but of course it's not as cute as my, Toshi."

Toshiya chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sachi smiled and held him around his neck. Toshiya set his forehead on hers while staring into her light eyes, "Aishiteru, watashi hime..."

"Aishiteru mou, Toshi," Sachi said with a gentle smile.

Toshiya softly preseed his lips against Sachi while giving her a tight bear hug. Sachi giggled as he picked up. Toshiya laughed and smiled down at her.


	30. Charm

Toshiya looked out at the sunset from the balcony of his apartment. He swore he couldn't do anything to show the girl he loved that he likes her. He did one stupid thing after another to drive her away. Usually with girls he was with liked his "stupid" charm but not Sachi. She was different. It was like she could see right through him. He tried to be his quirky self but she seemed put off by it when he was trying to be funny. Every attempt he would make would only drive her away more.

Toshiya would usually give up at this point but something told him that he couldn't. He "needed" Sachi. It sounded strange to him but he felt like he needed Sachi in his life. If he ever told her that, that would only scare her off more. Toshiya had to change tactics. He had to proce to Sachi that he wasn't an idiot.

Earlier today, he tried to be somewhat suave. When he walked into the studio, he saw Sachi talking with Shinya. He couldn't help but be jealous of Shinya since Sachi would always talk to him. Though everyone in the band knew that Toshiya liked Sachi. Shinya would never hurt Toshiya by taking the girl he liked. Shinya only saw Sachi as a good, close friend too.

Toshiya had walked over to both of them with a smile on his lips, "Hey, Shinya. Hey, Sachi-chan."

"Hello, Toshiya-san," Sachi said softly looking up at him with her dark eyes.

"Hey, Totchi," Shinya said smiling, "Did you manage to work on that bass part you were having trouble with?"

"Oh! Yeah, it looked harder on paper but I managed to work it out,"Toshiya said scratching the back of his head. He then looked down at Sachi and decided to make his move, "How are you, Sachi-chan?"

He could remember the night he had met Sachi. Dir en grey decided to have a celebratory dinner for their single, Lotus. Die's girlfriend decided to bring her friend along and it was Sachi. Sachi was sitting next to him and Toshiya decided to use his "charm." When he did, Sachi was very unimpressed by his behavior and decided to ignore him for most of the dinner. The next time he saw her, he decided to apologize for his behavior and start over with Sachi. She accepted his apology but she still thought he was an idiot. She's even called him "Toshi-baka" a few times too.

Toshiya hated that Sachi thought of him this way. He's even gone to Sachi's best friend/Die's girlfriend, Amara, for advice since her and Sachi had been best friends for years. Amara told him that Sachi didn't like guys that played stupid and act like an idiot all the time. Toshiya took this to heart. He actually did want to try hard with Sachi. There was something about her that made him want to try. Maybe it was because she wasn't like the other girls he's been with. She was smart and wasn't stupid.

Toshiya tried many ways to get her to like him but it all ended badly. With this, Sachi didn't even want to look at him. Toshiya decided to give up. He placed his hand over his eyes then walked back into his apartment. He felt drained and depressed right now. Toshiya sat down on his couch and closed his eyes.

Toshiya woke up when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at his clock to see that he had been sleeping for a couple hours. He then got up and headed to the door to see who it was. He slowly opened to see Sachi.

"S-Sachi-chan?"Toshiya said softly,"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see you,"Sachi said softly,"Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course,"Toshiya said stepping aside.

Toshiya could feel his heart fly slightly as he saw Sachi. He loved her so much and he wish that she knew this. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked at her, "Can I get you anything, Sachi-chan?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you anyway, Toshiya-san," Sachi said.

Toshiya nodded and led her into the living room and offered her a seat. Sachi nodded as if thanking him and sat down on the couch. Toshiya carefully sat next to her a few inches away, "What did you want to talk about, Sachi?"

"I know that I haven't been too nice to you, Toshiya-san, and I apologize," Sachi said, "I... I was just... confused..."

Toshiya perked at her and still looked at her, "Confused? Why, Sachi-chan?"

Sachi looked at Toshiya with her soft, honey eyes, "I'm confused with hose I feel about you."

Toshiya almost felt his heart stop. He felt like she was going to tell him she didn't want to see him anymore. Toshiya wrung his hands a little. Sachi noticed Toshiya fiddling with his hands making her place a hand over his. Toshiya then looked back up at Sachi to see her looking intently at him, "It's nothing bad, Toshiya-san... but... I have been thinking a lot about you. I... I really like you, Toshiya-san..."

Toshiya smiled at her then placed his hand over hers, "I really like you too... actually..."

Toshiya sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds then looked at her, "I love you Sachi-chan..."

Sachi's eyes widened a little when Toshiya said this. She then smiled more while leaning closer to Toshiya. Toshiya could feel her warm breath tickle his ear lightly, "I love you too, Totchi."

Toshiya shivered as Sachi lightly kissed the shell of his ear. Toshiya could feel his whole body shudder as she did that. This girl drove Toshiya absolutely crazy. He craved her affection after admiring from afar. Now here she was, saying that she was in love with him as well. Toshiya looked at Sachi then placed a soft kiss on her lips. He could feel Sachi kiss him back.

Toshiya snaked his arms around Sachi's small waist while Sachi placed her hands on Toshiya's shoulders. She pressed her chest against Toshiya's, knowing that he would like that. Toshiya nearly growled when she did this. She was driving him nuts with her touches and caresses. Toshiya nipped at her bottom lip lightly. Sachi bit his top lip with a smirk. Oh, she was going to get it now.

Toshiya pulled away and picked up Sachi. Sachi giggled as he took her towards his bedroom. Toshiya then dropped her onto his soft bed and crawled over her. He straddled her hips while pinning her wrists to the silk sheets. Toshiya leaned his face down to her ear, "Now I have you, Sachi-chan."

Toshiya nipped at her earlobe while suckling it lightly. He could feel Sachi shudder underneath his touch which made him smirk. He wanted her to feel what he felt when she teased him earlier. Toshiya began to trail his kisses down her neck while leaving suckles along the path of his lips. Sachi turned her head slightly to give Toshiya more access to her neck. Even though her wrists were still restrained above her head by Toshiya's thin fingers, she arched her back as he continued to kiss down her neck. He felt her breasts against his chest, making Toshiya's groin twitch.

Toshiya sat back up to remove his shirt for her. Sachi's hands were finally free from his grasp and moved her hands over his belt buckle. Toshiya moved his hands up her shirt to squeeze her breasts through her bra. Sachi pushed her chest into Toshiya's hands with a groan. Toshiya smirked at her reaction. He knew he was doing something right. Toshiya pulled up Sachi's shirt by the hem and ripped it off. Toshiya's lips latched to the soft skin of Sachi's collarbone, giving it small kisses and suckles. His hands were busy feeling up her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

Sachi smirked to herself and decided to play with Toshiya a little. She brought her hands up to sift them through his curly locks, letting out small groans of pleasure. She clutched his hair and moaned more when Toshiya kissed down to her cleavage. She paid attention to his reactions to see that he was being turned on even more by her moans. Toshiya hated that Sachi was so vocal now since he clearly had an erection. He licked along the cleavage of one of her breasts then nipped at it. His hands reached underneath her to do the piece of clothing. Toshiya pulled off the fabric to only throw it aside.

Toshiya placed a hand over one of her breasts and leaned down to the other. He looked at the rosy, pink bud and smirked. He lightly blew cold air onto her nipple, making it stiffen a little. The tip of his tongue began to lick around her nipple in a teasing manner. Sachi tensed up a little but loved the feeling. She closed her eyes as Toshiya continued to pleasure her breast. She was focused on him touching her breasts that she almost didn't notice Toshiya's nimble fingers moved down to touch her through her pants and panties. Sachi let out a soft groan and moved her hips slightly against his fingers.

Toshiya only smirked at this. He removed his hands from her groin to remove her pants. He slid them down, along with her panties. Toshiya threw her articles of clothing aside and looked down at Sachi. Sachi looked up at Toshiya with a smile. Toshiya leaned down and kissed her lips softly. After a minute, Toshiya pulled away to look at her, "I love you, Sachi-chan... "

Sachi stroked some of his hair away from his face, smiling softly, "I love you too, Toshiya-san..."

Toshiya smiled and pressed his lips to hers again in a passionate kiss. He placed his hands on her hips to rub them lightly with his thumb. He lightly grinded his clothed groin against her. Sachi pushed her hips against his and ran her hands down his back to pull him close to her by his lower back. Toshiya smirked and looked down at her.

"Someone is very eager," Toshiya replied with a chuckle.

"Well it doesn't help that someone is a damn tease," Sachi growled lightly.

"Oh, you are a tease too, hime," Toshiya said kissing her nose.

Sachi wrinkled her nose and lightly glared at Toshiya. Toshiya siled victoriously and leaned down to her neck, placing soft kisses there and down to her breasts. He then kissed down her torso while placing butterfly kisses on her stomach. Sachi chuckled lightly and thought that it tickled. Toshiya smiled inwardly when she giggled. At lest she was enjoying this and he wanted her to feel comfortable with him. Toshiya moved his lips down her mound and rubbed it lightly. Toshiya spread her lips lighty and ran his tongue over her clit.

Sachi clutched the sheets and let out a deep moan. She bit her lip lightly while arched her back. Toshiya slipped his tongue into her slick opening, lapping up all her honey. He rubbed inside of her thighs, continuing to pleasure her entrance. Sachi let out small gasps and clutched the sheets. Sachi cried out Toshiya's name as she came and relaxed against the pillows. Toshiya licked up her essence then crawled back up to her. He kissed her softly and rubbed her arms.

After a bit, Toshiya pulled away to look at her with his dark eyes, "Are you ready, Sachi-chan?"

Sachi nodded and placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm ready, Toshiya-san."

Toshiya smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. Toshiya removed his pants along with his boxers. He placed a kiss on her lips while positioning himself near her entrance. Toshiya carefully pushed himself into Sachi, not sure if she was used to it. He waited until she was used to him and began to move slowly in her. Sachi carefully wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to be close to him. She placed her hands on his shoulder then kissed his lips softly. Toshiya kissed her back and began to move faster into her.

Sachi moaned lightly into the kiss as she felt her pleasure rise faster and faster. Toshiya then buried his face into her shoulder, nipping at it while feeling his climax come quickly. He gripped her hips as he rammed into her harder. Sachi dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt her climax hit her. She screamed out Toshiya's name as she came. She arched her back and ran her nails down his back. Toshiya shuddered at the feeling of her nails dig into his skin. He then felt his orgasm and came inside of her. Toshiya rode out his climax and moaned Sachi's name slowly.

Toshiya then looked down at Sachi with a weak smile. He stroked some of her hair away from her sweaty forehead. Sachi smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Toshiya's neck. Toshiya smiled and kissed her forehead, cheek then kissed her lips. He never realized that Sachi's lips seemed even softer after making love to her. Toshiya then pulled out of her and layed next to her. He brought her into his arms, not wanting to let her go. He loved her so much.

Toshiya looked down at her and Sachi looked at him. Sachi wrapped her arms around Toshiya's neck, looking into his eyes. Toshiya gave her a dorky smile, making Sachi giggled, "You're such an idiot... but I do love you."

Toshiya laughed and shook his head, "I love you too, Sachi-chan."

Toshiya brought the blankets over him and Sachi. He continued to hold Sachi close, seeing her begin to fall asleep. Toshiya closed his eyes and fell asleep with the woman he loved.


	31. Fun Ride

Yuki had a huge smile on her face as she made her way towards the airport. Today was the day. After three almost four weeks, her beloved Toshiya was coming home from his tour in Europe. She hated it when Toshiya had to leave for such a long time on tour, but she had gotten used to it. Toshiya would still send her texts and even send her presents in the mail. When Yuki would wake up in the morning, she would see a text from Toshiya saying "Good morning, ai. I missed you so much. I love you more than anything 3"

Seeing that every morning brought a smile to her face and made her heart melt. Toshiya made her feel special and loved. Very loved indeed too. Of course they were very much in love and have sex many times. When it came to making love, Toshiya always made her scream and feel pleasure. He could be rough but he was usually sweet and loving. He would place kisses on her face and whisper that he loves her. Yuki loved Toshiya with all her heart. Whenever he would look at her, butterflies would flit around her stomach. She knew that when she would see Toshiya come through the gate that she would jump on him, holding him tightly. She couldn't wait to see his dorky, smiling face.

When Yuki arrived, she noticed that the other girls were there to pick up their boyfriends. She smiled big and walked over to them. She greeted Mayu first, then Sachi, Alice and last Amara. After their greetings, they immediately headed to the gate that Toshiya had texted to her earlier. As the girls were talking, Yuki was in her own world. She felt like she was walking on clouds when she knew she would be seeing Toshiya here in the next few minutes. Before she knew it, she was in front of the arrival gate. She waited eagerly, wanting him to be here now. Not seeing him for almost a month made her very antsy.

After a couple more minutes, Yuki could see Shinya and Die walk into view. She perked up and waved at them along with the girls. The guys saw them and waved back, making their way towards their girlfriends. Yuki then saw Kyo, Kaoru and finally Toshiya. She noticed the look on their faces. They all looked exhausted, especially Die since he had horrible jet lag.

Mayu giggled as Shinya brought her into his arms, slightly twirling her. Kyo swooped Sachi into his arms then placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Sachi ran her fingers through his hair, a smile on her lips. Amara jumped on Die and wrapped her legs around his waist and placed a kiss on his lips. Die nearly fell over since he was tired but regained his balance and held her with a laugh. Alice smiled when she ran to Kaoru and threw her arms around his neck. Kaoru smirked and held her close. He placed his hands on her cheeks to bring her into a sweet kiss. Toshiya caught Yuki off guard as she looked at her friends with their boyfriends by picking her up. Yuki giggled and wrapped her arms around Toshiya's neck.

"Konbanwa, watashi ai," Toshiya chuckled.

"Konbanwa," Yuki giggled.

Toshiya smiled and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a sweet but passionate kiss. Yuki ran her fingers through Toshiya's curly locks, realizing how much she had missed him. Toshiya pulled away to gaze into her eyes, "I missed you..."

"I missed you too, Toshi..." Yuki whispered as she continued to stroke back his hair.

Toshiya placed a soft kiss on her lips then looked at her again, "Let's go home."

Yuki nodded with a smile and helped Toshiya with his bags. Toshiya looked back to see his friends still holding their girlfriends. He couldn't help but laugh to himself, knowing full well of what they were going to do when they got home. Of course, Toshiya had thought about this too for him and Yuki. Sure he was tired but he wanted Yuki badly. He held Yuki's hand as they walked to the parking lot. Yuki opened the trunk to her car and helped Toshiya place his bags into the back of it. As soon as she closed the trunk, she felt Toshiya bring her into arms to press her against his strong chest. She looked up at him to see a smirk on his face. She knew exactly what he wanted but he had to wait for it.

"Oh, I know what you are thinking, Hara Toshimasa, but you have to wait," Yuki said with a smirk.

Toshiya pursed his bottom lip when she used his full real name, "But I don't want to wait, I want you now."

"Oh, I know," Yuki cooed as she placed a light, ghost of a peck on his lips, "I want to do this as badly as you.

Toshiya's fingers ran up and down her spine lightly then he sighed a little, "Oh, fine. I guess I can wait."

Yuki chuckled and kissed him before they both got into her car. It would at least be an hour before they arrived at their place. They began to talk about the tour and also what they have been doing with their free time to try and distract them. Although, Toshiya couldn't help but look over at Yuki. She was wearing a thin, black shirt that had a low collar to reveal her cleavage. He watched her chest rise and fall everytime she breathed. He traced his eyes over her legs to see she was wearing dark blue, skinny jeans. He could see every contour as his eyes inched down. Toshiya bit his lip and could feel himself growing hard. Three weeks away from her was not helping him control his urges right now. He did not want to wait an hour to get home and claim her. He wanted her now and take her now. Toshiya placed a hand on her leg and began to movie it up towards her groin. Yuki stopped talking and looked at him with shock.

"Toshiya!" Yuki squeaked in surprise.

"Nani?" Toshiya asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

Yuki took his hand and placed it back on his lap then took notice of his growing erection. She felt her heart beat faster when she saw that Toshiya was hard. She clutched the wheel and looked back at the road. She soon felt a couple of Toshiya's fingers stroke her side near her breast. She wanted to slap him right now.

"Toshi..." Yuki groaned lightly.

Toshiya's smirked widened and continued to stroke his fingers against her, "Nani... amai Yuki-chan?"

Yuki tried to speak but concentrated on his touches. She tried not to pay attention to his touches and advances but it was too hard. Toshiya knew exactly where to touch her to make her body shiver. He moved his hand back down near her groin. Toshiya slightly leaned over to her ear. His hot breath tickled against her flesh as he spoke, "You know you can't resist now."

Yuki felt like she was going to go over the edge, "Fuck... Toshiya-san..."

"Oh, I already know you want to fuck me, Yuki-chan," Toshiya chuckled then nibbled her earlobe, "I want to do the same to you."

Yuki felt her body become hotter with his words. Her breath quickened, making her pant. She looked for a place to pull over; she couldn't take it anymore. She managed to find a place in a forest for tourists. She switched off the car and looked at him. She glared at him when she saw the stupid look on his face. She knew she couldn't be mad at him though. Toshiya smirked and crashed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue through her parted lips. Yuki clutched his hair, tugging at it to bring him closer. Toshiya wrapped his tongue arounds hers while tugging at her shirt to get it off. They broke away so Yuki could take off her shirt. Toshiya saw that Yuki was not wearing a bra.

He could feel his groin twitch in pain as she saw this then hissed, "Kuso, woman. Are you trying to kill me?"

"At least you would die happy," Yuki giggled.

Toshiya rolled his eyes then piped up, "We dont' have enough room. We need to move to the back."

Yuki nodded in agreement and covered herself up before exiting the car. They both moved to the backseat and closed the doors. Toshiya immediately grabbed her and laid her down on the seat. He kissed and nipped at her jaw while moving his lips over her heated flesh. He gripped her hips and massaged them as he moved to her chest. He used the tip of his tongue to trace the outline of her areola. Yuki whimpered and arched her back to the wet touch of his tongue. His tongue teasingly caressed the sensitive bud before feeling it between his lips. Toshiya licked around the nub while sucking at the same time. Yuki's breathed heavier and gripped his shoulders, loving the feeling. Toshiya switched to her other breast only to do the same thing.

He then sat up a little to remove his shirt and undid his pants. He leaned back down to place kisses down her stomach to the lining of her pants. His thin fingers began to unbutton then unzipped her pants. He removed her jeans but left her panties on. He kissed nearly the hem of the panties then pressed his lips against her clothed warmth. Yuki could feel herself getting hotter just by watching him. Already, she felt herself becoming wet. Toshiya used the tip of his tongue to lick against her clit. Yuki let out a gasp and bucked her hips lightly. Toshiya smirked and hooked his fingers around the silk panties. He slowly took them off to see that she was already wet. Toshiya wanted to remove his pants and boxers and take her now but he wanted to please her first, even if his groin was throbbing a little and starting to hurt.

He rubbed her inner thighs, spreading them as his hands inched further towards her warmth. He looked at her as he slowly licked her clit. Toshiya could see her face contort with pleasure as she screamed. He chuckled to himself and continued to circle his tongue around the bundle of nerves. He then moved to her entrance to see it was pooling with her honey. Toshiya held onto her thighs as he slipped his tongue into her wet chamber. Yuki bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Her chose rose and fell harshly as her pleasure grew more. Toshiya heard her cries and knew that she was coming close to her edge. Sachi gripped the seat harder and cried out Toshiya's name as she came. Toshiya was satisfied when he heard her and lapped up her essence.

He couldn't help but groan and licked his lips as he moved back up to her, "Mmm... oishi..."

Yuki shuddered when she heard how husky his voice was. She pressed her lips to Toshiya's when she felt him kiss her. She placed her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him. Toshiya continued to kiss her as she slid his boxers off. He sat up a little before he entered her and bumped his head against the roof of Yuki's small car.

"Ow, fuck," Toshiya growled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yuki couldn't help but giggle lightly. She then sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Here, Toshi. Sit down."

She helped Toshiya sit down in the sit as she straddled his lap. Toshiya looked at her with a smile. Yuki smiled back and kissed him softly. Toshiya placed his hands on her hips then helped her guide himself into her. Yuki shuddered when she felt him enter her. After not having sex for three weeks, it was going to feel amazing. Yuki placed her hands on Toshiya's shoulders again and began to move slowly. Toshiya kept his hands on her hips to help her while thrusting a little himself. When Yuki was a little more comfortable, she began to move faster. The two lovers were moaning and groaning as they could feel undescribeable pleasure rock their bodies. Toshiya dug his nails into her hips as he thrusted hard into her.

Yuki pressed her lips to Toshiya's and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Toshiya moaned into her mouth as he thrusted deeper into her. Sachi ran her nails down Toshiya's back and nearly screamed as she came. Toshiya could feel her honey drip down his member, making him slid into her faster. He thrusted a few more times before he came. He slowly rode out his climax and rested his head on the back of the seat. Yuki set her head on his shoulder, trying her best to calm her raging heart and breath. After a few minutes, she felt Toshiya stroking back her hair. Yuki looked at him to see a smile on his thin lips. Yuki smiled back at him and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm then leaned forward to kiss her lips then her cheeks.

"I love you, Yuki-chan..." Toshiya whispered as he kissed her face more then brought her into a tight hug.

Yuki closed her eyes, holding back tears of happiness but still smiled, "I love you too, Toshiya-san... I'm so happy you're home..."


	32. Wakey Wakey

Yuki shifted a little as she felt the sunlight shining through the window. She knew that it was time to get up, even though her alarm hasn't gone off yet. She sighed through her nose as she turned on her right side to look at the bundle of blankets that covered her husband. She could see his dark hair poke out from underneath the blankets. She giggled as she pulled some of the blankets away to look at his face.

Toshiya looked so content when he was asleep. He has a soft smile on his face, making her smirk knowing that he was awake. Yuki leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips while still smiling. He still didn't open his eyes. Now he was just playing with her. Yuki gave him small pecks on the lips.

"Wakey, wakey, Toshi-Tosh," Yuki giggled slightly.

"Mmmm... no... I just wanna lay here with you," Toshiya said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, still having his eyes closed.

Yuki giggled as he brought her close to him, "Oh no no. Time to get up."

"Mmm, nope," Toshiya chuckled, grinning from ear to ear.

Yuki chuckled then heard pitter patter of feet running into their bedroom. Before Yuki knew it, someone bounced onto their bed. This instantly woke Toshiya up and making him sit up. Both of them looked to see their five year old, Masaru. He looked up at both of his parents with his bright, chocolate eyes.

"Mama! Papa! It's time to get up! It's the first day of school!" Masaru cheered jumping up and down a little.

"Really?! No!" Toshiya said smiling, "I thought you were only three!"

"Daaaaaaaaaad!" Masaru whined but laughed when Toshiya took him into his muscular arms.

Toshiya laughed as he threw Masaru up and caught him. Toshiya then held Masaru close then looked into his son's eyes.

"Let's go get you ready for school, kiddo," Toshiya said helping Masaru onto his shoulders and left the room.

Yuki giggled as she watched them then laid back down on the bed. She smiled as she closed her eyes. She loved her two guys more than anything in the whole world. After a few more minutes, she felt lips press against hers. She slowly opened her eyes to see Toshiya.

"Wakey, wakey, Yuki-tsuma," Toshiya said giving her a sweet smile.

"Hehe, you give me a reason to wake up, Toshiya," Yuki said smiling softly.

Toshiya smiled and placed a sweet and passionate kiss on her lips.


	33. Little One

Kyo walked through the door of his house with a large smile on his face. He actually had a good day at work since Kaoru was in a decent mood and wasn't yelling for once. He knows Kaoru's stressed out since they were going to be doing a tour soon. Kyo knew that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his wife, Sachi. He was also in a happy mood since his beloved was pregnant with their first baby. He was extremely excited since he always wanted a child. He was happy that he was able to with Sachi. He loved her more than anything and she would be the perfect mother.

Kyo walked into the living room to see that Sachi was looking over some music. She looked up to see Kyo and smiled. She carefully got up while holding her stomach. Kyo went over to her to help her up. Sachi smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Konnichiwa, danna-sama," Sachi said smiling sweetly at him.

"Konnichiwa, tsuma-chan," Kyo said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. He then rubbed a hand over her 7 month pregnant stomach, "How is the litle one?"

"Hehe, he's doing well," Sachi said placing her hand over his.

"That's good," Kyo said with a chuckle. He kissed her again and then kneeled in front of her while kissing her stomach, "Hey there, kiddo. I can't wait till you are born. I love you so much."

Sachi giggled slightly as she saw Kyo talking to their baby. She ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to hear him. Kyo placed more kisses on her stomach, "I love you, kiddo. You are daddy's special little guy."

Kyo looked up to see the smile on Sachi's face. Kyo smiled back at her and stood back up to face her, "And of course I love you too, Sachi-chan."

"Hehe, I love you too, Kyo-san," Sachi said giving him a small kiss on the lips, "Itsumo."

"Eien," Kyo whispered cupping her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly.


	34. Kyo's Valentine's Present

Kyo was debating with himself. What could he get for his beloved Sachi-chan. He didn't want to be cliche like other guys. No flowers. No chocolates. No stuffed animals. Kyo wanted to be original. He wanted to make Valentine's Day special for his lover. Even though he didn't like the holiday itself. Well in the past he didn't like it. He could never find the right one until he met Sachi. He knew that she was the right one for him. She wasn't like any other girl he's ever dated. She was different.

She was the only girl to really ensnare his dark heart. He just had to figure out what to do for her. He wanted it to be something special and unique. She was special so she deserved the best. Kyo tapped his pen as he had his chin resting on his other hand. He then looked over to see Die putting his scarf and coat on. Kyo cocked a brow at the rhythm guitarist. Why was he leaving so early? And why did he have a big grin on his face?

"What are you so happy about?" Kyo asked, his brow still cocked.

"Because I am leaving early to pick up my girlfriend and take her out," Die replied a little too proud, "I'm going to go out and get her the biggest bouquet of flowers and surprise her at work."

Die then picked up his guitar case, "What are you doing for Sachi-chan?"

Kyo sighed lightly and shook his head, "I really don't know. I'm thinking about that right now."

"Why not take her out to dinner? Or get her chocolates?" Die asked shrugging.

"I don't want to do anything cliche," Kyo replied.

Die grinned again, "But being cliche is fun! I'm getting Amara flowers and chocolates. Then we're going back to my place to snuggle and watch movies. What's wrong with that?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Whatever floats your boat, Die."

"Have fun struggling to think of what to do for your girl!" Die chuckled as he walked out the door.

Kyo rolled his eyes again and went back to looking at his notebook. Kyo stared at it for a bit then perked up slightly. That's it! He could write Sachi a special song. Even though he didn't like writing happy songs, this was for his girl that he loved more than life. Kyo began to write things down and scribbled a few things. After an hour, Kyo finally had what he wanted down on the paper. He wrote everything out on a new piece of paper and wrote everything out so it looked nice. He folded up the piece of paper and placed it into his coat pocket. Kyo pulled on his coat and left practice.

Kyo decided to go and pick up a single red rose for Sachi. After all, a red rose signified love. Kyo walked into a flower shop and picked out a budding red rose that was about to bloom. He purchased it then left the shop. He smelled it and smiled big. Sachi was going to love it. Kyo decided to go pick up Sachi from home and take her to their favorite spot.

He arrived at Sachi's and knocked on her door. He smiled and hid the rose behind his back. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Sachi. Sachi looked at Kyo and smiled.

"Kyo-san!" Sachi replied with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, watashi ai," Kyo replied presenting the rose to her.

Sachi gasped and took the rose. She looked at it, thinking it was beautiful then looked at Kyo with love in her eyes, "Domo arigato, Kyo-ai."

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, making Kyo smile lightly. Kyo made the kiss deeper and wrapped his arms around her. Sachi placed her hands on his chest as she kissed him back just as deep. After a minute, Kyo pulled away to look down into her light, honey eyes.

"I want to take you somewhere special, ai," Kyo said rubbing her back lightly.

"Aww, Kyo," Sachi said with a smile and handed him the rose, "I'll go get ready!"

Sachi ran back inside to go to her room. Kyo walked in and closed the door behind him then made his way to the living room. He waited for her to finish making herself look beautiful. Of course, Sachi was already beautiful without make up or dressing up. She was beautiful to him no matter what.

Kyo then looked up when she reentered the room. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her. She was wearing a black flowing top with grey, skinny jeans. Her hair was done up while a few strands hung down. Kyo got up to walk to her and placed a hand on her cheek. He stroked it lightly with a smile, "You look gorgeous, ai."

Sachi blushed and gave Kyo a kiss on the cheek. Kyo smiled and hugged her close. He then grasped her hand and handed her the rose to take again. Sachi followed Kyo out the door. She sniffed her rose as they walked with each other. It was a lovely night since the stars were out and the moon was bright in the sky.

Both entered the park that they would always walk through. The cherry blossoms swayed lightly in the breeze as they danced around the couple. Kyo led her to the tree they would usually sit under. Kyo brought her to sit down next to him. Sachi smiled and sat next to him while wrapping her arms around him. He could feel Sachi nuzzle his chest making him smile. He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing it lightly. They both looked up at the stars while the cherry blossoms continued to fall.

Sachi kissed underneath Kyo's jaw, "This is a nice night, Kyo-san. Thank you."

"I'm glad, Sachi-chan. I didn't want to just get you candies and roses," Kyo said then looked down at her, "I do have one more present for you."

"Hm?" Sachi hummed then pulled away a little to see his face.

Kyo then sat up a little and took the lyrics out of his coat pocket. He sat in front of Sachi and took one of her hands into his. He looked over the lyrics then looked back up at her, "I wrote this for you... to show you how much I love you, Sachi-chan."

Sachi could feel her heart melt a little. Kyo looked into her eyes and began to sing lightly to her.

_Before I knew you... I was lost in an abyss_

_ There was nothing to love or to miss_

_ To me there was no such thing as love_

_ Until you were sent to me from above_

_ You are my love, my savior_

_ To rid me of my dark behavior_

_ You freed me from the dark void_

_ You freed me from the heartbreak_

_ You are my reason for being_

_ You are my reason for living_

_ Without you... I would drift away..._

_ Back the endless bottomless abyss_

_ You are my love, my savior_

_ To rid me of my dark behavior_

_ You freed me from the dark void_

_ You freed me from the heartbreak_

_ I love you more than words can say_

_ The more and more I love you everday_

_ No matter what, I will love you till the end_

_ because you are my lover that heaven had send_

Kyo looked to see the reaction on her face. He hoped that she liked it. It was true though and that's what he felt about her. He could see the smile on Sachi's face making him smile. She threw her arms around him to hug him tightly. Kyo held her back then looked down at her. Sachi pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Kyo kissed back with a small smile.

"I love you, Kyo-san..." Sachi whispered.

"I love you too, Sachi-chan..." Kyo murmured softly and kissed her lightly again.

After their gentle liplock, Kyo placed his jacket around Sachi's bare shoulders. He brought her into his arms so they could look up into the sky. Kyo kissed her head then set his head on hers. He smiled to himself. This turned out to be the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
